


Kami no Yu: a Jóvátétel-fejezetek

by Nanami_Belle



Series: Kami no Yu - Az istenek forrása [2]
Category: BUCK-TICK, Dir en grey, Jrock, LUNA SEA, X JAPAN, the GazettE
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hot Springs & Onsen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Other
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Belle/pseuds/Nanami_Belle
Summary: Azoknak, akik szívesen olvasnák tovább a történetet, és kíváncsiak olyan részletekre, amelyek terjedelmi és logikai okokból nem kerültek bele az eredeti történetbe.





	1. Ahogy mindig...

**Author's Note:**

> ...amelyben Yuu nem választ senkit, és mégis megtalálja a sárkányát.

Ahogy a sárkány kilépett a házából, és elindult a templom felé, a csípős hideg megcirógatta az arcát. Ezen a napon minden évben hidegebb van, mint máskor… mintha az időjárás is átvenné egy kicsit a szíve dermedtségét. A nyaka körül összekeredett hermelin behunyta a szemét, mintha aludni próbált volna, de mindeközben nagyon is éberen érzékelte a környezetét. 

 _Sosem értettem, minek hordod ezeket a magas talpú cipőket_ – mondta a gazdájának, mire a sárkány szájának egyik sarka kis mosolyra húzódott.

 _Azért, mert egy ilyen cipőben képtelenség gyorsan járni. Arra késztet, hogy figyeljek és türelmesebb legyek. A világ minden ideje az enyém, nincs hová sietnem_ – felelte gondolatban a sárkány.

 _Tényleg, ezt még sohasem kérdeztem_ – emelte fel a fejét egy pillanatra a hermelin – _összesen hány mamonód volt eddig?_

 _Hét, veled együtt_ – felelte a sárkány, majd némi gondolkodás után hozzátette: _valójában nyolc. De vele csak egy leszületésem alkalmával kerültem össze, és nem igazán illettünk egymáshoz._

 _Mi azért sokat voltunk együtt, nem igaz?_ – kérdezte a hermelin. A sárkány bólintott.

\- Szerencsés véletlen – jegyezte meg, és csak utóbb eszmélt rá, hogy hangosan is kimondta a szavakat.

A sárkány felfelé lépdelt a templom és a temető felé vezető közös lépcsőn, a vállának támasztva a karakasáját, és úgy tűnt, mélyen a gondolataiba merül – de a mamonója nem látott mindig a fejébe, csak a teljes, egész gondolatait hallotta. Számára is sokszor megfejthetetlen rejtély volt Yoshiki, pedig az ismeretségük lassan negyven emberöltőt ölelt fel, és több más sárkányt is kiszolgált korábbi életei során, de egyikük sem volt ennyire titokzatos és hallgatag.

Hallotta, hogy a sárkány szót vált a szerzetessel, de nem volt kedve kinyitni a szemét. A mizuchi táskájába rejtett, selyemkendőbe csavart csörgő hangjára figyelt, és azon tűnődött, micsoda haszontalan egy tragédia volt az, amit harminc évvel ezelőtt át kellett élniük. Ismerte Yoshikit serdülőkora óta, és tudta, hogy a sárkány már nem az evilági életére készül, hanem egy másikra. Csöndre és magányra vágyott, szeretett volna elmélyedni azokban a spirituális kérdésekben, amelyek az utóbbi néhány élete során kezdték el foglalkoztatni. 

Jóllehet, minden sárkány egyszerre született meg az idők kezdetén, de nem élt mindegyikük ugyanannyit. Akadtak köztük fiatal és lázadó lelkek, akik a létük nagyobbik részét a szellemvilágban töltötték – egy anyagtalan, szabályok nélküli, sötét helyen. Yoshiki azonban, amikor csak lehetett, leszületett a fizikai világba, és minden alkalommal azt remélte, hogy talán ez lesz az utolsó élete, és nem kell tovább cipelnie magával a múltja terheit. Nem válogatott sokáig a lehetséges szülei között, és nem is igen kötődött hozzájuk – ennek ellenére, vagy talán épp ezért is, nagyon nehezen talált magának társat, és az ágyéka sem volt különösebben termékeny. Pedig nagyon szeretett apa lenni, és nagyon bensőséges kapcsolatban nevelte a kicsinyeit, amikor a sors úgy hozta, hogy családot alapíthatott. A hermelin azt is tudta, hogy az évezredek során a sárkánynak még kevesebb társa volt, mint ahány mamonója.

 _Sajnálom ezt a kisfiút_ – mondta a hermelin, miközben még szorosabban fonódott a sárkány nyaka köré.

 _Sosem fogom megbocsátani magamnak, hogy…_ \- hajtotta le a sárkány a fejét, miközben széthúzta a kosarán a madzagokat, és elővette az ezüst csörgőt, hogy az oltárra helyezze, a megannyi megfeketedett csörgő mellé.

 _Mit tehettél volna?_ – kérdezte a hermelin, majd hozzátette: _senki sem parancsol a szívének._

 _Szerzetesnek kellett volna mennem…_ \- érintette össze a két tenyerét és kulcsolta át a hüvelykujjait a sárkány. _Ez lett volna az egyetlen járható út. Szégyellem a gyengeségemet, Pocok._

A hermelin nem szólt semmit, és magára hagyta a sárkányt a gondolataival és az imáival. Közben félig-meddig elbóbiskolt – nem volt már fiatal ő sem, és a tél évről évre jobban megviselte. Csak akkor tért magához, amikor a gazdája meghajolt, és ő a mozdulattól csaknem leesett a nyakából – de amint feleszmélt és körülnézett, különös illat csapta meg az orrát.

 _Mi ez? Én ezt az illatot ismerem!_ – körbenézett, de csak teát és rizskekszet látott maga előtt egy tálcán, majd feltarotta a fejét, és meglátta a vele szemben ülő fiút. _Azka! Ez Azka illata! Ezer közül is megismerem!_

A sárkány elhűlve figyelte, ahogy a mamonója bemászik a Niikura Yuusei ölébe, és összegömbölyödik benne, miközben csaknem dorombolni kezd az elégedettségtől, és magában azt hajtogatja: _Azka, ő mindig nagyon jól bánt velem! Miért nem mondtad, hogy újjászületett? Ráadásul doushinként? Nemsokára tüzelni fog! Szerettem Azkát!_

 _Pocok, azonnal gyere vissza!_ – dörrent rá a sárkány, miközben zavart hangon magyarázkodni kezdett a fiúnak és a láthatóan remekül szórakozó szerzetesnek a mamonója viselkedése miatt. A hermelin azonban nem akart tágítani a kisgazdája öléből, és csak akkor volt hajlandó megmozdulni, amikor a sárkány hangosan is a nevén szólította.

Miközben hazafelé tartottak, és Yoshiki a haragtól némán sétált a feketére lakkozott kopporijában, a hermelin csodálkozva megszimatolta a nyakát a füle mögött.

\- Ne – szólt rá a gazdája, és legszívesebben elütötte volna magától a mamonója fejét.

 _Te vágysz rá!_ – csattant fel a hermelin. _Mi szégyellnivaló van ezen? Miért nem veszed magad mellé? Az apja sosem mondana nemet neked. Érezted, micsoda illata van? Erős, egészséges és termékeny. Megadhatná neked, amit annyira szeretnél… újra a tiéd lehetne..._

\- Fejezd be – utasította szárazon a sárkány.

_Miért nem akarod? Miért hazudtál neki? A vak is látja, hogy doushinnak született…_

_Nem a tulajdonom_ – válaszolta a sárkány. _Joga van ahhoz, hogy saját élete legyen, és azt válasszon magának, akit csak szeretne. Már annyi életet leéltem vele… nem gondolom, hogy most is rám lenne szüksége. Majd dönt a saját sorsáról. Olyan világban élünk, amikor ezt már egy doushin is megteheti._

 _Lemondasz róla?_ – csodálkozott a hermelin.

 _Csak arról mondhatok le, ami az enyém_ – felelte egykedvűen a mizuchi.

 _Éppen erre gondoltam én is_ – tette hozzá a mamonója, és ezt már a sárkány inkább válasz nélkül hagyta.

 

* * *

 

Természetesen tudott Yuu-kunról, amióta csak a fiú világra jött. Ő volt az, aki háromhetes korában meglátogatta a szüleit, és feljegyezte a nevét a városi hivatali könyvbe: elég volt ránéznie a rózsaszín, puha bőrű, hurkás kis csecsemőre, azonnal felismerte benne Azkát. 

Amióta csak testi alakot kezdett ölteni, megfigyelte, hogy bizonyos lelkekkel újra és újra egymás felé sodorja őket a sors. Akadtak köztük ellenségek, segítőtársak, tanárok, szeretők – és néhány igazi, életre szóló, sőt, életeken átívelő szerelem is. _Azka_ – ezen a néven ismerte meg először, és magában még mindig így hívta – annak a három léleknek az egyike volt, akiket a legközelebb engedett magához… és hármuk közül is Azkával élt a legtöbbször és a legtovább. Előfordult, hogy Azka született suijinnek, ő pedig doushinnak; ám előfordult az is, hogy mindketten suijinnek születtek – és közös életük gyermekek nélkül ugyan, de mégis összekapcsolódott. Volt, hogy küzdöttek egymással, és volt, hogy egymásért küzdöttek – és Yoshiki megannyiszor meglepődött, amikor felismerte valakiben Azka lelkét, mert úgy érezte: a közös karmájukat már sokszorosan beteljesítették egymással.  

Épp ezért nem aggódott most sem kettejük miatt: tudta, ha a sors rendelése az, hogy nekik dolguk legyen egymással, akkor minden úgy fog történni végül, ahogyan történnie kell – de sem nem kereste, sem nem provokálta az ilyen alkalmakat. Ahogy teltek-múltak a napok, és Yuusei-kun egyre közelebb került a lelepleződéshez, aggódva kezdte őt figyelni a távolból, készen arra, hogy közbelépjen, amikor Ichinoék harmadik fia leteperte és csaknem ráerőszakolta magát a mit sem sejtő fiúra – és hálát adott a sorsnak azért, hogy végül nem volt erre szükség. Érezte a közelben kószáló Atsushi szagát, és hogy elriassza Yuu környékéről, felfedte magát, és odament a zaklatott, megtépett ruhájú, a szülőcsatornájából szivárgó vértől és nedvektől illatozó fiúhoz. Bármennyire is nem akarta, a teste reagált az ismerős és otthonos szagokra, és fellobbant benne a féltékenység Ichinoék fiának közeledtére. Újra és újra figyelmeztetnie kellett magát arra a döntésére, hogy távol kell tartania magát a fiútól. 

Hogy Atsushi azért akarta-e magának Yuu-t, mert ő is felismerte, és így akart bosszút állni Hiko miatt – ebben nem volt biztos. Yuu gyönyörű és kívánatos volt, nem csoda, hogy minden suijin vonzónak találta: így volt ez régen is, hányszor, de hányszor vonzotta a hatalmi harcokat a személye... ám ez most egészen más volt. Más kor, más törvények, más erkölcsök.

A hermelin csodálkozva figyelte a gazdáját, amikor hazaérkezett Niikuráék házából, miután Atsushi varázslata igencsak megtépázta az épületet, és a gazdája lelkét is. Yoshiki nem szerette magára ölteni a sárkány alakját, mert rettegett attól, hogy nem képes uralni az ösztöneit és az erejét. A sárkányok a tudás őrei voltak, de egyben gyilkosok és szeretők is. Késő volt már ahhoz, hogy a templomba menjen imádkozni, ezért a házioltár előtt gyújtott füstölőt, és kezdte el magában énekelni a szútrákat. A hermelin, ha megcsóválhatta volna a fejét, akkor megtette volna.

 _Felajánlották neked a fiút, és te nemet mondtál, de nem értem, hogy miért…_ \- mondta.

A sárkány megállt az imában, és az egymáshoz érintett tenyerei mögül halkan azt felelte:  
\- A szenvedéseinket a vágyaink okozzák. Ha lemondunk a vágyainkról, megszabadulunk a szenvedéseinktől, és a szenvedéseink nélkül közelebb kerülünk a megvilágosodáshoz. Az utolsó életeim egyikét élem, Pocok. Szeretném azt hinni, hogy már nincs sok hátra belőle.

 _Arra még nem gondoltál…_ \- támaszkodott neki mellső mancsaival a hermelin a gazdája térdének - _…hogy a vágyaidtól nem csak a lemondás árán szabadulhatsz meg… hanem azáltal, hogy beteljesíted őket?_

A sárkány nem felelt, és tovább imádkozott.

 

 

* * *

 

Hetekkel később, az éjszaka közepén egy álomból riadt fel, amelyben Azka menekült: megtépett kimonóban, mezítláb szaladt az erdőben, és azonnal tudta, hogy az álombéli Azka most nagyon is bajban van. Sebtében öltözködött, és Pockot fel sem ébresztve indult neki a hegyoldalnak, követve az édes illatot és az ösztöneit. Hamarosan utolérte a fiút, és elébe került: a sötétben jobban látott, és élesebbek voltak az érzékei – sikerült is meglepnie, és Yuu-kun riadtan kezdett hátrálni előle.

\- Nem akarlak bántani… - rázta meg a fejét lassan. – Ki elől futsz?  
\- Önmagam elől… - felelte Yuu szomorúan, és a koszos kézfejével megtörölte a szemét. Megint könnyezni kezdett, pedig a bíró előtt nem akarta kimutatni a gyengeségét.  
\- Gyere, Yuu-kun… - fordult meg a sárkány, ezúttal egy pár hétköznapi getát viselve. – Hazakísérlek a szüleidhez.  
\- Nem akarok visszamenni... – csóválta meg a fiú a leszegett fejét. – Én… elmegyek innen világgá. Csak nyomorúságot és halált hozok mindenkire, ha itt maradok. Én nem akarok senki társa lenni… senkié sem!

A bírónak eszébe jutott Sakito, és az ajándékba küldött, levágott fej… a kétségbeesett szülők, és a nem kevésbé kétségbeesett Niikura-család. Megértette, hogy Yuu senkinek nem szeretne hasonló sorsot, ugyanakkor azzal is tisztában volt, hogy a jelen helyzetnek csak egyetlen módon lehet vége: ha Yuu végül megadja magát Atsushinak, vagy egy nála is erősebb suijinnek.

\- Van ennek más módja is, Yuu-kun… - mondta lágyan, de Yuu makacsul megrázta a fejét.  
\- Mi más módja lenne, mint az, hogy elmegyek innen? – kérdezte.  
\- Ha igazat mondtál az előbb, és komolyan gondoltad, hogy senki társa nem akarsz lenni… akkor találunk más módot. Kövess.

Yuu bízott is és nem is a sárkány eltökéltségében – de utána indult, át az erdőn, vissza a város felé. Lassan pirkadt, mire a templomhoz értek, és a szerzetes már talpon volt, a lépcsőket söpörte, amikor áthaladtak a főkapu kőlámpásai között.  
  
\- Jizou-san… - szólította meg a sárkány az apró termetű embert. – Yuu-kun úgy döntött, hogy szerzetes szeretne lenni. Magához venné?

Yuu megrökönyödve nézett a bíróra, de nem mert szólni – legkevésbé pedig saját magával nem akart ellentmondásba kerülni. Ha ez a módja annak, hogy senkié se legyen, és senki miatta ne kísértse a balsorsát, akkor így kell lennie. Yuu még soha életében nem gondolt arra, hogy szerzetesnek álljon, hiszen első és egyetlen fiúként neki a fürdőt kellett volna továbbvinnie – de szerette a templomot, szeretett imádkozni, elmélkedni, és szerette a szerzetes társaságát, a füstölők illatát, a szentek szobraiból áradó nyugalmat. Elfogadta volna magának ezt az életet, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy alkalmas-e rá.

\- Ó, ez remek! – csapta össze a szerzetes a két kezét. – Végre lesz segítségem, és mindig lesz körülöttem valaki!  
\- De… doushin vagyok… - szegte le Yuu az állát. – Így is… lehetek szerzetes?  
\- Nem lesz egyszerű… - bólintott Jizou-san. – Neked nehezebb lesz, mint bárki másnak… de ha a szívedben tisztaság vagy, akkor képes leszel rá.  
\- Akkor… - nézett először a bíróra, majd a szerzetesre csillogó, de félénk tekintettel Yuu - …itt maradhatok?

Már aznap híre ment a dolognak a városban, és Kaoru meg Dai lélekszakadva siettek a templomhoz, hogy egy fekete-fehér ruhás, leborotvált fejű, a csuklóján imakarkötőt viselő Yuu látványa fogadja őket, amint a lépcsőt súrolja a szerzetessel együtt.

\- Yuu, mi az ördögöt csinálsz te? – ripakodott rá az édesapja.  
\- Takarítom a lépcsőt, Kaoru-san… - felelte Yuu.  
\- Aoi, miért hívod apádat a nevén? – nézett rá kétségbeesetten Dai, mire Yuu bágyadtan elmosolyodott.  
\- Amikor letettem a szerzetesi fogadalmamat, megszakítottam minden köteléket, amely a múltamhoz láncolt. Kaoru-san, Daisuke-san, kérem, fogadják el a döntésemet. És a buddhista nevem a mai naptól Suguru.

Dai ekkor elsírta magát, mert rájött, hogy ennek a fele sem tréfa. Kaoru, aki mindig is hívő ember volt, ebben a pillanatban mintha megbánta volna, hogy Yuu-t is magához hasonlónak nevelte: a családja és a nevének megtartása fontosabb volt számára a vallási meggyőződésénél is. Hibáztatni akart valakit, amiért a fia ilyen helyzetbe került – mert meg volt róla győződve, hogy önmagától ilyen döntést sosem hozott volna. Csalódottan és keserűen kísérte haza a társát, és ő maga is úgy érezte: a fiukat végleg elveszítették, éppen úgy, mintha meghalt volna – vagy még annál is jobban, mert még itt volt velük, emlékeztetve őket a közös múltjukra.

 

* * *

 

Yuu amennyire tartott attól, hogy milyen lesz az élete szerzetesként, annyira meglepte a döntéssel együtt járó felszabadult, könnyű, lélekemelő érzés, ami betöltötte a szívét. Őszintén jólesett neki, hogy mostantól nem tartozik senkihez, beleértve az egykori szüleit: nem kötelezi őt a neve, a születési előjoga, a doushin mivolta. Végre, életében először valóban azt tehette, amit csak akart, és nem kellett függenie senkitől.

Jizou-san ugyan irányította és tanítgatta őt, de mindezt nagyon finoman tette: Yuu semmit sem érzett kényszernek, és soha olyan könnyen nem ment neki a nehéz, fizikai munka, mint most. Élvezte, hogy nincs haja, hogy egyszerű ruhákat hord, hogy a hideg szél cirógatja a csupasz fejét, vagy befúj a köpenye alá. Hálás volt az apró, fűtetlen szobájában a meleg takarójáért, és hálás volt a sótlan, fűszerek nélkül sült hal és a rizs tiszta, semleges ízéért. Mintha kinyílt volna előtte egy világ, amely az eddigi zajok helyett csönddel és békével volt teli. Őt magát is meglepte, de a szerzetesi élet nagyon is illett hozzá, és kiélesítette a vele született doushin érzékeit: most érezte csak igazán, hogy eggyé válik a természettel, az évszakokkal, és a többi teremtménnyel.

Az idillnek Atsushi vetett véget, amikor egy nap felbukkant a templomban, és kinvette Yuu-t. Azt mondta, megnézi majd, hogyan könyörög majd a nászidőszakában egy suijin után, és hogyan keresi majd a kéjeket meddőn és beteljesedés nélkül – de Yuu elengedte a gúnyt a füle mellett. Tudta, hogy a férfi nem támadja meg őt egy megszentelt helyen, fényes nappal – de bogarat ültetett Yuu fülébe. Ahogy érezte, hogy közeledik a második nászidőszaka, ő maga is elkezdett félni attól, hogy mi fog történni – mert erre nem lehetett felkészülve.

Jizou-san azonban nagyon is komolyan gondolta, amikor azt mondta Yuu-nak, hogy minden lehetséges, csak semmi sem lesz egyszerű: volt a templomnak külön épülete, egy kis ötemeletes pagoda, vasalt fa ajtókkal: ott készített elő Yuu számára helyet a nászidőszaka idejére. Ismerte azokat a gyógyfüveket, amelyek csillapíthatták egy doushin lázát, és takarókat, törölközőket helyezett el bent Yuu számára. Amikor már csak napjai voltak hátra, bekísérte a lázas fiút, rázárta az ajtót, és meghagyta neki: amikor nem tud már hová lenni a kínoktól, imádkozzon Amida Buddhához, és a szenvedései könnyebbülni fognak.

Yuu utólag nem emlékezett rá, hogy mi történt a nászidőszaka alatt – végig egyfajta félig kéjes, félig vallásos révületben lebegett, amikor egyszerre érezte a testi vágyai elmúlását és a természet és a világmindenség egységével való, szent és szakrális találkozását is. Csak a pagodát elhagyva tudta meg, hogy a bíró – miközben az épületet, és benne őt magát védte – megölte Atsushit, és súlyosan megsebesült, de a szerzetes gondoskodásának hála lassan lábadozni kezdett. Yuu szívében mélységes hálát érzett a bíró felé, aki nem csak lehetővé tette számára ezt az új életet, de önzetlenül meg is óvta azt. Úgy érezte, sosem lesz képes igazán köszönetet mondani neki azért, amit érte tett.

 

* * *

 

Yuu életében ezután két igazán fájdalmas és megterhelő pillanat következett el: először Kaoru halála, hat évvel a szerzetessé avatását követően, másodszor pedig tizenkét évvel később, Jizou-san halála. Mindkettejüket ő búcsúztatta és temette el, így utólag úgy érezte, olyan volt, mintha két apát veszített volna el – hiába mondogatta magának, hogy szerzetesként már egyetlen apja sem volt, és minden embert, kamit és más lényt egyenlőnek tekintett, ahogy Buddha szemében is egyenlőek voltak.

Sosem aggódott semmi miatt, mert valamilyen csodálatos módon minden kétségére és minden bajára a sors küldött valamiféle megoldást, ha nem is azonnal, de idővel. Mindig került pénz, amikor szükséget szenvedett a templom, és mindig akadt segítség, támogató, vagy néhány jószándékú hívő, akik elvégeztek munkákat, javításokat a templomon, vagy adomány gyanánt rizzsel, és más étellel látták el.

Ám most, hogy betöltötte a harmincharmadik évét, Jizou-san halála után félelem költözött a szívébe, mert fogalma sem volt arról, hogy nélküle hogyan fogja átvészelni a nászidőszakát. Az idős szerzetes ember volt, és magasan felette állt a testi vágyaknak, ráadásul tudott olyan teát készíteni Yuu-nak, ami csökkentette a lázát, és lerövidítette a kéjsóvár vonaglásban töltött időt. Yuu az imái erejével megtanulta magát függetleníteni a testi szükségleteiről, és úgy tekinteni a minden évszakban meg-megújuló vágyaira, mintha mérhetetlen szomjúság vagy éhség gyötörné, de mindeközben tudná, hogyha nem csillapítja ezt az érzést, akkor sem hal bele. Talán Jizou-san gyógyfüvei, talán a hite tehetett róla, talán valami más – de annyi bizonyos, hogy Yuu a szerzetes nélkül elveszett, reszkető kis állatnak érezte magát.

Amikor a reggeli olvasás során másodszor is hibázott a szútrában, a bíró – aki minden reggel átjárt imára – felkapta a fejét. Yuu megtorpant a szövegben, és zavartan nyugtázta, hogy a félig olvasott, félig fejből mondott szútrában meg se találja azt a részt, ahol elakadt. Sóhajtva lehorgasztotta a fejét, miközben a sárkány csodálkozva a hátát nézte.

\- Valami baj van, Suguru-san? – kérdezte.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy elrontottam a szútrát… - hajtotta le Yuu a fejét. – Ma nagyon szétszórt a figyelmem, mert… érzem, hogy növekszik bennem a láz. És még soha nem kellett egyedül végigcsinálnom ezt, és nem tudom, mire számítsak. Kit kérjek meg, hogy zárjon be és engedjen ki engem? Ki fog megvédeni az erre kószáló suijinektől?  
\- Majd én megteszem… - felelte a bíró _._

Yuu hátranézett a válla fölött, és csodálkozva nézett a férfira: lassan öregedett, de így is meglátszott rajta a kora, és mint mindig, most is rendkívüli módon eltökélt és tisztelettudó volt vele. Mellette Yuu mindig biztonságban érezte magát, hiszen a sárkány mindig is az ő érdekeit tartotta szem előtt, és neki köszönhette a mostani, nyugalmas életét is. Megbízott a férfiban, de mégis… mintha érezte volna, hogy ez a mostani alkalom más lesz, mint eddig bármikor.

 

* * *

 

A sárkány felült az ágyában, és a sápadt holdfényben a kezeit nézte a takarón – akárhogy erőlködött, a karmok nem akartak visszaformálódni emberi ujjakká. Emberöltők óta nem álmodott Azkával, és ez a mostani álom – vagyis inkább emlék – jobban felzaklatta, mint semmint el tudta volna felejteni.

Azka igazi harcos volt: olyan, akinek az ereje túlmutatott saját magán és a teste korlátain. Yoshiki sosem felejtette el a pillanatot, amikor először meglátta, vértől maszatos szájjal, állal és nyakkal, a lándzsájára támaszkodva, egy szívből szipolyozva a vért, hogy csillapítsa vele a napok óta tartó szomjúságát a Kopárhegyen. Már gyötörte a láza, de még nem adta meg magát neki, és azoknak, akik erővel akarták maguk alá gyűrni: képes volt térdre kényszeríteni, lefejezni vagy kibelezni bárkit, aki nem volt a kedvére való. A sárkány a négy lábára ereszkedve közeledett hozzá, nem repülve, ahogy az esze diktálta volna: előnyt akart adni a fiúnak, akár küzdeni akar, akár menekülni.

A fiú keze összeszorult a véres szív körül, majd eldobta, egyenesen a sárkány elé, és vértől feketéllő arccal elvigyorodott, majd futásnak eredt. Az erdő legsűrűbb mélye felé tartott, ahol tudta, hogy a sárkány nem tud felemelkedni és keresztülcikázni az ágak között, és ahol a hatalmas test lassúvá és lomhává válik. Úgy gondolta, hogyha elér a vízmosásig, és a patak folyása mentén szalad tovább, akkor a sárkány előbb-utóbb elveszíti a szagát – ám nagyot tévedett: alighogy a lába a patakba ért, a hatalmas, nemes állat leterítette és maga alá temette.

 Yoshiki sosem érezte még annyira, hogy él, mint abban a pillanatban, amikor egymással birkóztak, és a hideg patakvíz átcsorgott a testükön. Azka belülről izzott, a forrósága átkígyózott belé is, ahogyan egymásra forrtak, mint a gombák és a fák gyökerei. Percről percre veszítette el az erejét és a virtusát, csak hogy a beletörődést követően új erőt és új késztetéseket merítsen a társából: úgy üzekedtek, mintha csak ők ketten léteztek volna az egész világon.

Ahogy felidézte a pillanatot, és végigfutott a testén ugyanaz az ismerős remegés, rájött, hogy valóban mindegy, hogy az egyik első, vagy az egyik utolsó életét éli-e, hogy mennyire van távol vagy közel a megvilágosodásához, de ha Azka nincs az életében, akkor minden igyekezete, minden önmegtartóztatása, és minden jószándéka értéktelenné és fölöslegessé válik. Érezte a fiú szagát, megannyi épület falán túl is, és hallotta a fülében a kétségbeesett hívását, amellyel magához próbálta vonzani a sárkányt…

…és akkor felkelt, felöltözött, és a templom felé indult.

 

* * *

 

Yuu háta nekicsattant a pagoda egyik tartóoszlopának, és a lábaival közben ösztönösen átölelte a testet, amely szinte felszögezte a fára. Abban a pillanatban minden helyénvalónak és elfogadhatónak tűnt – mi több, tökéletesnek. Tépték, harapták és marták egymást, a sárkány kezei karmos mancsokká formálódtak, egyszerre erővel és ugyanakkor nagyon is gyengéden simítottak végig Yuu simára borotvált fején. Miközben a testük érintkezett, Yuu még sosem érezte magát ilyen közel Buddhához és a világmindenséghez. Nem volt ebben semmi természetellenes és bűnös, suhant át a fején – semmi, amit tiltani kellett volna, és semmi, amit szégyellni kellett volna. A sárkány roppant hímtagja újból és újból a testébe hatolt, és négy tűéles fog ütötte át a bőrt a kulcscsontja fölött. Olyan mélységésen mély helyre zuhant, ahonnan még a csillagok is csak kifordítva látszódtak, feketén pislákolva a fehér égen; és olyan sokára tért csak magához, hogy a sárkány aggódni kezdett miatta, de fogalma sem volt, hogyan ébreszthetné fel. Amikor Yuu kinyitotta a szemét, a pupillái keskenyek voltak, akár a kígyóké.

\- Ki volt ez a kisfiú álmomban? – kérdezte. – Miért… mit akart tőlem?  
\- A gyermek, aki minket választott a szüleinek… - felelte a sárkány szomorúan. – Mondott valamit?

Yuu megrázta a fejét. Végigpillantott magán, a széttépett kimonója rongyain, a karmolások nyomain a bőrén, és ekkor mégis elöntötte a szégyen. Még hogy ilyet – hogy egy doushin kamiból szerzetes legyen? És ha már szerzetes lett, eldobjon mindent magától azért, mert képtelen volt megszabadulni a vágyaitól? Hogy nézhet ezek után az emberek szemébe? Ki fogja átvenni tőle a templomot? Milyen élet vár egy egykori szerzetesre, aki nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy eldönthesse, fel akarja-e adni az életét egy társ, egy utód kedvéért?

\- Hogyan történhetett ez? – temette a tenyerébe az arcát. A sárkány maga sem értette, hogy hogyan történhetett. Arra még emlékezett, hogy bezárta Yuu-t a pagodába, és hazament, és másnap a városban járt, aztán ismét aludni tért otthon… de hogy hogyan került vissza a templomba, azt már nem tudta felidézni. Szeretett volna egy magasabb erőt, vagy bármi mást okolni a történtekért, de a felelős csakis ő lehetett, senki más.

Meglehet, a mamonójának volt igaza, amikor azt mondta, hogy a vágyaktól nem csak a lemondás, hanem azok beteljesítése útján is meg lehet szabadulni. De ahogy megérezte Yuu illatának változását, úgy gondolta, mindez nem számít már – mert akárhány leszületés is vár rá, és akárhány életet is kell még leélnnie, a sorsa mindig, újra és újra visszavezeti őt Azkához. Négyezer év alatt annyi kamival és emberrel volt dolga, és a többségüket sosem látta többé, minden képlékeny és mozgalmas volt körülötte, leszámítva a saját fajtársait – de ez a fiú időről időre felbukkant valamelyik életében, és ha felismerte, többé már nem volt képes elengedni.

\- Gondoskodni fogok rólad… - jelentette ki szigorúan, és amikor Yuu zavartan felé fordult, mint aki hiszi is és nem is, amit hall, magában hozzátette: _…ahogy mindig._


	2. A farkasok / I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...avagy mi történt azután, hogy Yuu akaratán kívül megölte Reitát, majd elnyelte őt az erdő.

Az erdőben vándorlás során az időérzék megszűnik, és csak a tér érzékelése marad meg. Yuu nem tudta, hány nap telt el azóta, hogy bevetette magát a rengetegbe, és nem is tartotta számon az időt. A napja akkor kezdődött, amikor az első fénypászma elérte az aljnövényzetet, és akkor fejeződött be, amikor eléggé besötétedett ahhoz, hogy hálóhelyet kelljen keresnie magának. Minden éjjel máshol aludt, a fák gyökere volt a párnája, és száraz fűvel vagy avarral takarózott.

Az esős évszak előrehaladtával Yuu megfázott, és nehéz, szorító köhögés gyötörte - az életösztöne pedig erősebb volt még a bánatánál is. Tudta, hogy egyedül, az erdő fái között barangolva a nyarat még átvészelheti, de az őszt és a telet már nem. Szüksége lesz menedékre, élelemre és tüzelőre, vagy kénytelen lesz visszamenni az emberek közé, egy másik városba talán - de ettől jobban ódzkodott, mint az éhhaláltól vagy a hidegtől.

A szerencse azonban mellé szegődött, mert egy nap rábukkant egy ösvényre, és az ösvényen haladva a hegyek irányába, útjába került egy elhagyott favágófalu. Yuu emlékezett rá, hogy gyerekkorában pusztító járvány söpört végig a szomszédos megyékben: a kamik többsége egy rövid ideig tartó lázas fekvéssel átvészelte, de az embereket igencsak megtizedelte a kór, és egész városok néptelenedtek el a nyomában. A névtelen településsel valószínűleg ugyanez történhetett: aki nem veszett oda, az elvándorolt inkább máshová munkáért, a gazdátlanul és gondozatlanul hagyott épületeket pedig hamarosan birtokba vette az erdő. Mire Yuu végigjárta a kis hegyi falu alig-alig látható főutcáját, a házak közül már csak négy volt elfogadható állapotban, a többi már mind düledezett, vagy össze is omlott, részben vagy egészen.

A legjobb állapotban mégis az iskola maradt meg, bármilyen kicsi épület is volt, látszódott rajta, hogy a városiak szeretettel és odafigyeléssel építették a gyerekeik számára. Ahogy Yuu nehézkesen eltolta az ajtaját, odabent még szinte friss volt a tatami, amelyen a kis asztalok sorakoztak. Tizenkettőt számolt össze belőlük, néhánynak a tetején még ott volt egy írókészlet is, ecsettel és tintakővel.

Bármilyen szomorú látványt nyújtott is az elhagyott falu, Yuu nem tétovázott sokat, és munkához látott. Az iskola épületéből mindent kipakolt, amire nem volt szüksége, és a környező házakból összehordta mindazt, ami még használható volt: edényeket, szerszámokat, tűzkövet. Ruhaneműt nemigen talált – a holmik többsége szétmállott a párától és a kifűtetlen házak téli hidegétől, de ami a kezébe akadt, az is penészes és dohos volt leginkább. Tudta, hogy ruhára azonban szüksége lesz, ezért azokat a darabokat, amelyek nyomokban menthetőnek tűntek, hamulúggal kimosta többször is, és kiteregette száradni a patak mentén. A régi futonokkal ugyanígy tett, és remélte, hogy a nap majd kiöli belőlük az apró bogarakat.

Rendbe tette az iskolaépület környékét is, kigyomlálta a gazokat, és minden nap gyűjtött egy kis fát téli tüzelőnek, amit a szomszédos üres házban halmozott fel. Talált számos régi fedeles cserépedényt, egyik-másikban még ott volt a tizenöt évvel korábbi savanyúságok és olajak maradéka, kiürítette és kimosta őket, későbbi használatra. A környező házak egykori konyhakertjeiben vadul burjánzott az édesburgonya, a mángold és a jamgyökér, de talált jópár gyömbér- és hagymagumót is. A falu közvetlen környezetében folydogált egy kis patak, fél óra járóföldre pedig egy nagyobbacska csermely, amely így nyár derekán tele volt hallal. Yuu pontosan tudta, hogy a tengertől távol, só híján csak füstöléssel és ecettel tud majd télire zöldséget tartósítani, ezért alaposan körbejárta a környéket, és megfigyelte, hol állnak alma-, kínai körte- és datolyaszilvafák, amelyeknek a gyümölcsét ősszel majd befőzheti.

Olaj híján esténként csak a tűzhelyen égő fa adott fényt, de nyáron, a nagy hőség idején egy régi üvegedénybe gyűjtött világító bogarakat, és az üveg száját lekötötte egy gyolcsdarabbal, hogy kapjanak levegőt; amikor pedig nem tudott aludni, ezeket az apró, világító bogarakat figyelte. Eszébe jutott az édesapja, aki gyerekkorában arra tanította, hogy ezek az apró kis bogarak azért világítanak, hogy magukhoz vonzzák a párjukat.

Yuu nem akart magához vonzani senkit sem. Neki jó volt egyedül, önmagáért dolgozott, csak saját magának osztotta be az idejét és az erejét: ha fáradt volt, pihent, ha éhes volt, evett. A száraz szalmával megtömött zsákokon fekve, az éjszaka neszeit és a távoli farkasüvöltést hallgatva sem félt és nem volt soha magányos. Olyan közel volt a természethez – és a saját természetéhez –, mint soha korábban.

Nyár vége felé, amikor közeledtek az őszt jelző első nagy viharok, ezzel együtt pedig Yuu újabb nászidőszaka, amit ezúttal egyedül kellett átvészelnie, elfogta a félelem: a doushinokról vagy a szüleik, vagy a társuk gondoskodott ilyenkor, de ő most nem számíthatott senkire. Tudta, hogyha nincs a közelében egy suijin, a láza hamarabb alább hagy majd, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy teljesen meg is szűnik.

Ahogy várta, két nappal korábban lett vége a lázas időszakának, mint legutóbb – de ezalatt az idő alatt annyira kiszáradt és lesoványodott, hogy majdnem egy hétig tartott visszanyernie az erejét, és mire újra talpra tudott állni, és halászni, gyümölcsöket és zöldségeket gyűjteni, már javában beköszöntött az ősz, és az esős, hideg idő.

 

* * *

 

A tél vészjóslóan közeledett, és Yuu minden nap egy kicsivel távolabb merészkedett a falutól, hogy fát gyűjtsön. A napok számítását már régen elhagyta, ezért csak a testérzeteire hagyatkozott, és úgy gondolta, még legalább két hete van felkészülni a következő nászidőszakára. Amikor a láza emelkedni kezdett, először azt gondolta, bizonyára csak megfázott, és nem vett róla tudomást, ám néhány óra elteltével, ahogy rázni kezdte a hideg, és rettentően vágyott arra, hogy az avarba vackolja magát, rájött, hogy mekkorát tévedett. Visszaindult a falu felé, ám ekkor egy hatalmas, szürke farkas állt az útjába. 

Yuu még sosem találkozott egy vaddisznónál nagyobb termetű állattal az erdőben, és megmerevedett a látványtól. Úgy tudta, a farkasok kerülik az embereket, de ez az állat nem félt tőle, sőt, kifejezetten kihívóan méregette, és lassan, félkörívben járva közeledett felé. Sokkal nagyobb volt annál, mint amekkorának egy farkasnak lennie kellett volna, és a szokatlan viselkedése és szemet szúrt Yuu-nak. Azon tűnődött, hogy az állat talán megveszett, és egy pillanatra sem merte megszakítani vele a szemkontaktust, attól való félelmében, hogy a farkas megtámadhatja. Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a farkasnak merev a vesszője, és a hasának feszül, ahogy lassan, óvatos léptekkel közeledik hozzá.

\- Na azt már nem! – rázta meg dühösen a fejét, és az övéhez kapott, hogy elővegye a kését, de a hatalmas állat gyorsabb volt nála, és egy ugrással leterítette.

Ezután minden rettentő gyorsasággal történt: az egyik pillanatban még a földön feküdt, és próbálta lebirkózni a farkast, kétségbeesetten igyekezve elkerülni, hogy hasra forduljon, mert akkor vége mindennek… aztán egy pillanattal később már az állat teteme alól próbált kikászálódni, és az egész arcát, nyakát és a mellkasa nagy részét beterítette a farkas vére. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogyan sikerült a kezébe kapnia a kést, és hogyan metszette el a farkas torkát, de a kétségbeesés és a harag olyan erővel ruházta fel, mint még soha.

Ahogy feltápászkodott a földről, a közeli fák között egy újabb farkast látott meg: fekete bundája volt, és ragyogó, mézbarna szemeivel úgy nézte Yuu-t, mintha ismerné. Ám hiába tűnt barátságosnak, Yuu érezte, hogy veszélyben van, és egy második támadóval szemben nem lenne esélye, ezért sarkon fordult, és futásnak eredt. Az életéért futott, legalábbis úgy érezte: elmenekült egy sárkány elől, elmenekült a kérői elől, és megállapodott egyedül a vadonban – csak nem fogja hagyni, hogy egy fenevad teperje le ezek után?

Nem nézett hátra, de hallotta a nyomában szaladó farkas lépteit – ám azt nem volt ereje felmérni, hogy közeledik-e hozzá, vagy lemarad tőle. Tudta, hogy az állat négy lábon gyorsabb nála, ezért az egyetlen lehetősége találni egy fát, amire felmászhat, vagy visszaérni a faluba, ahol bezárkózhat valahová. A falu túlságosan is távolinak tűnt, és a környéken csak ritkás fenyőfák nőttek, ezért szaladt, ahogy csak tudott, amíg a szalmafonatos szandáljának el nem szakadt a szíja és el nem botlott benne.

Nem szabad hason maradnia – figyelmeztette magát, és gyorsan szembefordult a támadójával, késsel a kezében, ám farkas helyett egy sötét, egészen napszítta bőrű fiú guggolt mögötte a földön, és óvatosan, ugyanakkor nagyon határozottan nyújtotta előre a lábát, és húzta maga után a törzsét. Yuu riadtan érzékelte, hogy a bal lába, amiben elesett, vérzik és fáj, ha megmozdítja: innen már nem volt hová menekülnie. Rettegve és mindenre elszántan szorította a kését, és nézett a teljesen csupasz, és meglehetősen koszos fiú arcába, aki finoman hozzáért a lábához, olyan arckifejezéssel, mintha aggódna miatta.

Yuu – talán a vér látványától, talán a lázától, talán a kimerültségtől – elkezdett szürkén látni, és hiába küzdött ellene, az eszmélete egyik pillanatról a másikra elhagyta.

 

* * *

 

Amikor magához tért, egy sötét és füstös barlangban feküdt egy prémekkel beborított, ágynak csak jóindulattal nevezhető deszkarakáson, és sülő hús illata csapta meg az orrát. A lábát valaki bekötözte és sínbe tette, betakarták egy prémekből varrt takaróval, és valószínűleg megitatták keserűfű teával, mert a láza most tompa volt és pulzáló, a lobogóan forró helyett.

\- Na lám, magadhoz tértél… - szólította meg egy hang, majd kisvártatva felbukkant az egyik fal takarásából egy idős férfi, a kezében egy faragott fa tálkával. Yuu a falhoz húzódott, és gyanakodva méregette az idegent: legalább hatvan, de talán hetven esztendős is lehetett, vagy csak nagyon megviselte az élet. Megállt Yuu előtt, és felkínálta neki a tálkát, benne valami gőzölgően forró folyadékkal. – Tökleves. Idén nagyon sok tök termett. Egyél. Na, ne nézz így rám! Érted, amit mondok?  
\- Kicsoda maga? – emelte fel a tekintetét Yuu.  
\- Én az vagyok, aki te harminc év múlva leszel… - felelte titokzatos mosollyal az ajkán. – De szólíts Asanaonak.

Egyszerre csak hangos nyüsszögésekkel kísérve becsörtetett a barlangba egy csapat farkaskölyök, és feltartott farokkal, egymáson taposva körbevették az idős férfit. Asanao lehajolt hozzájuk, végigsimított rajtuk, épp amelyiket érte – az egyik kölyök felugrott Yuu mellé az ágyra, és felborította a leveses edényt is, mire Asanao rászólt, tapsolt egyet, a kölykök pedig azonnal eliszkoltak tőle.

\- Szemtelen kölykök… - dohogta, miközben felvette a földről a fa tálkát. – Kíváncsiak voltak rád, de viselkedni egy idegennel, azt nem tudnak…  
\- Ön… _ookami_ lenne? – kérdezte Yuu bizonytalanul, mire a férfi elnevette magát.  
\- Ó nem, dehogy. Én közrendű vagyok, mint te. Az apám volt csak farkas.

Halk, szinte alig hallható léptekkel közeledett hozzájuk valaki, és Yuu felismerte a szagát: a fiú volt az erdőből. Ezúttal nem meztelenül bukkant fel előtte, hanem cserzett bőr ruhákban, megmosakodva, hosszú, hullámos haja szinte sörényként ölelte körbe a nyakát. Nagyon, _nagyon_ finom illata volt, ami nem kerülhette el Yuu figyelmét, ráadásul tágra nyílt tekintettel, mosolyogva fürkészte őt, majd megállt az ágya mellett, és az idős férfi felé fordult. Egy darabig csak egymásra néztek, majd Asanao azt kérdezte:  
\- A neved Azka?  
\- Nem… - rázta meg Yuu a fejét. – Az apám Yuusei-nek nevezett el, de mindenki Aoinak hív.

Újból néma párbeszéd zajlott a fiatal és az idős férfi között, majd Asanao újból Yuu felé fordult:  
\- Megöltél egy farkast? Igaz ez?  
\- Megtámadott és rám akarta erőszakolni magát… meg kellett védenem magam… - felelte Yuu, mire a fiú szélesen elvigyorodott. Yuu kérdőn nézett fel rá, ám helyette az öreg férfi felelt:  
\- A valódi neved Azka, és ehhez a falkához tartoztál. Kamoku emlékszik rád azokból az időkből. Ugyanennyi idős voltál, amikor egyik napról a másikra eltűntél. Egy sárkány vett üldözőbe, de hiába kerestek, mindkettőtöknek nyoma veszett.  
\- Egy sárkány? Egy… fekete sárkány? – kérdezte Yuu, mire a fiú bólintott. Yuu vett egy mély levegőt, és lesütötte a szemét. – Most is az elől a fekete sárkány elől menekülök még.  
\- Szóval ezért jöttél el a tieidtől? – kérdezte Asanao.   
\- Ezért… - bólintott Yuu. – És mert… nem volt maradásom közöttük. Meg… megöltem egy embert.  
\- Nagyobb baj, hogy megöltél egy farkast is… - vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. – Ezért felelned kell majd a vének előtt…

A fiú nem bírta abbahagyni a mosolygást, és Yuu ettől rettentően zavarba jött. Mióta kiderült róla, hogy doushin, többen is kimutatták felé az érdeklődésüket és a vonzalmukat, de sosem ennyire nyíltan, és ez valahol nagyon is imponált neki.

\- Te... nem tudsz beszélni? - kérdezte a fiút, de az csak tovább mosolygott rá.  
\- Akit az apja farkas alakjában nemzett, az nem képes rá... - felelte a fiú helyett Asanao.  
\- De akkor maga hogyan beszélget vele? - csodálkozott Yuu, mire az idős férfi felnevetett.  
\- Majd idővel megérted. Magatokra hagyjalak titeket? Szeretnéd vele tölteni a nászidőszakodat?  
\- Nem! - csattant fel rémülten Yuu, és ide-oda kapkodta a fejét a két férfi között. - Nem, dehogy! Hiszen nem is ismerem!

A fiú erre olyan csalódott arcot vágott, mint aki komolyan számított rá, hogy együtt lehetnek majd. Asanao karcosan felnevetett, és megcsapdosta a fiú hátát, aki szomorú szemekkel meredt rá. Egy percig néma párbeszédet váltottak, majd a fiú durcás grimaszt vágott, és elsomfordált. Yuu még mindig elhűlve figyelte, és jobban magára húzta a prémekből varrt takarót, Asanao pedig elment egy újabb tál levesért.

\- A világért sem akarok beleszólni a döntésedbe... - nyújtotta át a második adag meleg levest Yuu-nak - ...de itt máshogy megy az élet, mint a városban. Tizenhat éves koromig én is ott éltem az anyámmal, engem is rendes doushinnak neveltek és vigyáztak rám... de ennek nincs jelentősége. Szívesen gondoskodom rólad, amíg tart a lázad, de ez errefelé nem szokás. Úgysem foganhatsz meg, ezért kár elnyomni magadban az ösztönöket.  
\- Keserűfű teát adott nekem? - kérdezte Yuu, mire a férfi megrázta a fejét.  
\- Annál jóval erősebb főzetet. Ebben a falkában csakis a vezér társának születhetnek kicsinyei. Ha bárki más megfogan a falkából, a kölyköket születésük után elveszik tőle, a gyengébbeket pedig megölik.  
\- Ez... rettenetes! - hőkölt hátra Yuu.    
\- A falka élete ilyen... igyál, Aoi – biccentett a leveses tálka felé Asanao. - De ha nincs falka, nincs élet sem. A suijinek vadásznak ránk és védelmeznek minket. Nagyon kemények a telek itt a vadonban, ezt elhiheted nekem.  
\- Ön hogy került ide? - kérdezte Yuu, miközben belekortyolt a levesbe. Sűrű volt és tápláló, ha nem is a legfinomabb, amit valaha evett.  
\- Úgy, hogy szerelmes lettem... - mosolyodott el Asanao, és úgy tűnt, egy pillanatra visszaemlékszik a történtekre. - És a gyökereim is ide vonzottak. Akinek az ereiben farkasvér csorog, az előbb-utóbb visszatalál ide. Persze, akkoriban mit sem tudtam arról, hogy milyen az ookamik élete. A társam már jó néhány éve odaveszett egy vadászaton, de a falka azóta is gondoskodik rólam. Én pedig gondoskodom a kölykökről... - felelte mosolyogva. - Amelyik képes rá, azt megtanítom beszélni, a doushinokat varrni, főtt ételt készíteni, orvosságokat főzni. Nem haszontalan tudás ez sem, de önmagában semmit sem ér, ha tavaszra a falka fele éhenhal. Ezért tanuld meg most, hogy szava itt csak annak van, aki az élelemről gondoskodik.

Yuu összeharapta az ajkait, és szomorúan nézte a tál levest a kezében. Az egyik tekintélyelvű világot elhagyva egy másik, ugyanolyan tekintélyelvű világba csöppent, és fogalma sem volt arról, hogyan tud majd itt boldogulni.

 

* * *

 

Yuu épp csak magához tért és erőre kapott a nászidőszaka után, amikor a falka vénei maguk elé rendelték. A gyűlést a falka otthonául szolgáló barlangoktól távolabb, egy erdei tisztáson tartották, ahol valamilyen oknál fogva a talaj vörös volt, és nem nőtt rajta semmiféle növény. Az ookamik ezúttal emberi alakjukban ültek kört, a falkavezér - akit Yuu már hallomásból ismert - egy lapos sziklára telepedett, és onnan fürkészte őt. Mindannyian idősek voltak, Asanaohoz hasonló korúak, és kivétel nélkül mindegyik suijin férfi volt: napbarnította arcúak, a bőrüket erek és inak sokasága szőtte át, a hajuk száraz volt, mint a téli zuzmók, és csak deréktól lefelé viseltek ruhákat. A mellkasukat, a karjukat és a vállukat mindenütt hegek borították: egykori vadászatok és párviadalok nyomai.

Amikor Yuu a tisztás közepére lépett, a vezér egy mozdulattal magához intette – Yuu pedig óvatosan és kissé félve lépett közel hozzá, és majdnem hátrálni kezdett, ahogy az idős férfi megérintette a homlokán.

 _Most már értesz engem?_ – hallott Yuu egy erőteljes, mély férfihangot a fejében, és azonnal tudta, hogy ez csakis a vezér lehet.

\- Igen… - felelte hangosan, mire a férfi bólintott, és visszahúzta a kezét.

 _Mi a neved, fiú? Kinek a kölyke vagy?_ – hallotta ugyanazt a hangot ismét, és az őt vizslató sötét szemekbe nézett.

\- Niikura Yuusei vagyok, és Niikura Kaoru az apám – felelte büszkén, mire egy másik hang szólalt meg a fejében: _hazugság!_

 _Ismerjük Niikura Kaorut… -_ folytatta kimérten a vezér. – _Az anyja félvér, és a nagyapja a mi törzsünkhöz tartozott. Mi számon tartjuk a mieinket. De te… te nem vagy Niikura Kaoru fia._

 

Eszébe jutott az a bizonyos pillanat, amikor kihallgatta a szülőapját és a bácsikáját a lépcsőházban beszélgetni. Soha eddig nem gondolt bele, hogy mi van akkor, ha az apja nem is az apja valójában, de a falkavezér láthatóan pontosan tudta az igazságot: _te nem a mi vérünkből való vagy. A szagod hideg és nyirkos, mint a kígyóké. Megérdemelnéd, hogy közéjük vessünk, amiért megölted egy testvérünket._

Yuu egész testében remegni kezdett, ám szerencséjére a farkasok figyelmét valami más vonta el róla: valamennyien egyfelé fordultak, és Yuu egy rekedtes hangot hallott a fejében: _A fiad van itt…_

 _Tudom –_ felelte némán a falkavezér. – _Kamoku, gyere elő, ne ólálkodj erre, mint valami tolvaj!_

A fiú egyik pillanatról a másikra lépett elő a tisztásra, mintha eddig láthatatlan lett volna, és a szagát sem lehetett érezni a levegőben. Yuu és ő összenéztek, a fiú pedig elmosolyodott, és Yuu felismerhetően meghallotta a hangját a fejében: _Apám, hiszen ő Azka! Nem számít, milyen alakban tért vissza!_

 _Nem úgy van az! Megölte az unokámat!_ – csattant fel erre egy hang, és hozzá dühös, állatias morgás társult – Yuu oda fordult, és az öreg szemébe nézett, aki színtiszta gyűlölettel meredt rá.

\- Rám akarta erőszakolni magát, a becsületemet védtem! – húzta ki magát Yuu, és az általa kimondott emberi szavakat követően még nagyobb lett a csönd a tisztáson.

 _Még ha így is történt_ – szólalt meg erre egy nyugodt, megfontolt hang a körben – _ha a falkánk egyik tagjával történik, az jogos védelem. Ha egy orochi-vérből származó közrendű teszi, akkor az gyilkosság, és felelnie kell érte._

 

A fiú ekkor kihúzta magát, és közelebb lépett Yuu-hoz, miközben az egyik öreg felé fordult – vélhetően ahhoz, amelyik az imént beszélt: _de hát ő Azka, közülünk való! Egy yougan űzte el tőlünk, és most egy másik yougan űzte vissza hozzánk! De ő ugyanaz az Azka, a mi Azkánk!_

 _Egy dolog bizonyos_ – jelentette ki gondterhelten a falkavezér, mire Kamoku és Yuu is felé fordultak, az öreg farkas pedig folytatta: _mégpedig az, hogy nem lehet egyszerre kint is és bent is. El kell döntenie, hogy farkasként él és áll helyt a tetteiért, vagy kígyóként._

\- Nincs szükségem rá, hogy befogadjanak, én egyedül is boldogulok… - húzta ki magát Yuu. – És kiállok bárki ellen, aki szerint nincs jogom megvédeni magam a támadóimtól!

 

A vezér hosszan nézte Yuu arcát, majd lassan mosolyra húzódott a szája, és láthatóvá váltak a hatalmas, megsárgult agyarai is.

 _Ez bizony a mi Azkánk…_ \- jelentette ki mosolyogva.


	3. A farkasok / II.

Yuu olyan halkan járt az avaron, mint azok az állatok, akikre vadászott. Mindig egyedül indult útnak, íjjal a hátán, késsel az övében, és követte a patak folyását az egyik kis völgy felé, ahol a szarvasok szerettek időzni. Ma nem találkozott velük, de az egyik szikla alól kikapott néhány hízott kukacot, horogra tűzte őket, és a jéghártyás vízbe dobta, majd várt.

Hitte is meg nem is, hogy benne egy néhai ookami lelke született újjá – számára a farkasok társasága egészen megfoghatatlannak tűnt, különösen azok után, hogy a falkavezér visszavette tőle a gondolataik hallásának képességét. Asanao ugyan azzal bíztatta, hogyha majd társa lesz, megint képes lesz hallani őket, de Yuu ezt lerázta magáról. Neki ugyan nem lesz társa soha.

A falkával maradt, leginkább azért, mert józan ésszel belátta, hogy a telet egyedül nagyon nehezen vészelné át, és szüksége volt egy másik doushinra, aki törődött vele és vigyázott rá a nászidőszakai alatt. No meg azért is, mert így mentesült az önvédelemből elkövetett gyilkosság felelősségre vonása alól, és mert a falka viszonylag nagy mozgásteret adott számára, így nem érezte magát kényszerítve semmire. Amíg élelmet vitt haza, addig senki nem kérdezte tőle, hogy merre jár, és Yuu-nak pontosan erre volt szüksége.

Ahogy a patak partján üldögélt, és már a harmadik pisztrángot kapta ki a vízből, megérezte, hogy figyelik – majd kisvártatva azt is megérezte, ahogy valaki közeledik felé. Szélárnyékban jött, ezért nem érezte a szagát, de pontosan tudta, hogy csakis Kamoku lehet az.  
\- Már megint követsz? – mormogta, és hátranézett a válla fölött.

A borostyánszemű farkas lassú léptekkel előjött a távoli bokrok közül, és odajött Yuu mellé, majd leült a földre, és a patakot nézte: a feje magasabban volt Yuu-énál is.

\- Mondtam neked, hogy ne járkálj állandóan a nyomomban… - dohogott Yuu, de a farkas egy nyikkanással sem felelt, csak nézett rá a nagy, sárga szemeivel. Yuu-t roppantul dühítette néha, hogy nem érti a falkában élőket, de amikor Kamoku így nézett rá, szavak nélkül is pontosan tudta, hogy mire gondol.

\- Ne hívj Azkának! – jelentette ki keményen, mire a farkas hátrahúzta a füleit. – Nem vagyok Azka. Én nem emlékszem semmire az előző életeimből, és ez így van jól.

A farkas halk, nyüsszenő hangot hallatott, mintha igazolni akarná a hallottakat.

\- És ne legyenek tévképzeteid kettőnkről… - folytatta Yuu szárazon. – Az első fiú, aki udvarolni próbált nekem, fej nélkül végezte. Az első, akivel megosztottam a nászidőszakomat, meghalt. És az utolsó, aki megpróbált maga alá gyűrni, szintén halott. Ha jót akarsz magadnak, Kamoku, akkor békén hagysz engem. Nekem nincs szükségem egyetlen suijinre sem.

A farkas ekkor az egyik mancsával megkarmolta Yuu oldalát – csak fel akarta hívni magára a figyelmet, és arra késztetni Yuu-t, hogy nézzen rá, de Yuu ezt az érintést támadásnak vélte, és ösztönösen védeni próbálta magát. Egyszerre csak mindketten a földön feküdtek, egymáson át-átfordulva, és az egyik pillanatban Kamoku még farkas alakjában volt, a másikban pedig már ember képében szorította le Yuu kezeit a földre. Yuu sosem találkozott még senkivel, akivel testi erő tekintetében alulmaradt volna, és ha nem kedvelte volna a fiút annyira, most is a kése után kapott volna, hogy azzal tartsa távol magától.

A háta beleszorult a földbe, és ahol a meztelen hasa kibukkant a ruha alól, a hideg levegő csípte a bőrét. Egy hónapja átesett már a nászlázán, és egyetlen porcikája sem kívánta a másikkal való együttlétet, de pontosan tudta, hogy a birkózásuknak előbb-utóbb ez lesz majd a vége.  
\- Hagyj békén, Kamoku! – nyögte Yuu erőlködve. – Nem akarlak, értsd már meg! Ha nem hagyod abba, megöllek téged is!

A fiú erre Yuu szemébe nézett, és szomorúság, harag és kétségbeesés ült az arcára. Hiába próbálta Yuu elfordítani a fejét, Kamoku a homlokához szorította a sajátját, vett egy mély lélegzetet, és kifújta - Yuu pedig belélegezte a lehelete páráját, és egy pillanattal később már egy álomban találta magát.

 

Máshogy nézett ki, mint ma - másmilyen volt az arca is, de mindettől függetlenül azonnal megérezte ezzel az idegennel az önazonosságot. Egy ugyanilyen patak mellett guggolt, egy lapos kőre fektetett egy keszeget, és egy fekete, fényes obszidiánpengével pucolta róla a pikkelyeket. Mellette egy szürke-fehér kölyökfarkas ült a földön, és figyelte, mit csinál. Yuu _hallotta_ a fejében, ahogy a farkas beszél hozzá: _De hát miért nem akarsz a társam lenni?_

Yuu egy pillanatra sem állt meg a mozdulatban, és a kopoltyújánál fogva átfordította a halat a másik oldalára. A szája ugyan nem mozgott, csak kis mosolyra húzódott, de hangtalanul is azt felelte: _Kölyök vagy még, Kamoku._

A farkas nyüsszentett, és közelebb kúszott hozzá, majd élénk izgatott tekintettel folytatta: _Férfi akarok lenni, és azt akarom, hogy te legyél a társam! Majd meglátod, én leszek a legerősebb a falkában, és akkor majd engem fogsz választani! Én pedig elviszlek magammal, és alapítunk egy saját falkát, mi ketten!_

 _Meg ne halljam ezt még egyszer!_ \- szórt egy kis marék halpikkelyt a kölyök felé egy ingerült mozdulattal.  _Te a vezér fia vagy, kötelezettségeid vannak a falkával szemben. És mire te férfikorba érsz, én már túl öreg leszek hozzád, talán már nem is élek..._

 _Én csak téged szeretlek, Azka!_ \- csaholt rá a kisfarkas. - _Örökkön-örökké várni fogok rád! Ha meghalsz, én akkor is tovább várok! Sosem lesz más társam rajtad kívül!_

 _Makacs egy kölyök vagy... mindig is az voltál..._ \- mosolyodott el Yuu, miközben őszintén remélte, hogy a fiú majd elfelejti őt idővel. Talán ezért is tette hozzá könnyelműen: _majd egy másik életben talán szerencsésebb körülmények között találkozunk._

 

Yuu döbbenten nézett a fölé tornyosuló Kamokura, aki kíváncsian várta, hogy mondjon valamit. Yuu-nak az jutott eszébe először, hogy bár csökkent közöttük a távolság, a fiú még mindig legalább három-négy évvel fiatalabb volt nála, noha ez a testi erején és az eltökéltségén nem változtatott. 

\-  Nem az vagyok, akinek hiszel... - csóválta meg szomorúan a fejét. – És még ha így is lenne… a mostaniakat sem nevezném éppen szerencsés körülményeknek.

A fiú komoly, eltökélt szemekkel nézett rá egy darabig, majd lassan lehajolt hozzá, hogy megcsókolja. Yuu ezúttal nem küzdött ellene, és engedte, hogy Kamoku nyelve végigsimítson a fogain, bebocsátást kérve tőle.

A csóknak olyan hirtelen szakadt vége, hogy Kamoku azt sem tudta, hol van és ki ő, és hogy került a késpenge a nyakára. Yuu szeme rezzenetlen maradt, amikor a tekintetük találkozott, és a hangja is nyugodt volt, amikor kimondta:  
\- Nem vagyok a tiéd. Nem vagyok senkié se. Megértettél?

A fiú összepréselte ajkait, és hátraugrott, a mozdulatban félúton pedig visszaváltozott farkassá, és sértetten az erdő felé szaladt. Yuu hosszan nézett utána, és közben a szíve össze-vissza kalapált: nem tudott őszintén fellélegezni, mert tudta, hogy Kamoku nem fogja ilyen könnyedén feladni őt, és a mostani esetnek még lesz folytatása.

 

* * *

 

Rettentő tél köszöntött rájuk – olyan hideg volt, hogy a doushinok többségének elmaradt a nászidőszaka is, és mindannyian kalácsba kuporodva próbálták egymást felmelegíteni a barlang mélyén. A tűz sem nyújtott elég meleget, és Yuu aggódott két kölyökért, akik a tél eleje óta nagyon lesoványodtak. Ő maga is nagyon fázott, hiába varrt magának prémekből csizmát és kesztyűt, és hiába viselt magán több réteg ruhát is, a hideg átjárta a csontjait, és amikor lefeküdt pihenni, sokszor attól félt, hogy mire felébred, a lefagyott fülét ott találja majd a vánkosán.

Azok, akik képesek voltak emberi alakot ölteni, jobban viselték a zord évszakot, ám a kölykök, akik farkas alakban látták meg a napvilágot, és még nem érték meg a serdülőkort, sokkal inkább ki voltak téve a kemény télnek. Yuu-nak volt egy kedvence közöttük, Csillag, egy aranyos, feltehetően doushin kislány, a homlokán négyágú, fehér folttal, és ez a kölyök volt a leginkább veszélyben. Yuu számtalanszor felvette, a ruhája alá bújtatta, simogatta, és próbálta megetetni, de a kis állat napról napra csak fogyott, míg egy reggel kihűlve és összegömbölyödve találta meg, a többi kölyöktől távolabb, mereven és holtan. Yuu-t nagyon megviselte a kölyök elvesztése, hiszen Asanaoval kettesben ők gondoskodtak róla, és hiába nem a sajátja volt, a vele töltött idő miatt tulajdonképpen annak tekintette. Ő állt a vezér elé, hogy tudassa vele a hírt, miszerint az egyik gyermeke elhalálozott – de a vezér egy intéssel elküldte magától. Meglehet, belül gyászolta a kölykét, de Yuu számára úgy tűnt, az érdektelensége a kölyök gyengeségének szólt: a doushinok a falkában nem képviseltek sem erőt, sem hasznosságot, a vezér társát nem számítva, aki közel egyenrangúnak számított a vezérrel. A többi doushinnak csak annyi dolga volt, hogy a kölykökre vigyázzanak, és előkészítsék az ételt, a bőröket, prémeket, köteleteket és madzagokat a vadászok számára. Yuu úgy érezte, hogy ez a világ semmiben nem különbözik attól, amitől elmenekült – és ismét megfordult a fejében, hogy talán mégis jobb lenne neki egyedül.

Azonban a nyilvánvaló szükségletein túl – hiszen továbbra is rá volt utalva Asanao vigyázó jelenlétére, és részben a társaságára is - élvezte, hogy különleges helye volt a falkában. Az orochi származása olyan erőkkel ruházta fel, amivel az ookami doushinok nem rendelkeztek: nem menekültek tőle az állatok, mindig tudott halat fogni vagy vadat elejteni, még ha nem is okozott számára örömet, sőt, kifejezetten furdalta a lelkiismeret, ha csapdába csalt egy gyanútlan őzet vagy vaddisznót. De amikor a zsákmányt a nyakába vette és hazavitte a falkának, abból pedig egy-két napig mindenkinek jutott, a tisztelet és hála akkor is körülvette, ha ezek az érzések szavakban sosem nyilvánultak meg.

Aztán tél vége felé Asanao is beteg lett. Egyre gyakrabban köhögött, egyre mélyebbről, egyre kaparósabban, és Yuu néha észrevette, hogy amikor elfordul, véreset köp. Elkezdett legyengülni, éjszakánként nem aludt a saját ugatásától, és nappal pedig nem volt már ereje dolgozni: a kölykök rá- és köréfeküdtek, hogy melegítsék, és Yuu attól kezdve nem tágított mellőle. 

\- Visszamegyek a városba… - mondta neki egy nap halkan. – Hozok orvosságot.  
\- Minek? – nézett rá Asanao mosolyogva, miközben lassan kortyolgatta a levest, amit a doushin nők főztek. – Valamiben meg kell halni egyszer. Még a tavaszt megvárom, szeretném látni a fákat virágozni, aztán elmegyek a társam után.  
\- Ne mondj ilyeneket… - rázta meg Yuu a fejét. – Vigyázunk egymásra. Én vigyázok rád, és te vigyázol rám. Mi lesz velem nélküled?  
\- Boldogulsz te… - mosolyodott el a férfi. – Benned nagyon sok erő van, nagyon sok életöröm. Még azok is, akik túlságosan fennhordják az orrukat a falkában ahhoz, hogy közrendű és nem ookami származékkal keveredjenek, még ők is megnéznek, ha az erdőbe indulsz. Légy velük óvatos. Olyat válassz, aki gyengének is szeretne. És te válassz. Ne hagyd, hogy téged válasszanak.  
\- Nekem nem kell társ… - hőkölt hátra Yuu komoran. – Nem kell.  
\- Amikor a leginkább ezt hiszed, akkor van rá a legnagyobb szükséged… - felelte Asanao. – Majd rájössz erre a maga idejében.

Azt hitte, nem fogja megviselni az idős férfi halála, hogy kiégtek belőle az érzések lassan, ám Yuu nagyon megroppant ekkor, és azt sem tudta, mihez kezdjen magával. Örökké egyedül járta az erdőt, és ha a kölykök követték, felugráltak rá, elkergette őket magától. Nem akart ő kötődni senkihez sem. Szégyellte magát az önző gondolatai miatt, de az járt a fejében állandóan, hogy mostantól ki fog majd vigyázni rá, ki fog gondoskodni róla a nászidőszakai alatt? És miközben ezen tűnődött, szinte észre sem vette, hogy a hegyoldalban felfelé sétálva egyre nehezebben lép, hogy micsoda súlya van a tavaszi levegőnek, tele virágporral, spórákkal és verejtékkel, amelyeket a napfény felfelé szív a fák koronájáig. Egyszerre csak megállt, megkapaszkodott egy fa törzsében, vett egy mély levegőt, és a bőre felizzott, mint a parázs.

Nem, az nem lehet, hogy ilyen hirtelen, a semmi közepén törjön rá a láza! Azonnal menedéket kell találnia, vagy egy patakot, ahol megmosakodhat, nehogy egy suijin megérezze a szagát, mondogatta magának, de képtelen volt elereszteni a fa törzsét, amiben fogódzót talált. Jó érzéssel töltötte el, ahogy a fa meleg, földillatú, durva felülete a bőréhez ért, és hiába nem akarta, hozzásimította az arcát. Mintha minden városi ösztöne és józansága elpárolgott volna belőle, amint meglátott egy kisebb, száraz tűlevelekkel borított tisztást, ellenállhatatlan késztetést érzett, hogy a puha fenyőtűkre feküdjön. Lekapkodta a ruháit, és úgy hasalt végig a földön, hogy a meztelen bőre minél nagyobb felületen érintkezhessen a földdel. Csókolni akarta a sáros gyökereket, hozzájuk dörgölőzni, eggyé válni velük, belekaparni magát a földbe, betakarózni a nedves avarral. És miközben érzéki örömmel hempergett a tűleveleken, a keze az ágyékára tévedt, és gyorsan, türelmetlenül simogatni kezdte magát. Az elmaradt téli nászidőszaka hevessége egybefolyt a tavaszival, és szinte megkettőzte a vágyát.

Nem is hallotta és nem is szagolta ki a közelben kószáló farkasokat, akiket odavonzott a szagával. Csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor az egyik a másik torkának esett, és a két farkas közül a védtelenebb nyüszítve próbált hátrálni az erősebb suijin elől. De még legalább két másik akadt, aki távolabbról nézte az összecsapásukat, és várta a kimenetelét, mielőtt próbálkozni mert volna.

Yuu felpattant, és szaladni kezdett, amennyire az ereje engedte: soha ilyen ólmosan nehéznek nem érezte még a tagjait. Amennyire rettegett attól, hogy egy vadidegen farkas megtámadja és meghágja, ugyanannyira ólmosan nehezek voltak a tagjai, és a máskor könnyed lépéséi megnyúltak, bizonytalanokká váltak. Valahol a szíve mélyén úgy érezte, Asanaonak mégiscsak igaza volt, és szüksége van egy suijinre, mert akkor legalább véget ér ez a lázas eszméletvesztés, amitől elveszít mindent önmagából – de közben nem így akarta, hogy megtörténjen. Nem akarta azt érezni, hogy mindegy, hogy hol és kivel, és nem akart arra gondolni, hogy milyen következményei lehetnek ennek.

Kihasználva az időt, amíg a farkasok egymással viaskodtak és nem figyeltek oda rá, Yuu el tudott szaladni a forrásig. Amint a meztelen talpa a jéghideg vízbe ért, mintha felrémlett volna benne egy álom, és hirtelen visszatért belé a megszokott önmaga. Tudta, hogy menekülnie kell, minél gyorsabban, minél messzebbre, és sebesen kapkodta a lábait a patak mentén haladva, amíg a hátára nem ugrott valaki. Nem volt nála a kése, így jobb híján csak a kezeivel és a lábaival tudta védeni magát – ám így is halálra rémült, amikor megérezte a combjai között a rá támadó farkas hatalmas, kemény vesszőjét. Rúgott és kapálózott, és harapott is volna, ha elért volna bármit, amire ráharaphat – próbálta összeszorítani a lábait és védeni a szülőnyílását a betolakodó elől… ám egy pillanattal később érezte, hogy hiába küzd. Valami beléhatolt, valami nagy és kemény, és igaz, hogy csak egy pillanatig tartott, de Yuu egyszerre iszonyodott tőle és saját magától, amiért csak még nedvesebb és csúszósabb lett a szülőcsatornája, ahogy megérezte magában az idegen szervet.

A következő pillanatban egy dárdahegy fúródott keresztül a farkas fején, és jött ki a hegye az álla alatt, vörös esővel terítve be Yuu arcát. Vett egy mély levegőt, és amint kifújta, a farkas teste lependerült róla, és Kamoku dühös, zaklatott arca nézett vissza rá. Yuu nem tudta, mit mondjon, vagy hogy egyáltalán meg merjen-e mozdulni – Kamoku hajolt le hozzá, és kapta fel, olyan könnyedén, ahogy Yuu a kölyköket szokta felkapdosni. A fiú egy kézzel tartotta őt a testéhez közel, Yuu pedig a nyakába és a vállába kapaszkodva próbált hozzá simulni, amíg Kamoku másik kezében a dárdával megállt a többi suijin ookami előtt. Hiába nem szóltak egy szót sem, Yuu azonban pontosan tudta, mi zajlik körülöttük: a többség azonnal eloldalgott, néhány kitartó hím ott maradt, és lassú léptekkel kezdett körbesétálni, de egyértelműen nem mertek megkockáztatni egy támadást Kamokuval szemben.

Yuu behunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy Kamoku vigye, amerre akarja. Eszébe jutott, amit Iwagami tanított neki a régi idők doushinjairól, akik nem voltak gyengék, csak azzal szemben, akivel szemben nem akartak erősebbnek bizonyulni. Érezte, hogy az ő útja itt most véget ért, és vagy Kamokut választja, vagy senki mást rajta kívül, ez a gondolat pedig furcsa mód megnyugtatta: mintha végre elrendeződött volna valami, ami régóta rendezetlenül várta.

Kamoku a saját rejtekhelyére vitte: Yuu tudta, hogy az ookamik közül minden suijinnek volt egy kis barlangja vagy ürege, amit körbejelölt a szagával, és ahol az idegen betolakodókat büntetlenül megölhette. Yuu-t meglepte, hogy mennyire otthonos és meleg a hely, mélyen a földbe nyúlva, prémekkel kibélelve, amelyek mind Kamoku szagát viselték magukon. Ahogy végigfeküdt rajtuk, a felcsapó illatok olyan csiklandós érzéssel töltötték el, ami az egész gerincén végigszaladt. Egy tökhéjkulacsból sűrű, keserű ital csöpögött a nyelvére, és annyira forrónak és száraznak érezte magát, hogy még ezt is hajlandó volt lenyelni. A lábait hívogatóan széttárta, és fájón, hatalmasat sóhajtott, amikor először megérezte magában a fiút. Felnézett rá, és gyengéden megérintette az arcát: a sűrű, fekete haj sátorként betakarta kettejüket, amikor Kamoku lehajolt hozzá, hogy megcsókolja. Meglehet, az erdő vadjai közé tartozott, és elképesztő erő munkált benne, de az érintése olyan finom volt és lágy, hogy Yuu azt hitte, belehal a gyönyörűségbe.

Egymás felé mozdultak, egyre gyorsabban és hevesebben, és Yuu még sosem érezte ennyire, hogy él, hogy az egység része, és a szíve hirtelen üresebb lett, mint valaha gondolta volna. Csak Kamoku értette ezt, és csak ő volt képes megtölteni őt élettel és szerelemmel és fehér ragyogással. Ahogy a hímtagja tovább dagadt benne, egészen addig a pontig, amikor már egyikük sem tudott mozdulni, és az ágyékuk szorosan egymáshoz tapadt, Yuu hátravetette a fejét, és hagyta, hogy a fehér fény végigcsorogjon benne, remélve, hogy eléri a szívét is. A saját gyönyöre úgy ragadta magával, hogy percekig képtelen volt még a szemhéját is megmozdítani, és mikor ránézett Kamokura, csak az őszinte csodálatot és rajongást látta benne. Aztán egyszerre csak meghallotta Kamoku hangját a fejében: _bár tudnád, bár megértenéd, hogy mennyire szeretlek, és nem csak most, hanem mindig, szüntelenül…_

\- Tudom... – mondta halkan, és kimerülten visszacsukta a szemeit. – Ennek így kellett lennie, igaz?

 _Boldoggá foglak tenni, Azka!_ – csattant fel a fiú hangja a fejében. – _Talán nem most, talán csak idővel, de boldog leszel mellettem. Megígérem neked!_

\- Jól van… - ásított Yuu, és a láztól bágyadtan elfordította a fejét.

Kamoku elkapta az állát, és visszafordította maga felé, majd mélyen a szemébe nézett, és úgy mondta neki, hangok nélkül, de mégis rendkívüli szigorral: _az enyém vagy, csakis az enyém vagy! És mindennél fontosabb vagy számomra! Te vagy az én kincsem, Azka! És úgy is fogok vigyázni rád…_

Yuu akkor annyira elszakadt a jelentől, hogy az sem számított volna neki, ha Kamoku a csillagokat is leígéri az égről. Csak a meleg, éltető, fehér fényt kereste magában, csak a vágya létezett, semmi más.

 

* * *

 

Attól kezdve a falkában mindenki egy párként kezdte kezelni őket, ami Yuu számára különösen kellemetlen következményekkel járt: Kamoku, és legfőképpen az édesapja elvárta tőle, hogy ne járjon többé vadászni, és az ideje nagy részét a kölykök gondozásával töltse, a többi doushinhoz hasonlóan.

Amennyire Yuu-nak nem fűlött a foga ehhez eleinte, olyan könnyen megbékélt az új feladatával. A kis farkasok szépen cseperedtek, egyre szemtelenebbek voltak – az idősebbek közül néhányan már az átváltozásukat gyakorolták, és Yuu mosolyogva nézte, ahogy a domboldalon lefelé szaladva átbucskáznak a fejükön, és kisfiúkként-kislányokként állnak fel a lejtő aljára érve. Szerette őket mosdatni az egyre melegebb patakvízben, és néhányukat meg tudta tanítani szavakra is, ami különös örömmel töltötte el. Minél többet volt velük, annál inkább érezte, hogy a gondoskodás a természetének alapvető részét képezi, és annál inkább vágyott rá, hogy saját kicsinyei legyenek. Természetesen tudta, hogy ez nem történhet meg – bár óvatosan, tapogatózva kérdezősködött egy idősebb doushin asszonynál, hogy mi történne, ha megfoganna Kamokutól. A vezér vajon a saját unokáit is elpusztítaná, vagy felfalná? A válasz, miszerint a suijineket, és azok közül is az erősebbeket, életrevalóbbakat befogadná a sajátjai közé, a gyengébbeket pedig sorsára hagyná a vadonban, Yuu-t rettenetesen bántotta. A tény, hogy számára nincs más út, mint idegenként nevelni fel a saját utódait, és hagyni, hogy mások döntsenek a sorsuk felől, felháborította, de el is szomorította. Úgy gondolta, lennie kell más útnak, de nem volt biztos abban, hogy Kamoku kész, vagy hajlandó lenne-e ezt az utat járni.

Amikor a nyári nászidőszaka közeledett, egyre többször szemlélték egymást a távolból, akkor is, ha éppen nem voltak együtt. A magánéletük nem tartozott a falkára, ezért mások előtt sosem mutathatták ki az összetartozásukat, de Yuu sokszor kacér, mosolygó pillantásokkal kereste kettejük között a hidat, és Kamoku az ilyen gesztusok előtt mindig értetlenül állt csupán.

A folyóra ment halat fogni, és várta, hogy Kamoku szokásához híven kövesse. Amikor kettesben maradtak, annak mindig ugyanaz lett a vége: Yuu egy fa törzse és Kamoku teste közé ékelődött, a lábaival átölelte a fiú derekát, és próbálta mélyebbre vezetni magában, egészen addig a pontig, amikor már egyikük sem tudott moccanni. És ezt a pillanatot választotta ahhoz, hogy magához húzza a fiú fejét, és a fülébe súgja:  
\- Fiakat akarok neked szülni. Fiakat és lányokat… sokat…

Kamoku felnyögött, és az egész teste ívbe feszült a gyönyörűségtől, miközben Yuu testének mélyét beterítette a lelke esszenciájával. Izgalom, büszkeség és kíváncsiság áradt szét benne, és nem kevés félelem is, hiszen most először fog majd szembehelyezkedni az apjával. De Kamoku annyira szerelmes volt, hogy mindez cseppet sem számított neki: a homlokát Yuu-éhoz érintette, és minden érzését és vágyát megpróbálta átönteni belé.

Néhány nappal később Yuu, amikor a lázát közeledni érezte, felkereste Kamoku rejtekhelyét, és végigfeküdt az ágyán, magába szívva a fiú illatának nyomait. Várta, hogy megérkezzen, de az órák lassan teltek, a fény már nem jutott be az üregbe, és a sötétben fekve az egész teste egyetlen remegő vággyá változott. Az idő múlásával nőttön nőtt benne az üresség, és mire megérezte Kamoku közeledtét, már csak annyira volt képes, hogy felemelje a csípőjét, és széthúzza a térdeit.

Puha, sűrű bunda ért a bőréhez, és két erős mancs szorította satuba a törzsét. Yuu tiltakozásképpen nyikkant volna, de Kamoku állkapcsa összezáródott a tarkóján, és a harapás hátborzongató kéjérzettel és ugyanakkor rettenetes fájdalommal is járt. Az ookami óriás vesszője forró volt és merev, a mozdulatai pedig olyan gyorsak és kíméletlenek, hogy Yuu pillanatokon belül maga alá élvezett, és egy fehér, forró tűz gyúlt a hasában, ami jobban emésztette még a tarkójában és a szülőcsatornájában érzett fájdalomnál is.

\- N-n… n-n… - nyögte, miközben tiltakozni próbált, de feladta, hogy szavakat tudjon formálni, és a gondolataival próbált üzenni Kamokunak: _ne így! Kérlek! Nem akarom, hogy néma legyen!_

Kamoku tovább mozgott benne, amennyire az egyre szélesebbre duzzadó szerve még engedte a mozgást, és miközben még jobban összezárta a fogait Yuu nyakának bőrén, azt felelte: _az elsőszülöttnek erősnek kell lennie. Nem számít, ha néma, de nem lehet gyenge._

Yuu szuszogva próbált elhúzódni tőle, és lerázni magáról Kamokut, de a fiú pontosan tudta, hogy ez a szándéka, ezért erősen, ugyanakkor gyengéden tartotta a tarkójánál fogva. Yuu szeretett volna vitatkozni, megértetni vele, hogy a gyermekük épp attól lesz gyenge, ha nem képes valamire, amire az egyik apja képes; ha megfosztják őt attól, hogy a beszéd birtokában még okosabb, túlélőbb, alkalmazkodóbb legyen. De Yuu megsejtette, hogy Kamoku ismeri a valódi szándékát: hogy olyan gyermekre vágyik, aki csak az övé, akivel mindent meg tud osztani, és akinek mindent megtaníthat majd, amit csak ő maga tud.

Yuu csaknem elájult a gyönyörűségtől, amikor megérezte, hogy a kétfajta fehér fény egyesül benne, és a levegő megtelik körülöttük egy eddig ismeretlen illattal, ami mindkettejükére hasonlít, de mindkettejükétől különbözik is. Kamoku fogai végre elengedték, és Yuu ernyedten zuhant egy mély, belső sötétségbe, ahogy egy hirtelen jött kimerültség álmot bocsátott rá. Amikor fölébredt, már a hátán feküdt, és Kamoku emberarca az arcához, az ágyéka az ágyékához simult. Újra érezte növekedni magában a tüzet, és ezúttal Kamoku nem tagadta meg tőle azt, amire vágyott.

Ha Kamoku farkas alakjától fogant volna meg, akár négy vagy öt kölyköt is ki tudott volna hordani egyszerre, de egy emberi formájú csecsemő mellé már kockázatos lett volna többet is befogadnia. Ráadásul Kamoku biztosan tudta, hogy az ember képében fogant csecsemőt az apja nem fogja a sajátjaként elfogadni, és szinte biztos, hogy halál vár rá, de megígérte a társának, hogy boldoggá teszi, bármi áron, mégha ez azt is fogja jelenteni, hogy el kell hagynia a falkáját, a szüleit, a barátait, és egyedül kell gondoskodnia a családjáról.

Amikor Yuu láza alábbhagyott, Kamoku kézen fogva vezette őt vissza a falka szálláshelyére, és Yuu rettenetesen félt ugyan, de ugyanakkor jóleső izgatottsággal töltötte el, hogy Kamoku kiáll érte az apja előtt, és kereken kimondja neki: elmennek, és saját falkát alapítanak ketten. A vezér, mint aki számított erre, szó nélkül hagyta a fia vallomását, és elfordult tőle – mintha ezzel akarta volna jelezni, hogy lemond apai előjogairól, és rá bízza a döntést.

Yuu-t attól kezdve sokáig gyötörte a lelkifurdalás, amiért ilyen módon vette rá Kamokut, hogy a neki tetsző életet éljék. Visszamentek a favágófaluba, és Yuu egy év elteltével újra rendbehozta az iskolaépület környékét, a növekvő hasával és a benne növekvő két kicsivel együtt nevelgette a télre való növényeket, miközben Kamoku vadászott rájuk. A fiú nehezen szokta meg, hogy egy épületben kell aludnia a kényelmes, biztonságos és jól védhető vacka helyett, de mindenért kárpótolta, amikor Yuu odabújt hozzá, átölelte, a bundájába kapaszkodott, álmában a nyakába szuszogott, és a kerek hasával a hátához simult.

Yuu attól kezdve maga is szinte megnémult: nem volt szüksége rá, hogy kimondja a gondolatait, mert Kamoku anélkül is ismerte őket. Legközelebb akkor szólalt meg, amikor tél végén világra hozta a gyermekeit: a gyöngyházfehér bundájú suijin kisfiút, és a csupasz, rózsaszín bőrű, hangosan síró kislányt. A falu egyetlen cseresznyefája már virágba borult, ám a tél egy utolsó erejével északról szitáló hóval lepte meg őket. Yuu egyik karjában az egyik, a másik karjában a másik kicsinyével csodálkozva állt a fácska előtt, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a három ritka, csodás látvány közül melyik is lehetne a legszebb.

 _Yukizakura_ – hallotta meg a fejében Kamoku hangját, és amikor megfordult, a fekete farkas ott állt mögötte, óriás szemeivel a fácskát nézve.

\- Sosem láttam még ilyet a saját szememmel… - rázta meg Yuu a fejét.

_Ez lehetne a nevük: Yuki és Sakura. Az egyik fehér, mint a hó, a másik pedig rózsaszín, mint a cseresznyevirág._

Yuu hitetlenkedve meredt Kamokura, aztán elmosolyodott, és beleegyezően bólintott. Azután felnézett a szürke égboltra, a távolodó hófelhőket figyelve, és úgy érezte: minden a lehető legjobban van a világon.


	4. A földművesek / I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...avagy mi történt volna akkor, ha Yuu nem jár túl Reita eszén, és nem csábítja el őt a barlangban.

Yuu nem tudta eldönteni, mitől ézi rosszabbul magát: a kiszáradástól, a levertségtől, vagy a saját kínos viselkedésétől. Rei a biztonság kedvéért még rajta hagyta a bilincset a lábán, miközben egy kulacsból újabb csésze teát töltött a doushin fiúnak, és mosolyogva a kezébe adta.

\- Tényleg nem kell emiatt aggódnod… - mondta kedvesen. – Tudom, hogy az nem te vagy, hanem a kami ösztöneid. Nem mondtál vagy csináltál semmi olyat, amit józanul is megismételnél, úgyhogy nem számít.  
\- Akkor is kínosan érzem magam… - kortyolt bele Yuu a teába. – Nem igazság az, hogy nekem… _ilyennek_ kell lennem. Nektek… embereknek is vannak azért hasonló késztetéseitek, nem? Csak nem ennyire erősek?  
\- Inkább azt mondanám… - húzta el a száját Reita, miközben elővett a táskájából néhány friss, savanyított szilvával töltött rizsgombócot, és Yuu keze ügyébe tette őket - …hogy nem ennyire _ellenállhatatlanok._

Csönd telepedett rájuk, és Yuu némán evett-ivott, hogy visszanyerje a nászidőszaka alatt elvesztett erejét. A feje kitisztult, és nem volt már olyan rettentően fáradt sem, de ez csak a korábbinál nagyobb terheket rótt rá: el kellett döntenie, hogy mostantól hogyan tovább. Márpedig akárhonnan is nézte a dolgot, ha visszamegy a szüleihez, azzal elfogadja azt a jövőt is, amit neki szánnak: egy méltó társat, aki majd gondoskodik róla, de akinek a személyébe csak minimális beleszólása lehet. Ráadásul Atsushi sebesülten ugyan, de nem halálos sérüléssel iszkolt el a városból, és a későbbiekben bármikor újra visszatérhet: Yuu a maradásával nem csak a leendő társát és annak családját, hanem a szüleit, és mindenki mást is veszélybe sodorna. Neki innen el kell mennie, de hová mehetne vajon? És ha találna is magának egy biztonságos rejtekhelyet, három hónap múlva, amikor újra rátör a láza, ki gondoskodna róla?

\- Rei, én… nem mehetek vissza a városba… - mondta végül, elgondolkodva nézve a rizsgombóc felét, amibe az imént beleharapott. – Nem is mernék, és nem is szeretnék. Jó így, hogy halottnak hisz mindenki… így biztosan nem hozok bajt senkire. Nem akarom, hogy bárki is miattam kerüljön veszélybe…  
\- Tudom… - bólintott Reita. – Hová fogsz menni? Kiotóba? Kiotót _tenguk_ őrzik, ott Atsushi elől biztonságban lennél.  
\- Nem, nem hinném… - rázta meg a fejét. – Olyan helyre kell mennem, ahol nincsenek kamik. Mert… ha a következő nászidőszakom elkezdődik, és én egyedül vagyok, akkor nem… nem hiszem, hogy ellen tudnék állni egy suijin közeledésének.  
\- Világos… - sóhajtott Reita. – Én is sokat gondolkoztam ezen, és ugyanerre jutottam.  
\- Esetleg… - pillantott rá zavartan Yuu a rizsgombóca mögül - …eljönnél velem?

Megfagyott körülöttük a levegő. Yuu érezte, hogy most túl messzire ment, hogy nem kérhet ilyet Reitától – hiszen a fiú már így is éppen eleget kockáztatott miatta. Hogyan is várhatná el tőle, hogy magára hagyja az idős nagymamáját, a nővérét nem számítva az egyetlen élő rokonát, aki felnevelte, és eldobjon magától mindent csak azért, hogy a gazdái kisfiára vigyázzon? Csak egy légből kapott ötlet volt, és Yuu már azonnal szabadkozott is volna, amikor Reita szélesen elmosolyodott, és annyit felelt csak:  
\- Azt hittem, nem mered majd megkérdezni…

 

* ­* *

 

Ám kettejük eltűnése végképp olyan eseménynek számított, ami alapos tervezést igényelt – és ebben Yuu nem segíthetett Reitának. A fiúnak úgy vágott az esze, mint a borotva: tudta, hogy nem szökhet meg csak úgy, azzal kettejükre terelné a gyanút. Így Yuu-nak bármennyire is nem tetszett, még egy ideig a barlangban kellett maradnia, és elfogadnia azt, hogy csak egyre ritkábban találkozhattak Reitával, akinek mindent el kellett rendeznie maga mögött, mielőtt elhagyta volna a várost.

Yuu-t természetesen beavatta a terveibe, de azok megvalósítása csakis és egyedül rajta állt vagy bukott. Mesélt Yuu-nak arról, hogy a szülei és az apai nagyszülei földművesek voltak délen, az óceánhoz közel: egy olyan faluközösségben éltek, amely egyetlen földesúrhoz sem tartozott, mert a földjeik szent földön, a Shosha-hegyen terültek el, ezért egyetlen hadúr sem merte soha a birtokaihoz csatolni azokat. Ha valamitől az emberek még a kamiknál is jobban tartottak, akkor azok a Buddha tiszteletére emelt egykori kolostorok és templom-erődök vidékei voltak. Az itt élő emberek többsége olyasmivel foglalkozott, amivel más hűbérurak parasztjai sohasem tudtak volna: gyógynövényeket, szépség- és fiatalság-megőrző virágokat termesztettek, és a termést általában ők maguk dolgozták fel, mielőtt a városi kereskedőknek eladták.

Reita emlékezett rá gyerekkorából, hogy egy olyan fennsíkon futkosott, ami tele volt borzas fejű, sárga virágokkal. Ennek a virágnak a szirmaiból készült aztán az a szappan formájú, színes anyag, amit a kimonók festésére használtak a fővárosi kelmekészítők. A benibana virágjából – magyarázta Reita – a napsárgától a vérpirosig bármilyen színt ki lehetett nyerni, és ezt a piros festéket használták a nők az ajkaik, orcájuk festésére is.

Yuu óvatosan próbálta faggatni arról, hogy Reita hogyan vesztette el a szüleit, de később legszívesebben tarkón csapta volna magát a tapintatlanságában, hiszen pontosan tudta, hogy micsoda szörnyű járvány pusztított tizenöt-tizenhat évvel korábban az országban, ami leginkább a fiatal, életerős felnőtt embereket ragadta el. Egész városok néptelenedtek el, és mindenütt megcsappant az emberek száma, amit a kamik a „természet rendjeként” fogadtak el. Noha nem volt már okuk félni az emberektől, hiszen azok az idők, amelyekben egymással háborúztak, már rég elmúltak, de a növekvő számuk nagyon sok kisebb istent nyugtalanított, különösen azokat, akik még emlékeztek a régi időkre. Bár szívtelen és igazságtalan volt, mégis sokan elégtétellel nyugtázták az emberek számának visszaesését, és ilyen formában a kamik segítségére való rászorultságát is.

Reita négy, a nővére nyolc esztendős volt, amikor az anyai nagymamájukhoz kerültek, elárvulva és kétségbeesve. Reita nővére azóta már férjhez mentés a férje családjához költözött, így Reitának kellett gondoskodnia az idős asszonyról, ami számára nem jelentett terhet, egészen a mostani időszakig. Nem tudta, hogyan beszélje meg a nővérével, hiszen itt nem csak az ő életükről volt szó, hanem a férje egész családjáéról is. Ám mintha a nagymama megérezte volna, hogy eljött az ideje, egyik napról a másikra örökre elaludt, és Reita békés mosollyal az arcán talált rá egyik reggel.

Rettenetes bűntudat gyötörte, úgy érezte, a nagymamája megsejtette, mire készül, és azért is hagyta el az ereje, hogy ne hátráltassa az unokáját és ne álljon a saját, önálló élete útjában. A nyári melegben a temetésre nagyon hamar sort kellett keríteni, és Reita a nővérével együtt számolta fel az idős asszony hagyatékát, a távolabbi rokonoknak juttatva néhány bútort és edényt, amelyeket a nagymama még cselédkorában ajándékba kapott a gazdáitól.

Kaoru és Dai nem csodálkoztak azon, hogy a nagymama elvesztését követően Reita felmondott náluk, és úgy döntött, visszamegy Himejibe, ahonnan gyerekkorában kimenekítették őt a járvány elől. Bár szeretett a fürdőben dolgozni, úgy érezte, annál több van benne, minthogy egész életében másokat szolgáljon: szeretett volna létrehozni valamit, a saját erejéből. Kaoru ezt elfogadta, és búcsúzóul még egy kis pénzt is adott Reitának, amikor távozott a házból – Dai pedig utánaszaladt, és hozzátette a maga részét is, mivel tudta, hogy Kaoru szokásához híven nem viszi túlzásba a nagylelkűségét. Sőt, felvitte magával Reitát Yuu szobájába, és a fia ritkán hordott ruhái közül is adott neki egy párat.

Reitát ekkor kapta le a lábáról újra a lelkifurdalás. Ezek a szegény kamik abban a hitben élték a napjaikat, hogy az egyetlen fiúgyermeküket valaki titokban, erőszakkal az ágyasává tette, vagy talán meg is ölte... Ráadásul Dai olyan végtelen szomorúsággal és lemondással pakolta ki Yuu szekrényéből a ruhákat, mintha biztosra venné, hogy már sohasem látja többet. Reita szeretett volna mondani neki valamit… bármit… de nem kockáztathatta Yuu életét azzal, hogy a szülőapját beavatja a titkába. Tudta, hogy most már csupán egyetlen dolgot tehet: a szülei helyett is gondoskodik majd Yuu-ról. Akár az élete árán is.

 

* * *

 

A legnagyobb nyári melegben, az esős évszak idején, mellékutakon, a fák koronáinak takarásában haladtak dél felé, amíg el nem érték a Kiotót Himejivel összekötő főutat. Reita ugyan halványan emlékezett képekre a gyerekkorából, és tudta, hogy a faluja neve Yobe volt, de többször segítséget kellett kérnie másoktól, hogy megtalálja az egykori falut – mert ma már egy lélek sem élt arra. Himeji vára félnapi járóföldre feküdt, ám ez volt a legközelebbi emberek lakta város, és amint a várat elhagyták, csak gazokkal vastagon benőtt, évek óta nem járt ösvényeket találtak, és düledező házakat.

Yuu-t egészen lenyűgözte az utazás, hiszen sosem járt messzebb még Izushinál, és itt délen egészen másmilyen növények és fák nőttek, más volt még az ég színe is. Az ország déli peremén meleg tenger mosta a partokat, és a víz is ragyogóan sötétkék volt, nem pedig drágakőzöld, mint északon. Yuu életében először látott mandarin- és yuzu-fákat, amelyek már az őszre készülve növesztették illatos gyümölcseiket. Másmilyen természet volt ez, ami körülvette itt, sokkal bujább, élőbb, színesebb.

Ám nem csak a környezete változott meg, hanem ők maguk is, és Yuu most már egyáltalán nem tudta, hányadán is állnak egymással. Az előző nászidőszaka előtt és alatt a viszonyuk kifejezetten intimmé vált: Reita kimondta, hogy szereti, csókolóztak egymással, és ha Yuu ember lett volna, egészen biztosan szeretkeztek volna, de mióta Yuu láza elmúlt, visszaváltoztak barátokká. És hiába volt ez a barátság jóval szorosabb annál, mint amikor Yuu még a fogadósék fia volt, Reita pedig a fogadósék cselédje, a testiség és a szerelem mégsem kapott helyet köztük, még akkor sem, amikor esténként tábort verve egymás mellett, vagy a hidegben összebújva aludtak, vagy amikor a patakban együtt fürödtek és megmosták egymás hátát.

Hetekkel azután, hogy útra keltek, végül megérkeztek a céljukhoz: az elhagyott városkából mindent elhordtak már az évek alatt, ami csak mozdítható volt, de Reita szüleinek és a többi, virágfőzésből élő családnak a házai a hegyoldalban érintetlenül maradtak. A házatkat megkerülve jöttek rá, hogy miért: szedett-vedett fejfák sorakoztak a hegyoldalban, annak jeleként, hogy a halottakat éppen csak elföldelték ide, tisztességes temetés nélkül.

Reitára a hely szelleme szinte rázúdult és maga alá is temette. Elképedve nézte a hányaveti „Suzuki” és „Suzukiné” feliratokat két fejfán, és eszébe jutottak a szülei, az élet, amiben gyerekként része volt. Yuu, aki mióta csak ráébredt a doushin mivoltára, sokkal érzékenyebb lett mások rezdüléseire, és mindazt, ami Reita fején és szívén átsuhant, ő maga is érezte. Odalépett a fiúhoz, és hátulról átölelte, Reita pedig belesimult az ölelésébe.

\- Neked is… ennyire rettenetes belegondolni abba, hogy… sosem látod többé a szüleidet? – kérdezte Reita, miközben megtörölte a szemét.  
\- Neked, attól tartok, nehezebb… - felelte Yuu. – Mert én legalább tudom, hogy tőlem távol, de jól vannak.  
\- Nincs már senkim… - szipogott Reita, és Yuu még erősebben szorította magához. A mindig leleményes, talpraesett fiúnak ez az oldala számára eddig ismeretlen volt. – Csak a nővérem, de ő már a saját életét éli.   
\- De én itt vagyok neked, Rei… - lóbálta meg Yuu az összekulcsolt kezeit Reita hasa előtt. – Mi itt vagyunk egymásnak, nem? Ez csak számít valamit?

Reita bólintott. Szeretett volna megfordulni Yuu ölelésében, és szerette volna megcsókolni, végigsimítani a haján, de úgy érezte, nem volna helyénvaló. Yuu csak a nászidőszaka előtt vonzódott hozzá, és az sem az ő személyének szólt, hanem Yuu doushin természetéből fakadt. Az mindegy volt, hogy mennyire szerette Yuu-t, és mennyire volt fontos számára, hiszen nem tartoztak ugyanabba a fajba. És még ha Yuu ember is volna, akkor sem lehetnének soha egymáséi, akkor sem lehetnének utódaik. Reita soha annyira nem vágyott rá, hogy bárcsak ő is kaminak született volna, mint ebben a pillanatban.

Ugyanakkor – és ezt is világosan látta – kamiként sosem lehetett volna köze Yuu-hoz. A szülei elzárták volna előle, ahogy mindenki más elől, és nem lett volna esélye Atsushival szemben felvenni a versenyt. Legvégső soron épp az emberi természete juttatta őt közel Yuu-hoz: az a természete, amely egyszersmind örökre távol is tartja tőle. És miközben ezen gondolkozott, Yuu ajkai finoman megcsókolták a halántékát.  
\- Én itt vagyok neked, Reita… - mondta Yuu halkan. – Ahogy te is mindig mellettem álltál.

Reita bólintott. Hozzáláttak a közös életük felépítéséhez.

 

* * *

 

Yuu-t mindig is lenyűgözte az, ahogyan Reita gondolkodott. Ha rajta múlt volna, elkezdte volna kigyomlálni a konyhakertet, kitakarítani a házakat, de Reita nem így állt hozzá a munkához. Először is körbejárta az épületeket, benézett minden házba és fészerbe, fejben összeszámolta, hol mit talál, majd kiment a hegyoldalba, és szemrevételezte az itt-ott csomóban növekvő sárga virágokat. Nem volt olyan szép ültetvény már, mint gyerekkorában, de így is nagyon sok virág termett, épp elég ahhoz, hogyha jól gazdálkodnak vele, az árukból lesz mit enniük egész télen, és tavasszal elkezdhetnek majd mást is termeszteni.

Yuu közben kitakarította a legnagyobb ház tűzhelyét, elhordta a hamut, és feltett maguknak egy kannában vizet, hogy teát főzzön. Otthon, ha spórolni akartak a teán, pirított rizsszemekkel keverték össze – de most rizsük sem volt fölösleges, amit erre használhattak volna. Reita visszatért a terepszemléből, és csodálkozva nézte a kitakarított nagyszobát, és a tűzhelyen vidáman fortyogó öntöttvas kannát. Ő sosem volt mindig ennyire házias, a fogadóban végzett munkája megkövetelte ugyan az ilyen viselkedést, de a személyétől ez meglehetősen távoli volt. Yuu azonban szinte ösztönösen próbálta kicsinosítani a leendő otthonukat, és még egy örökzöld ágat is a sarokba akasztott, hogy ne legyen olyan csupasz a megsárgult fal.

A tea mellett Reita vázolta Yuu-nak a terveit:  
\- Először… - magyarázta, és egy ágacskával a tűzhely hamujába rajzolt - …össze kell számolni, hány tő benibana nyílik a környéken. És azt is figyelembe kell venni, hogy a virágzásnak melyik szakaszában tartanak. Ki kell találnunk, hogy a betakarításig mit fogunk enni, mert a pénzünk… az nem fog örökké kitartani, és lehet, hogy eszközöket kell vennünk belőle… üstöt, lúgot. Meg persze rizst.

Yuu hosszan, csodálkozva hallgatta Reitát: egyik része fel sem fogta, mit mond neki a fiú. Csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy milyen kellemes és lágy a beszédhangja, és milyen szép formájúak a kezei. A sajátjai nagyok és formátlanok voltak, de Reita kezei igazán elegánsak, mintha egy herceghez tartoznának. Vajon milyen érzés lenne, ha azok a kezek végigsimítanának az arcán? Ha belefésülnének a hajába? Ha…  
\- Aoi, figyelsz rám?

Yuu összerezzent, és amint ránézett Reitára, elvörösödött. Reita, mintha csak ebben a pillanatban döbbent volna rá, hogy mi járhatott Yuu fejében, maga is elpirult, és elfordította a fejét. Nem, nem, az nem lehet, nem viselkedhetnek ilyen éretlenül. Különben is, egy kami és egy ember között ilyen kapcsolat sohasem lehet. Nem lehet…

\- Kimegyek, járok egyet… - pattant fel Reita a tűzhely mellől, Yuu pedig – bármennyire is nem akart visszaélni a gyorsaságával és a testi fölényével, utána kapott, de akkora lendülettel, hogy fel is döntötte vele a fiút. Amikor még a mozdulatban észbe kapott, és a dereka után nyúlt, hogy elkapja, mielőtt Reita a padlóhoz koccanna, Reita belemarkolt a kimonója vállába, talán hogy ösztönösen kapaszkodót keressen, és ezzel sikerült mindkettejüket a földre rántania.

Attól kezdve, hogy Yuu félig Reitán feküdt, a zavaruk valahogy egy csapásra eltűnt. Yuu-t már nem érdekelte, hogy illendő-e, vagy akarja-e egyáltalán a másik: szomjasan rátapadt Reita ajkaira, Reita pedig nem teketóriázott, és egy pillanat alatt kioldotta Yuu obiját, majd a meglazult kimonót lecsúsztatta a vállán, egészen addig a pontig, amíg az anyag meg nem feszült, és Yuu karjait hátrahúzva szinte gúzsba nem kötötte.

Hetek, hónapok – Reita oldaláról évek – óta felhalmozódott türelmetlenséggel és kétségbeeséssel estek egymásnak. Reita a hátára fordította Yuu-t, akinek még mindig csak könyékig tudtak mozogni a kezei a szűk ruhaujjban, és éppen csak annyira tudta leengedni a karját, hogy belemarkoljon a fiú hajába, és a markába szorítsa Reita puha, sötétbarna tincseit, miközben a fiú szája a fundoshiján keresztül a leheletével csiklandozta Yuu ágyékát.

Szégyellte magát, amiért fogalma sincs, mi történik vele, vagy neki ez miért nem jutott eszébe eddig. Azt gondolta, hogy a kamik ilyesmit biztos nem csinálnak egymással, mert nincs rá szükségük – de amint megérezte magán Reita forró ajkait, már biztosan tudta, hogy neki pontosan erre van szüksége. Reita még sosem látott doushin fiút ilyen közelről, és lenyűgözte Yuu látványa, illata, tapintása és íze. Az ujjaival óvatosan próbálgatni kezdte a szülőnyílását, mire Yuu olyan hangosan nyögött fel, hogy megtorpant a mozdulatban, mert attól félt, fájdalmat okozott. Érezte, hogy az ujjait valami mintha szívná befelé, de olyan erővel, hogy azt hitte, a körmei le fognak róluk csúszni – mindeközben Yuu hasa olyannyira megmelegedett, hogy a belőle áradó hőtől Reita homlokát kiverte a verejték. _Hát így működik_ – gondolta magában, és ezzel tulajdonképpen nyugtázta is, hogy neki ez az út örökké tilos marad. Yuu testében túlságosan nagy erők működtek, és bármennyire is elkeserítette, belőle minden olyan erő hiányzott, amivel hozzáillő társa lehetett volna a doushin fiúnak.

Ám Reita épp eléggé leleményes volt ahhoz, hogy ez őt ne hátráltassa ezer és ezer más ötlet megvalósításában. Épp olyan körültekintően és átgondoltan, ahogy a jövő hónapjukat és évüket is eltervezte, kísérletező kedvtől hajtva – ugyanakkor nagyon is céltudatosan – simogatta Yuu-t és önmagát, amíg mindketten eszüket nem vesztették a gyönyörűségtől. Amikor aztán hangosan szuszogva, a mennyezet fagerendáit szemlélve, egymás mellett feküdtek a földön, Reita halványan elmosolyodott, Yuu pedig kérdőn felé fordította az arcát.

\- Finom vagy… - jelentette ki végül Reita, Yuu pedig felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.  
\- Tényleg?  
\- Tényleg… - bólintott a fiú. – Nem tudnám megmondani, mire hasonlít az ízed, de valami nagyon finom dologra.

A következő pillanatban Yuu feltérdelt mellette, de épp csak annyira, hogy ráhajoljon Reita ölére, és megpróbáljon életet lehelni a kielégültségtől ernyedt szerszámába.

\- Mit csinálsz? – kuncogott Reita zavartan, de szinte azonnal megérezte, hogy a maradék vér is készül kiszökni a fejéből, hogy az ágyéka felé áramoljon újra.  
\- Én is meg akarlak kóstolni… - felelte Yuu kertelés nélkül, mire Reita elnevette magát.  
\- Hagyj neki egy kis időt… én csak ember vagyok, nekem nem megy szüntelenül, egész nap… - felelte minden rossz szándék nélkül, ám ezzel mégis elgondolkodtatta Yuu-t, aki tűnődve nézte Reita ágyékát.  
\- Ugye… mi sohasem csinálhatjuk? Mármint… - sütötte le a szemét, Reita pedig felkönyökölt, és a kezét Yuu kézfejére tette.  
\- Úgy biztosan nem, ahogy egy suijinnel csinálnád… - felelte Reita szárazon. – De ettől még szerethetjük egymást. És csinálhatunk… más dolgokat. Nem ártunk vele senkinek, nem igaz?  
\- De igaz… - bólintott Yuu. – És én… el sem tudom képzelni, hogy egy suijinnel legyek. Sosem tudtam… és sosem vágytam rá. Mármint, tudod… pár hónappal ezelőtt még azt hittem, én is az vagyok… de akkor sem érdekelt különösebben. Most viszont… nagyon is érdekel. Hát nem furcsa?  
\- Nekem nem… - csóválta meg mosolyogva a fejét Reita. – Mert engem már hosszú ideje foglalkoztat, hogy milyen lenne veled.  
\- De hát sose viselkedtél úgy! – hőkölt hátra Yuu. – Mindig annyira…  
\- Ember vagyok, tudtam, hogy nem lenne esélyem nálad… - húzta el keserűen a száját Reita. – Mármint… még ha viszonoztad is volna az érzéseimet, akkor is… a körülményeink sosem engedték volna, hogy együtt legyünk.  
\- Ez igaz… - bólintott Yuu. – De a körülményeink azóta… megváltoztak. És én most már… senki mást nem tudnék elfogadni magam mellett, csak téged.

Reita arca felhevült, és Yuu meglepve húzta el a kezét, ahogy Reita újra keményedni kezdett az ujjai alatt. Aztán a fiúra mosolygott, és újra az ölére hajolt, Reita pedig szorosan összecsukta a szemét, és mélyeket lélegzett, hogy a szíve ne hasadjon szét ott, abban a pillanatban a gyönyörűségtől. Úgy érezte, hirtelen minden jóra fordult, és minden rosszért, ami eddigi életében történt vele, Yuu kárpótolni fogja.

 

* * * 

 

A munka egyiküknek sem esett nehezére: könnyedén, és szívesen tették a dolgukat, talán attól a tudattól is, hogy mindezt csakis a saját gyarapodásukért teszik. Az egykori konyhakertben bőséggel találtak zöldségeket, és Yuu elkapott néhány szabadon kószáló, elvadult, ugyanakkor röpképtelen és gyanútlan tyúkot is, így jutott az asztalukra tojás. Húst nem ettek ugyan, halat is csak elvétve, amikor pihenésképpen elmentek a patakra horgászni, de így is megvolt mindenük, és a réten burjánzó virágok bőséges szürettel kecsegtettek.

Egy nap bejött az udvarukba egy idegen – Yuu éppen egy fa tönkjét próbálta kimozgatni a földből, hogy ne legyen útjában a veteményeiknek, Reita pedig a ruháikat teregette a napon. Az ötvenes évei végét taposó férfi kíváncsi volt ugyan, de nem tolakodóan, ezért leültették és megkínálták teával. A férfi minden hónapban egyszer Himejibe szokott járni vásárra, és feltűnt neki a hegyoldalból felkígyózó füst, ezért meg akarta nézni, ki foglalta el önkényesen ezeket a rég elhagyott házakat. Reita biztosította róla, hogy ez a ház a szüleihez tartozott, és erről a vidékről származott el, amikor a túlélő rokonait elveszítette. A férfi nem kérdezte meg, mit keres Reitával egy fiatal kami, de nyilvánvalóan megfordult a fejében, hogy szokatlan két ilyen fiatalt együtt látni. Felajánlotta, hogyha szükségük van valamire a városból, elhozza nekik, ám Reita visszautasította az ajánlatot.

\- Rizsre lenne csak szükségünk, de nem várhatom el, hogy egyedül cipelje… - rázta meg a fejét Reita.  
\- Vetőmagnak? – kérdezte a férfi. – Ahhoz még korán van…  
\- Egyelőre ennivalónak kéne… - mosolyodott el Reita. – Az igazság az, hogy sosem ültettem még rizst. Persze, itt vannak hozzá a teraszok, és van víz bőven, de nem tudom, hogyan kezdjek hozzá.  
\- Arra éppenséggel meg tudom tanítani tavasszal… - vakarta meg gyér szakállát a férfi - …de esetleg az én földemre is eljöhetnének dolgozni. Pár hét múlva már beérnek a kalászok, legalább betakarítani megtanulják még az idén. Nekem csak lányaim vannak, mind férjhez mentek már, így is, úgy is napszámosokat kell fogadnom, mert én már nem bírom az egész napi munkát. És nekem is egyszerűbb, ha terményben fizethetem ki a munkájuk árát…

Ez túlságosan is jó ajánlat volt ahhoz, semhogy visszautasíthatták volna. Reita azonban más dolgokban is feltalálta magát: talált a kertjükben nem kevés édesburgonyát, amit Yuu-val megfőztek, a benibana szirmaival sárgára, pirosra, sötétvörösre színeztek, és apró, mutatós édességeket készítettek belőlük, amelyeket Reita Himejiben obon előtt eladott a vásáron. Mivel nagy edényeik nem voltak, a benibanából is többször, kis adagokban készítettek sűrű, majdnem szappan keménységű pasztát, amit egyforma kockákra vágva szárítottak a padláson. Yuu körömvirágból és más gyógynövényekből vörös ajakfestéket készített, amit régi cserépedényekbe töltve megint csak Reita vitt el magával a vásárba. Himejiben évek óta nem látott senki vörös festéket, el is szoktak tőle a helyiek, és a kimonófestőknek megvolt már a saját forrásuk, azt javasolták Reitának, menjen Kiotóba, és ott próbálja eladni a portékáját. Yuu nem szívesen engedte el Reitát egyedül ilyen hosszú útra, de ő semmiképp sem akart más kamik közelében mutatkozni és felkelteni a figyelmüket, így a gazdaságban maradt inkább, és végezte a napi teendőiket egyedül.

Reita aztán egy héttel később hazaért a fővárosból, és lepakolta magáról a ruhákat, amelyekbe belevarrta a pénzt: rengeteget fizettek neki a festékekért, és a boltosok alig várták, hogy újabb szállítmányt hozzon nekik. A hegyoldalban nem sok virág nőtt már, és egy részüket meg kellett tartaniuk magnak a következő évre, de végre mindketten úgy érezhették, hogy tavaszig most már nem érheti őket baj.

Reita aztán másnap újból útra kelt, és nem szólt róla Yuu-nak, aki egész nap aggódva várta, és estére, mire Reita visszatért, már kifejezetten haragudott rá. Különösen akkor, amikor meglátta, hogy Reita a pénzüket mire költötte: fém csatokkal ellátott szíjakat vett, olyanokat, amelyeket a lovak felszerszámozásához használnak.

\- Reita, erre meg mi szükség volt? – szívta tele a tüdejét Yuu, hogy ne emelje fel a hangját szükségtelenül.  
\- A nászidőszakodra vettem őket… - felelte mosolyogva a fiú. – Itt nincsenek mázsás vasláncok, nem tudlak mivel a falhoz bilincselni… de kitaláltam valamit, és szerintem ez is ugyanolyan jó lesz.  
\- Oh… - sóhajtott Yuu, és elszégyellte magát, amiért rosszat feltételezett Reita szándékairól. Ő szinte már meg is feledkezett róla, hogy közeleg az ősz eleji nászidőszaka, hiszen ők ketten szinte állandóan szerelmeskedtek… de tudta, hogy ez most egészen más lesz.

Reita kérte, hogy hagyja őt magára, Yuu pedig nem zavarta őt a munkában: néha ugyan hallotta, hogy valami kalapál, valamit farag, de nem kérdezősködött. Volt egy jégvermük, vaskos, erős ajtókkal, és úgy gondolta, legvégső esetben ott is átvészelheti majd azt a hetet, amíg tart a láza. Ám valahol mélyen sejtette, hogy Reita jóval leleményesebb ennél.

Amikor érezte, hogy csak napjai lehetnek hátra, és egyre kevésbé akart kimozdulni a vackából, amit takarókból és ruhákból rakott maga köré, megkérdezte ugyan, hogy Reita mire készül, de mindig csak titokzatos mosolyokat kapott válaszul. A következő reggelen, amikor már a láztól verejtékezve ébredt, tompa pezsgéssel a bőre alatt, megértette, miért: Reita úgy szíjazta le a csuklóit és a bokáit, egy derékpánttal összekapcsolva, hogy a négyet egyszerre sosem tudta kifeszíteni, mert egymás ellen húztak. Ha kinyújtotta a lábait, le kellett engednie a kezeit, ha pedig a karjait felemelte, a lábait is fel kellett húznia: ezzel tulajdonképpen lehetetlenné vált, vagy csak különös nehézségek árán volt kivitelezhető, hogy lázas delíriumában Reitára támadjon.

\- Rei… - nyögte elhaló hangon. – Nekem… nekem muszáj…  
\- Tudom… - duruzsolta Reita a fülébe, miközben hátulról hozzá bújt, és egy gyengéd, nógató mozdulattal széthúzta Yuu térdeit.

Yuu nem értette, mit akar vele Reita, hiszen nyilvánvalóan nem közösülhettek így – de amikor lepillantott, és meglátta, mi van Reita kezében, a füle hegyéig elvörösödött.

\- Ez hatalmas! – sóhajtotta, és megrázta közben a fejét. – Ez nem fog beférni!  
\- Doushin vagy, _bármekkorát_ magadba tudsz fogadni… - mosolygott Reita, majd a fából faragott, jókora hímtagot Yuu szülőnyílásába csúsztatta, és alighogy a fiú feljajdult, a biztonság kedvéért a derékszíjához is hozzákapcsolta, hogy ne mozdulhasson ki belőle. 

Yuu nem tudta hová tenni magát. A fából faragott szerv teljesen kitöltötte őt, annyira, hogy úgy érezte, szétfakad, ha csak megmozdul, ugyanakkor ennyi nem volt elég számára ahhoz, hogy csillapodjon a vágya. Ő nagyon is érezte Reita illatát, és kívánta a teste közelségét: egyszerűen helytelen volt, hogy egy fából készült szoborral helyettesítse, miközben ő mindennél jobban vágyott rá.

\- Rei… - sóhajtotta, és behunyt szemekkel tűrte – mert az túlzás lett volna, hogy élvezte – hogy Reita a szülőnyílása környékét simogassa. Amikor pedig egy nedves ujj hátrébb táncolt az ágyékán, a feneke felé, Yuu rémülten nyikkant egyet. - Mit… mit csinálsz?  
\- Az emberek… ha mindketten férfiak, akkor így szokták… - felelte Reita, és Yuu becsukta a szemét ijedtében, ahogy már két ujj keresett rajta egy másik, sokkal szűkebb bejáratot.  
\- Biztos vagy benne? – remegett a hangja is. – Az… az nem erre való…  
\- Csak így lehetünk együtt… - lihegte Reita a fülébe, és Yuu hátához simult, a merevedése pedig a farpofái közé csúszott. – Nem… nem akarod? Aoi?  
\- De igen… - felelte Yuu, és visszanyelte a torkában képződött gombócot. – Veled akarok lenni… de nem így. Így nem…  
\- Sajnos nincs más módja… - felelte Reita, és addigra minden türelme és önuralma elfogyott. Előre billentette a csípőjét, és az ujjaival próbálta magát a megfelelő helyre pozícionálni, Yuu pedig fájdalmasan és kétségbeesetten nyögve, lassan, szinte ujjnyi távolságonként engedte magába. A szülőcsatornája minden további nélkül engedett és szétnyílt a faragott utánzat körül, de hátul olyan feszes volt és szűk, hogy Reita azt hitte, nyomban belehal a gyönyörűségbe.

Yuu nyöszörgött, eleinte valóban csak a fájdalomtól, azután ahogy Reita mozogni kezdett mögötte, és minden döfésével párhuzamosan megmozgatta benne a faragott hímtagot is, érezte, hogy ezúttal valami nagyobb, csodálatosabb egésznek válik a részévé. A hasa felforrósodott, és mindennél jobban vágyott rá, hogy Reita beterítse őt, hogy a földre szorítsa, a hajába tépjen, a vállába harapjon és ültessen új életet belé… de már önmagában az is boldoggá tette, hogy azzal lehet, akit szeret, és aki viszont szereti. A gyönyörtől remegve húzta össze magát Reita karjaiban, és figyelte, ahogy a fiú ujjai gyengéden masszírozzák a pántok alatt a rózsaszín, érzékeny bőrét, és először érezte azt, hogy nem számít, melyik világ szülöttei ők. Volt egy saját, külön kis világuk, ahol egy időre mindig találkozhattak, és olyan közel kerülhettek egymáshoz, mint kami és ember talán soha azelőtt.


	5. A földművesek / II.

A tavasz cseresznyevirágok szirmainak sokaságát, buja illatokat és meleg esőket sodort feléjük, és Yuu Reitával karöltve éjt nappallá téve dolgozott a földeken. Elültették a benibana magvait, ezúttal szép, teli, egyenes sorokban, és rizst kezdtek palántálni a közeli, elhanyagolt teraszokon.

Yuu kimondhatatlanul élvezte ezt az életet, és minden nap hálát adott magában Reitának, amiért megszöktette őt otthonról. Szíve szerint mindig nyitott ajtók és ablakok mellett aludt volna, hogy érezze a szél és a levegő változásait, hallja a rovarokat és a madarakat kelni és aludni térni, és közelebb legyen ahhoz a vadvilághoz, amelyből réges-régen elszármazott.

Reita – vele ellentétben– a földmunkában csak munkát látott, amit el kellett végezni ahhoz, hogy legyen mit enniük, és legyen pénzük ruhára, vagy még több munkaeszközre. Reitának ügyes keze volt, és a tél folyamán, amikor nem tudtak odakint dolgozni, ő csinált maguknak szalmából és rongyokból sarukat, szandálokat a kerti munkákhoz, készített ültetőfákat, kijavította a régi kosarakat, és még a ruháikat is ő javította meg. Yuu hatalmas kezében minden apró vagy törékeny dolog előbb-utóbb tönkrement, ami miatt Yuu nagyon szégyellte is magát, de Reita mindig megnyugtatta: ők így egészítik ki egymást.

A nappalok a munkától voltak terhesek, az éjszakák pedig a csókjaiktól. Yuu már el is felejtette, hogy mennyire félénken viselkedett Reita mellett, ahogy azt is elfelejtette, hogy miért kellene félénken viselkednie. Bár Reitának nagyon sokszor kellett kikötöznie a bőr szíjakkal, mert sokszor a kéj hevében Yuu nem vette észre, hogy milyen erővel vagy gyorsasággal mozdul vagy szorítja meg Reita karját, derekát. Ám Reita napról napra érezte, hogy az ő ereje is növekszik, mintha – bár csak félve, reménykedve gondolt erre – társakká kezdtek volna válni Yuu-val.

Yuu is érezte ezt a köteléket közöttük, de ő nem a teste, hanem a lelke változásaiból tudta, hogy mennyire közel kerültek egymáshoz. A szíve tele lett melegséggel, az egész bensője vágyta Reitát, állandóan az ölelését kívánta, a karjai közé akart bújni, összefonódni vele. Épített maguknak egy kis fészket, ami ágynak legjobb indulattal sem volt nevezhető, és szagolgatta a takarókat, amelyek alá összebújtak a legutóbbi nászidőszaka alatt. És maga sem tudta, miért, de közben egy kis szomorúság beköltözött a lelkébe, amiről nem is akart tudomást venni… ám Reita így is megérezte.

Még az esős évszak kezdete és Yuu nyári nászidőszaka előtt elment a városba, hogy eladja azokat a pirosított rizsporokat és szájkenőcsöket, amelyeket a télen készítettek. Arra gondolt, hogy a pénzből majd vesz valami szépet Yuu-nak, hogy meglepje vele – aztán elvetette ezt az ötletet. Mégis, mit vehetne neki? Talán még egy meleg takarót vagy vánkost, amihez álmában odabújhat? Reita ismerte a kamikat, és tudta, hogy egy doushin akkor bújik puha dolgokhoz, amikor boldogtalan – és a boldogtalanságának az okába bele se mert gondolni. Akármennyire is szerették egymást, Reita nem tudta Yuu-t teljessé tenni, és ez őt is legalább ennyire nyomasztotta.

Késő délután lett, mire elhagyta az utolsó  selyemkereskedő boltját Himejiben, és nem csak rohamosan sötétedett, de az eső is eleredt, és a vastag felhők komoly viharral kecsegtettek estére – így Reita úgy döntött, nem indul útnak, és keresett egy olcsó fogadót, ahol megszállhat éjszakára. Végül az örömnegyed sarkán talált egy kiadó szobát egy teaház emeletén, és épp mire becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és kinézett a rácsos ablakon az utcára, ömleni kezdett az eső. Nagyon fáradt volt, és el akart menni fürdeni, de ebben az esőben még a sarki közfürdőig sem tudott volna átérni, így ledőlt a könyökére, hogy szunyókáljon egyet, amíg az eső eláll.

Arra ébredt, hogy valaki gyengéden és óvatosan matat az övénél. Félálomban először azt hitte, Yuu az, de hamar észbe kapott, hogy egyedül van, és egy gyors mozdulattal oda kapott – csakhogy az ujjai közül még gyorsabban kicsúszott egy kicsi kéz. A tulajdonosa – egy aprócska alak – az ajtó felé fordult, de Reita – Yuu erejének köszönhetően – sokkal gyorsabb volt már a legtöbb embernél, elkapta, lerántotta a földre, és közel hajolt hozzá, hogy megnézze, ki próbálta őt kirabolni. A kis tolvaj – egy alig ötévesforma fiúcska – rémülten harapott bele a kezébe.  
\- Elég legyen! – dörrent rá Reita, és megragadta a kisfiú vállát, majd hozzányomta a tatamihoz. - Még ilyet! Kinek dolgozol, a teaháznak? Hogy jutottál be?

A kisfiú nem felelt, csak erőlködve próbált szabadulni tőle. Reita aztán felpattant, hátrafogta a kezeit, a kimonója egyik kötőjét kirángatta az obija alól és összecsomózta vele a kisfiú csuklóit, majd maga előtt lökdösve lekísérte a lépcsőn. A teaház idős tulajdonosnője már amikor meglátta a fiút, elkerekedtek a szemei, és odaszaladt hozzá, hogy hatalmas pofont keverjen le neki. Reita hüldezeve nézte, ahogy az idős asszony a botjával kezdi ütni a gyerek vállát, derekát és fejét is.

\- Te kis szaros, te, hát már megint itt ólálkodsz? Megint lopni jöttél, eh? – harsogta, Reita pedig legszívesebben a háta mögé dugta volna a kisfiút a dühös öregasszony elől. – Majd én adok neked!  
\- Önökhoz tartozik ez a fiú? – kérdezte Reita, hogy egy időre elterelje a nő figyelmét az ajkait dacosan összepréselő, fájdalmát nem mutató gyerekről.  
\- Dehogy! – mentegetőzött az asszony. – Dehogy, uram, dehogy! Mi tolvajt nem engedünk ebbe a házba! Ez a kis büdös itt született a hanamachiban, az anyja kurtizán volt, és előbb tanult meg lopni, mint beszélni! De ennek vége egyszer és mindenkorra! Elviszem a városi őrségre, és majd levágják büntetésből a kezét! – az utolsó néhány szót a kisfiú arcába hajolva mondta ki, a gyerek pedig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy sírva fakadjon-e, vagy megharapja a banya orrát.  
\- Erre semmi szükség! Nem akart kirabolni, csak félreértés történt! – habogta Reita, és gyorsan eloldozta a gyerek csuklóit, majd meglökte a vállánál fogva, hogy szaladjon. A kisfiúnak több se kellett: az öregasszony kettőt se pislogott, már hűlt helyét sem találta.

Az idős nő nem mert a vendéggel pörlekedni, de láthatóan nagyon haragudott Reitára, amiért futni hagyta a fiút. Reita ezután már egyáltalán nem mert aludni, csak forgolódott a földön, és reggel korán elindult, hogy minél hamarabb visszaérjen Yobéba, mert Yuu nyilvánvalóan már aggódott miatta.

Félúton járt Yobe felé, amikor észrevette, hogy valaki követi. Rosszat sejtett, ezért lelassította a lépteit, és próbálta felmérni, hányan lehetnek a haramiák, mire rájött, hogy az őt követő valaki egyedül van, és valószínűleg a kisfiú az. Amikor a nap már magasan járt, leült az út mellé, és a reggel vásárolt rizsgombócokból falatozni kezdett. Amikor az uzsonnája felét megette, hangosan megszólalt:  
\- Ha éhes vagy, gyere elő, neked adom a többit…

A fiúcska majdnem egy egész percig gondolkozott, mire előbújt az utat szegélyező cserjés mögül. Csöppet sem szégyenkezve vagy félszegen lépett oda Reitához, és nyújtotta ki a kezét felé: Reita döbbenten nézte, hogy a keze csupa mocsok.

\- Így nem foghatod meg a rizst… - mondta, azzal levette a kulacsa tetejét, megfogta a kisfiú kezeit, és a háta mögé állva leöntötte a tenyerét vízzel, majd megpróbálta ledörzsölni róla a koszt. A kisfiú eleinte nyűgösen tiltakozott, és a rizsgombócokat nézte, de hamar rájött, hogy addig nem kaphat belőlük, amíg nem viseli el Reita furcsa viselkedését. Bármit megtett volna azokért a rizsgombócokért, és az őszinte boldogság ábrázata terült szét az arcán, mire a szájába tömhetett végre egyet.

Reita szomorúan nézte a fiúcskát: igazán szép gyerek volt a mosdatlanság és az ápolatlanság alatt; valamelyik szülője, feltételezhetően az édesanyja gyönyörű nő lehetett, mert a gyerek vonásaiban valami szokatlan nemesség tükröződött.

\- Mi a neved? – kérdezte tőle, a kisfiú pedig rá sem pillantva felelte:  
\- Szaros - felelte egykedvűen a kisfiú.  
\- Az nem egy név! – hőkölt hátra döbbenten Reita. – Az édesanyád milyen nevet adott neked, amikor megszülettél?  
\- Honnan tudjam? – felelte dühösen a kisfiú, de a dühe sokkal inkább a rizsgombócnak szólt, semmint Reitának: szerette volna, ha az egész egyetlen harapással befér a szájába.

Reita mindenfajta gondolkodás nélkül hozta meg a döntést, amit az adott helyzetben a leghelyesebbnek tartott: neki ezt a gyereket haza kell vinnie magával. Ő is szülők nélkül nőtt fel, de neki ott volt a nagymamája és a nővére – el sem tudta képzelni, milyen borzalmas lehet ilyen kicsiként egyedül az utcán élni, és tolvajlásból fenntartani önmagát. Egyben úgy érezte, hogy a gondviselés nem csak ezen a kisfiún akart segíteni, hanem Yuu-val kettejükön is.

Nem kellett különösebben győzködnie sem, hogy jöjjön vele haza: a gyerek egyébként is követte volna, további rizsgombócok reményében. Ahogy elindultak a hegyoldalon a gazdaság felé, a kisfiú mintha rosszat sejtett volna, lelassította a lépteit, és Reitának kézen fogva kellett kísérnie maga mellett. Yuu épp a földeken dolgozott kint, amikor meglátta őket közeledni, és még a kapát is kiejtette a kezéből, úgy megrémült: nem tudta mire vélni a közeledő kis alakot. A fiúcska legalább annyira megszeppent Yuu láttára: és Reita lába mögé bújva próbálta feltartóztatni, hogy ne menjenek tovább. Végül Yuu jött közelebb hozzájuk, és csodálkozva nézte az előle bujkáló kisfiút.  
\- Kié ez a gyerek? – kérdezte gyorsan, türelmetlenül.  
\- A miénk – felelte Reita.

Erre aztán Yuu és a kisfiú is megdermedtek, és nem mertek szólni. Yuu végül térdre ereszkedett, hogy a gyermek szemébe nézhessen, és megpróbálta a legkedvesebb mosolyát elővenni, amikor hozzá fordult:  
\- Szia, engem Aoinak hívnak. Neked mi a neved?  
A kisfiú nem mert megszólalni, Reita pedig kisegítette:  
\- Ki kell találnunk neki majd egy nevet. Vagy esetleg ő is kitalálhatna egyet magának... ami csak tetszik neki.  
\- De hát hogy hívták eddig? – kérdezte csodálkozva Yuu.  
\- Úgy nem akarjuk hívni, ahogy eddig hívták… - felelte mosolyogva Reita, majd hátra nyúlt, és megsimogatta a kisfiú fejét. – Na, hogy szeretnéd, minek szólítsunk ezentúl?

A kisfiú azonban nem szólalt meg. Még akkor sem, amikor Yuu kihozta a mosóteknőt az udvarra, és vizet forralt, hogy rendesen megfürösszék, a ruháit pedig eldobta, ki sem akarta őket mosni. Reita egy haoriból és egy alsókimonóból összefércelt neki gyorsan valamit, amit majd feladhat rá, miután megszárogatták és rendbe tették a haját. _Ez a haj még sosem látott fésűt_ – gondolta Yuu, és bármennyire is finoman próbálta szétbontani, néhány tincs annyira kifilcesedett, hogy muszáj volt levágnia. Amikor aztán az ollóval közeledett a gyerek felé, az sikítva kiugrott a dézsából, kiborítva belőle a vizet, és meztelenül szaladni kezdett az erdő felé, közben el-elbotlott, és a nedves bőrére fűszálak, avar, és jókora mennyiségű sár került, mire Yuu végre elkapta.

\- Engedj el, engedj el! – kiabált a kisfiú. – Nem akarom, hogy megegyél!  
\- Hogy megegyelek? – nézte döbbenten a karjai között vergődő fiúcskát. – Ez meg hogy jutott eszedbe?  
\- A kamik embereket esznek! Most már tudom, azért csalt ide a szolgád, hogy felajánljon vacsorára! Engedj el, kérlek, engedj el! – a kisfiú már annyira felzaklatta magát, hogy hüppögve kapkodta csak a levegőt.  
\- A kamik ezer éve nem esznek már embert! Vagy kétezer éve, nem tudom! Még egy ilyen butaságot, kitől hallottad ezt? – csattant fel dühösen Yuu, miközben Reita is odaért hozzájuk, a félkész gyerekkimonóval.  
\- Hallottam! – vágta rá a kisfiú. – És különben is, minek mosdatnál meg? Csak a disznókat mosdatják meg, mielőtt levágják őket!  
\- Azért, hogy tiszta legyél! – vágta rá Yuu. – Kapsz majd ruhákat, rendes ételt, és iskolába fogsz járni, mint a többi gyerek.  
\- Én aztán nem megyek iskolába! Én már tudok mindent! – húzódott el Yuu-tól, aki ennyi sületlenség hallatára végre elengedte. Reitára nézett, kissé félve ugyan, mert nem volt biztos benne, hogy Reita melyik oldalon is áll, de még mindig tőle félt kevésbé kettejük közül.  
\- Na figyelj csak… - húzta össze Yuu szigorúan a szemöldökét. – Először is: nem eszek embert. Tulajdonképpen, mióta itt élünk Reitával, húst és halat sem igen eszünk. Másodszor pedig, Reita nem a szolgám, hanem a társam.

Ezen aztán Reita is meglepődött, mert sosem hallotta ezt még így hangosan kimondva. A szíve szinte elolvadt a gyönyörűségtől, és odalépett Yuu mellé, majd finoman végigsimított a hátán – a kisfiú megrökönyödött pillantásával követve.

\- Nekünk nem lehet gyerekünk, tudod? – harapta össze az ajkait Yuu. – Reitának csak egy lánytól lehetne, nekem pedig csak egy másik kamitól. De mi nem akarunk mástól gyereket. Úgyhogy ha szeretnéd, akkor… lehetnél a mi gyerekünk.  
\- Na persze… - dohogott a kisfiú, és összefonta maga előtt a karját. – Faramuci egy pár vagytok, azt tudjátok?

Tudták. És valahogy rávették arra a kisfiút, hogy visszaüljön a mosódézsába, és újrakezdték a fürdetését. És ezúttal Reita volt az, aki az ollóval szépen megnyírta, bár a kisfiú végig kiabált, és megesküdött rá, hogy a hajának fáj, ha vágják. Aztán kapott tiszta ruhát, és egy papucsot, és aztán ebédet is. Yuu fel sem ocsúdott, és Reitával még megbeszélni sem tudta ezt, de lett egy gyerekük. És bár annyi ideje sem volt, hogy kimutassa ezt, de Yuu olyan boldog volt, hogy madarat lehetett volna fogatni vele.

 

* * *

 

Azért Ichiroval meggyűlt a bajuk – merthogy ezt a nevet választotta magának, amit valami régi szamuráj-mesében hallott. Nem tudott, és sokáig nem is akart kanállal és pálcikával enni – rettentő nehézségek árán szoktatták rá, hogy ne az ujjaival markoljon az ételbe. Az esze gyorsan járt, és könnyedén tanult meg dolgokat – már ha akarta, mert ha nem akart valamit, akkor a legszebb szó, a legalázatosabb kérlelés, és a legszigorúbb modor sem változtatta meg az akaratát. Nagyon hamar kiismerte Yuu-t és Reitát, és mindig tudta, hogy melyikükhöz hogyan szóljon, hogy elérje, amit szeretne.

Yuu egyik pillanatban végtelenül büszke volt rá, és szeretettel gondoskodott róla, máskor pedig a szíve szakadt meg, hogy ötéves korára ez az árva kisfiú mennyi szörnyűségen ment keresztül. Nagyon sok szót nem ismert, mert nem tanította meg rájuk senki, és a fejében a valóság és a mesék sokszor egybemosódtak. Gyakran bújt el ablakok alatt, és hallgatta, ahogy édesanyák a gyermekeiknek mesélnek, ő pedig ezeket a történeteket egészen valóságosnak hitte – mint az emberevő kamikat, akik éjszaka megjelentek a rémálmaiban és meg akarták őt sütni. Ugyanakkor – és Yuu-t ez keserítette el a legjobban – a vöröslámpás negyedben sok olyan dolgot is megtanult, amit ennyi idősen még nem kellett volna megtanulnia. Mivel szeretett kutakodni  - és bár próbálták róla leszoktatni, ennivalót lopni is -  egyszer véletlenül megtalálta a Reita által készített faragott hímtagot, és csintalan mosollyal az arcán szaladt a szüleihez, hogy hajlandó a szájába venni, ha adnak neki két kou-t színes cukorkára. Bár nem volt időszerű, de Yuu leültette, és elmagyarázta neki, hogy ilyesmit a gyerekek nem csinálnak, különösen nem felnőttekkel. Ichiro végighallgatta ugyan, de csak azt sikerült elérni nála, hogy érdekelni kezdje, Reitával hogyan és mit szoktak csinálni, amikor kettestben vannak.

Már elkezdődött a tanítás néhány hete, amikor Reita elvitte magával a szomszéd város népiskolájába, hogy beírassa – de az volt ám csak az igazi küzdelem! Ichiro nem akart menni, szökéssel fenyegetőzött, aztán amikor meglátta a többi gyereket, és leültették egy íróasztal mellé, rögtön megváltozott a véleménye. Néhány napba telt, de ő lett a leghangosabb köztük, és úgy igazgatta és terelgette a többit, a nála idősebbeket és erősebbeket is, mint egy született vezér. Reitának ekkor fordult meg először a fejében, hogy milyen jó nagytestvére lehetne néhány kisebb gyerkőcnek.

Yuu, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges, csak Ichiro mellett szeretett bele igazán Reitába. Napról napra veszítette el a keménységét, a kiállását, és mindaz, ami a jelleméből fölösleges volt számára, Reitába vándorolt: csak egyre tekintélyesebb és férfiasabb lett Yuu mellett. Ők ketten ilyen harmóniát alakítottak ki egymással.

Nyár végén már hármasban készítették el a festéktömböket: Ichiro boldogan segített keverni és önteni és formázni a benibanával színezetett, sűrű, szappanszerű anyagot, amiből aztán a szép kis kupacokat formázták, és egy sütemény-nyomóval levél- és virágmintával díszítették a tetejüket. Reita magával vitte Ichirót is Kiotóba, amikor útra keltek, hogy eladják a festékeket az ottani selyemkészítő boltoknak, de Yuu hiába várta őket egy héttel később azon a napon, amikor vissza kellett volna jönniük, és hiába várta őket a rákövetkező napon is. Végül egy újabb hét telt el, miközben Yuu rettenetesen aggódott, és a nászidőszaka is egyre közeledett, mire megérkeztek: Reita rettenetes állapotban volt, eltört az orra, a bordái, és az egész testét véraláfutások borították, csak egy botra támaszkodva tudott járni, és Ichiro vitte a hátán a holmijukat.

Yuu azt sem tudta, hová legyen az aggodalomtól – Reita elmondta, hogy járt orvosnál, de semmi olyan nem történt vele, amin az orvos egy gyors kötözésen és csillapító teán túl tehetett volna érte bármit is. Amikor hazafelé indultak volna, a főváros határán kívül rablók támadtak rájuk: nyilvánvalóan kifigyelték Reitát, és tudták, hogy sok pénz lehet nála, ezért addig nem tágítottak, amíg az utolsó, ruhájába varrt fillért oda nem adta nekik. Szerencse, hogy ott volt vele Ichiro, különben meg is ölték volna – így csupán jól helybenhagyták, hogy ne maradjon árván a kisfia. Ichiro pedig, élelmes gyerek révén, lenyelt néhány aranyérmét, még mielőtt elvehették volna tőle azokat, amelyeket ő dugdosott a ruhájában – és bár nagyon fájdalmasan szabadult csak meg tőlük, abból a pénzből tudták kifizetni az orvost és a szállást, amíg Reita össze nem szedte magát a visszaútra. Egy kevés pénzük így is maradt – három vastag aranytallér, és némi aprópénz –, a hegyoldalban pedig még egy utolsó virágzásra nyíltak a benibanák, így Reita is megnyugodott, hogy éhen halni nem fognak tavaszig, de nagyon haragudott magára. Végig az járt a fejében, hogy neki gondoskodnia kell Yuu-ról, és a kisfiukról is, bármi áron – de ez az ár sokkal magasabb annál, mint amit ő adni képes.

Yuu nászidőszaka keserves volt, amiért Reita nem tudott egészen vele lenni: hiába ölelték át, hiába simogatták, és hiába szerelmeskedtek egyszer-egyszer, csak a hiányérzet nőtt benne, és a fehér tűz emésztette belülről. Reita csak ekkor érezte magát igazán fölöslegesnek és nélkülözhetőnek: fájtak a törései, nemigen bírt mozogni, és a lelkifurdalás, hogy elvesztette mindazt, amiért egész nyáron dolgoztak, túlságosan gyötörte ahhoz, semhogy át tudta volna adni magát az élvezeteknek. Ráadásul mindeközben Ichirót is el kellett látnia, etetnie, iskolába küldenie, mosdatnia, ágyba fektetnie, ami jótékonyan elterelte a figyelmét a nászlázban égő Yuu-ról.

Jó néhány nappal később végül Yuu volt az, aki megérezte, hogy most neki kell erősnek lennie Reita helyett is, és a megmaradt festéktömbökkel, púderekkel és ajakfestékekkel végül egy szó nélkül ő indult el Kiotóba, hogy pénzzé tegye, amijük megmaradt. Yuu még sosem járt a fővárosban, és végtelenül lenyűgözte a hely varázsa, a szentélyek és templomok, és a piacok sűrű forgataga. Nem adta el a festékeit rögtön az első kereskedőnek, alkudozott velük, mert tudta, hogy sok pénzre lesz szükségük egy rohamosan cseperedő kisfiú mellett. Az egyik boltban aztán a festék árához hozzárakatott két kisfiú-kimonót is, majd amikor a gyerekruhák között keresgélt, a kezébe akadt egy tűzpiros lányka-kimonó is… és maga sem értette, miért, de azt is megvette. Olyan szép volt, olyan ragyogó, hogy egyszerűen képtelen volt otthagyni.

A kimonóhoz pedig, legalábbis otthon Reitának már így mesélte, mosolyogva, néhány óra múlva vett egy hozzá illő kislányt is. A teaházban, ahol megszállt, a legolcsóbb szobát vette ki, ami egy kis hátsó udvarra nézett, és amikor meghallotta az udvarból érkező sikolyokat, a doushin füle nem bírta elviselni, hogy szó nélkül hallgassa. Leszaladt a lépcsőn, eltolta azt az ajtót, ami a hátsó udvarra nézett, és döbbenten nézte, ahogy a teaház egyik felszolgálója nádpálcával veri egy kislány talpát. Percek alatt kiderült, hogy a kislány sokadik gyereke volt egy szegény családnak, és cselédnek adták el őt a teaháznak, de a lányka – látszatra alig hatéves, valójában kilenc is elmúlt – már az első munkanapján összetört mosogatás közben egy igen drága szakékiöntőt. Yuu odahívatta a teaház tulajdonosnőjét, megkérdezte, mennyit fizettek érte a családnak, majd amikor meghallotta a nevetségesen alacsony összeget, elfordult, kivette az erszényéből a kétszeresét, és az asszony tenyerébe tette. Nem alkudozott – bár a nő volt annyira zsugori, hogy még ennél is többet kérjen –, Yuu fogta a kislány kezét, összerakta a holmiját a szobájában, és még aznap éjjel elindultak hazafelé. 

Reita meglepődött, amikor Yuu nem egyedül állított be, és nem annyi pénzzel, mint amire számoltak – de nem szólt egy szót sem. Ichiro ugyan zokon vette, hogy már nem ő az egyetlen, ráadásul Akemi még idősebb is nála, de hamar kiderült, hogy az erőteljes, irányító személyisége mellett a csöndes, megszeppent, kissé ügyetlen és nem éppen éles eszű kislánnyal nagyon jól kiegészítik egymást. És bár ezt Akemi nem tudta, ő lett az, aki újból közel hozta egymáshoz Yuu-t és Reitát.

Nagyon meg kellett húzniuk magukat azon a télen, de sosem voltak olyan boldogok, mint akkor. A hidegben közelebb bújtak egymáshoz, négyen összefonódva aludtak, és rizsen meg savanyúságon is vidáman voltak esténként. Ichiro minél többet járt iskolába, annál szórakoztatóbb kérdéseket tudott feltenni nekik a világról és a lakóiról, Akemi pedig egy igazi kis tündérnek bizonyult, akit nem lehetett nem szeretni. Egy nap Akemi volt az, aki a vacsoránál megkérdezte Yuu-t:  
\- Hívhatlak apának, Aoi?

Yuu annyira megdöbbent, hogy egy pillanat múlva még a könnye is kicsordult, mire helyeselni tudott. Ichiro – aki szinte szégyellte, hogy neki ez nem jutott eszébe előbb – rögtön rákontrázott:  
\- De ha Aoit apának hívjuk, hogy hívjuk Reitát? Senkinek sincs két apja!  
\- Nekem két apám volt… - felelte Yuu halkan, a könnyeivel küszködve. – Egy édesapám, és egy szülőapám, aki a világra hozott.  
\- És hogy hívtad őket? – kérdezte Akemi csodálkozva.  
\- Az édesapámat édesapának… a szülőapámat meg apának… - felelte, egy kis szomorúsággal a hangjában – de legalább elterelve a gondolatait a meghatottság okozta megrázkódtatásról.  
\- Akkor legyél te édes, Reita meg apa… - mosolyodott el Akemi.  
\- Az nem jó! – tiltakozott Ichiro. – Aoi a doushin, neki kell apának lennie.  
\- De Reita sokkal inkább apa, Aoi meg sokkal inkább édes! – duzzogott Akemi, majd oda fordult Yuu-hoz, és könyörgő szemekkel meredt rá.  
\- Jó lesz így… - törölte meg Yuu a szemét. – Jó lesz az „Édes”. Ez lesz az új nevem.  
\- Tudod, mi volt az én régi nevem, Akemi? – vigyorodott el Ichiro, mire Reita odahajolt hozzá, és a szájára tette a kezét.  
\- Úgy nem hívunk senkit, fiam. Ezentúl majd mindenkit az új nevét használja majd, jó?

Ezúttal Ichirón volt a sor, hogy könnybe lábadjon a szeme, és mivel ő nagyfiú volt már, csak magában szipogott azon, hogy Reita a fiának szólította.

 

* * *

A harmadik évben már öten voltak: Reita és Yuu azon tréfálkoztak egymás között, hogyha minden évben hazahoznak egy árvát, akkor hamarosan ki kell találniuk valami más pénzszerzési módot, mert nem fogják bírni rizzsel ezt a sok éhes szájat. A kislányka, akit ugyancsak a vöröslámpás negyedből menekítettek ki, de egy teaháznál sokkalta rosszabb helyről, hetekig meg sem mert szólalni mellettük, így a nevét sem tudták kihúzni belőle. A három gyerek közül ő oldódott fel a legnehezebben, de talán épp ezért is kapta a legtöbb szeretetet és figyelmet, amivel sokáig nem tudott mit kezdeni. Végül Ichirohoz kezdett el kötődni leginkább, aki nem csak a bátyja, de a legjobb barátja és pótapukája is lett a kis Yukarinak.

A negyedik gyereküket két évvel később már tényleg a véletlen sodorta az életükbe: valaki a környező városokban megtudta, hogy árvákat vesznek magukhoz, és amikor eljött az ideje, és megszületett a nem kívánt csecsemője, egyszerűen otthagyta egy kosárban az udvarukon. Yuu-val madarat lehetett volna fogatni a boldogságtól: mindegyik gyereküket szerette, de egészen más volt egy olyan kislányt nevelni, akivel nem történt már meg minden létező szörnyűség élete első néhány évében. És persze kisebb is volt a többieknél, védtelenebb és esetlenebb, és neki még minden új volt: a hangok, a színek, a szavak is. Yuu tanította meg az első szavaira, és Yuu fogta a kezét, amikor először állt lábra.

Akemi már egészen nagylány volt, és egyedül is gondoskodni tudott a kis Azuról, amíg Reita ápolta Yuu-t a nászidőszakai alatt. Márpedig az évek múlásával a közreműködése egyre inkább ápolássá alakult, ahogy Yuu-t ezek az egy-egy hetek is egyre jobban megviselték. A testén belül érzett fájdalom sokszor elviselhetetlen volt számára, és összeszorított fogakkal sírt és nyöszörgött, könyörögve Reitának, hogy csináljon vele _valamit_ , mert ő ebbe beleőrül. Reita szerzett mindenféle teákat és gyógyfüveket innen-onnan, de azok is csak a lázas időszakot tudták lerövidíteni, a kínjain valójában nem enyhítettek. Aztán egyik nyáron, amikor Akemi betöltötte a tizennegyedik évét, és már hivatalosan is nagylánnyá serdült, sőt, udvarlója is akadt, Yuu fájdalma a nászidőszaka után sem múlt el, mindössze elviselhetővé tompult. És ekkor kezdett csak igazán aggódni – de szólni nem mert róla senkinek. A környék egyetlen orvosa is ember volt, és Yuu úgy gondolta, biztosan nem ért a kamik dolgaihoz – vagy ha ért is, talán olyat mond, amitől minden reménye szertefoszlik. Márpedig érezte, hogy halódik, lassan és apró lépésekben, napról napra, évszakról évszakra… de tudta, hogy nem hagyhatja magára Reitát a négy gyerekkel, ezért inkább azt választotta, hogy amiről nem tud, az nem bánthatja.

Ahogy közeledett az őszi nászidőszaka, már dolgozni sem igen bírt, a hasa annyira rettenetesen fájt már. Reita tudta és érezte, hogy a társa beteg, de nem tudott segíteni rajta: Yuu minden ilyen szándékot elhárított magától, idővel egyre türelmetlenebbül és durvábban. Aztán egy napon, ősz elején szokatlan látogatójuk érkezett.

A gyerekek vették észre először, ahogy lassan lépdelt a magas, feketére lakkozott cipőin, és azon tanakodtak, ki lehet: olyan volt számukra, mint egy megelevenedett mesehős, a ragyogó fehér hajával, nyakában hermelinprémmel, és az őt követő, madárlábon ugráló esernyővel. Azután Yuu is megérezte a szagát, és majdnem eldőlt tőle, kezében a nagy fakanállal, amivel a festéket kevergette. Utoljára Reita vette észre a vendéget, és a szívét elöntötte a félelem.

Egyszerűbb volt úgy a találkozás, hogy körülöttük voltak a gyerekek is, akik kölcsönösen megtetszettek egymásnak a „bíró bácsival”. A hermelinje leugrott a nyakából, és kergetőzött a legkisebbekkel, Ichiro pedig az esernyővel próbált volna barátkozni, amíg Akemi – aki már túlságosan is nagynak tartotta magát az effajta butáskodáshoz – a jobbik teájukból főzött le egy kannával, és vitte be tálcán a legszebb szobájukba, majd leült Reita mellé, és csöndben figyelt.

\- Szépen éltek itt… - biccentett Yuu felé a bíró. Yuu komoly nehézségek árán szedte csak össze magát, hogy meg tudjon szólalni.  
\- Mindent megteszünk, hogy boldoguljunk… sokat dolgozunk érte… - felelte, és zavartan félrenézett: a jégkék szemek úgy vizslatták, hogy attól akaratlanul is elvörösödött.  
\- Nem áll szándékomban megbolygatni a nyugalmatokat. Mindössze azért jöttem el, hogy elmondtam, édesapád tél végén elhunyt. Elesett, csúnyán összetörte a lábát, ami aztán tovább súlyosboddott, és nem tudott felépülni belőle.  
\- Oh… - Yuu nem tudott mit mondani erre. Már évek óta nem is igazán gondolt a szüleire, a hír így első hallásra nem is rázta meg. – És a szülőapám? Ő hogy van?  
\- Jól, és egészen jól viselte a társa elvesztését, látszólag. Ő kért meg arra, hogy keresselek meg… azt mondta, megérezte volna, ha valami bajod esik. De ő az évek alatt mindig tudta, hogy jól vagy, és elégedett vagy az életeddel. Nagyon egyedül van most, és Atsushi két éve váratlanul elhunyt… abban reménykedett, hogyha megtalállak, talán visszajössz hozzá.  
\- Bocsásson meg… - Yuu felpattant, és kiszaladt a szobából. Reita azon tűnődött, utánamenjen-e, de végül úgy döntött, nagyobb illetlenség lenne a vendéget magára hagyni, úgyhogy inkább Akemit szalajtotta utána. Gondolta, hogy Yuu érzékenyen reagál majd a családja említésére, és időt akart neki adni, hogy feldolgozhassa a hallottakat.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is visszamennénk Kaminoba… - felelte végül Reita, miután egy percig csöndben ültek. – Ahogy élünk… az az emberek egy része számára is elfogadhatatlan, egy főleg kamik által lakott városban pedig még inkább az lenne.  
\- Ez valóban így van… - bólintott a bíró. – Bár Daisuke-san egészen biztosan elfogadná a fia választását. Egy doushin és a gyermeke közötti kötődés mindennél erősebb… még annál a kötődésnél is, ami a társakat összeköti.  
\- Vannak az életben azért másfajta kötődések is… - nyelt egyet Reita. – A vérségi kapcsolatokon túl is.  
\- Ebben nem kételkedem… - kortyolt bele a bíró a teájába. – De te szagod is megváltozott, nem vagy ugyanolyan, mint a többi ember.

Reita ezt szó nélkül hagyta, ám ekkor Akemi lélekszakadva beszaladt hozzájuk a szobába, és riadtan fordult felé:  
\- Apa, jönnöd kell! Édes nagyon rosszul van! Én egyedül nem tudom őt…

Reita szíve kihagyott egy pillanatra – azután úgy szaladt, mintha a saját életéért futna. Yuu-t a hálószobájukban találta meg, a takarók alá fészkelve, verejtékezve és kiabálva. A nászidőszaka néhány nappal korábban kezdődött, mint kellett volna, és Reita a nagylányukkal együtt is alig-alig tudta leszíjazni, hogy ne vergődjön kétségbeesésében. Amíg Akemi vigyázott rá, Reita a konyhaépülethez sietett, hogy elkészítse azt a csillapító teát, amitől talán hamarabb elmúlik Yuu láza. A bíró a lépcső mellett ácsorgott, tisztes távolságba Yuu hálószobájától, és aggódva szimatolta a levegőt.

\- Sajnálom… - jegyezte meg halkan. – Valószínűleg az én szagom ingerelte őt a lázba.  
\- Nem ön tehet róla… - rázta meg Reita a fejét. – Sajnos évszakról évszakra rosszabbul van, és én… nem tehetek érte semmit.  
\- Használ ilyenkor… valamiféle… póteszközt? – kérdezte a bíró, mire Reita zavartan bólintott, a bíró arca pedig elkomorult. – Nem lenne szabad, el kell venned tőle. Nem véletlenül nem engedik a kami szülők sem a doushin gyermekeiknek. A hosszúkás tárgyak… ingerlik az idegeit. Azt az érzetet keltik, mintha közösülne egy suijinnel, de nem kapja meg közben azokat az erőket, azokat a víz-energiákat, amelyekre a teste szomjazik.  
\- Tudom, hogy nagyon szenved… - lógatta le Reita a fejét, és a válla beleremegett az együttérzésbe. – De… ugye nem halhat bele?  
\- De, sajnos igen… - felelte a bíró. – Volt Kaminoban egy lány, aki – szegény lelke nyugodjon békében – rendkívüli módon csúnyácska volt. Tudta, hogy egyedül kell leélnie az életét, ezért azt gondolta, nem számít, hogy szűz marad-e vagy sem… Nem érte meg a harmincadik születésnapját.  
\- Mégis, mit tehetnék érte? – szorultak össze Reita ujjai a teáskanna fogóján, és annyira megszorította, hogy észre sem vette, hogy a kezében maradt a kis darab porcelán. – Én mindennél jobban szeretem Aoit. Egész életemben csak őt szerettem, és csak az volt fontos számomra, hogy ő boldog legyen. De én… én nem…

Egyszerre volt dühös és rendkívüli módon szomorú, és csalódott és fáradt. A három lányuk a nagy ház teraszán ücsörgött és őket nézték, kivéve a legkisebbet, aki fáradtan dőlt Yukari combjára, és édesdeden szunyókált, miközben Ichiro a kezében egy bottal a port rugdosta tehetetlenül. Elképzelte, milyen lenne az élet egyedül velük, és végül gondolkodás nélkül feltette azt a kérdést a bírónak, ami az érkezése első pillanatától kezdve a fejében motoszkált.

Yuu alig látott a könnyeitől, de nem is volt szüksége a szemeire ahhoz, hogy tudja, Reita bejött hozzá. Annyi ereje sem volt, hogy az oldalára forduljon, és érezze, ahogy Reita a hátához simul: nyöszörögve, az összeszíjazott csuklóit a mellkasához szorítva azért imádkozott magában, hogy a fájdalom múljon el belőle, és azt sem bánta volna, ha ott és akkor akár meg is hal, csak hogy végre vége legyen ennek a rettenetes állapotnak.

Az érzékei azonban felébredtek, amikor megérezték az idegen szagot a hálószobájukban. Egy ragadozó ösztöneivel szimatolt bele a levegőbe, és a teste azonnal tudta, hogy egy hatalmas, egészséges, és épp ilyen tökéletes utódok nemzésére alkalmas suijin közeledik végre hozzá. Ám az ösztönökön túl ott volt benne az a Yuu, aki lassan hét éve ölelte és szerette azt az embert, akinek ő volt a világon nem csak a legfontosabb, de az egyetlen is, és patakzó könnyek függönyén át sóhajtott fel, miközben megérezte magán azt a két erős, idegen kezet, ahogy kiszabadítja a béklyóiból.

\- Rei… - zokogta, és a szíjak nyomától vöröslő csuklójával Reita után kutatott az ágyon.  
\- Itt vagyok… - felelte Reita, és lágy csókokkal hintette be a vörösen lüktető bőrt. – Itt vagyok veled.  
\- Rei… - ismételte Yuu, és közben egyszerre rázta a testét a fájdalom és a gyönyör, ahogy az elmúlt évek nem-is-annyira keserű nélkülözése után megérzett magában valamit, ami nagyon is élő volt, és nagyon is hatalmas, és ami nem csak gyógyírt kínált minden fájdalmára, de még egy új élet reményével is kecsegtette.

Nem akarta Reitát képzelni a bíró helyébe: úgy érezte, csak akkor válna igazán hűtlenné hozzá, és az elmúlt közös éveikhez, ha olyanná próbálná színezni a képét magában, amilyen a valóságban sosem lehetne. Inkább csak elfogadta és átölelte ezeket a pillanatokat, ahogy elfogadta azt is, amit a sárkány csak adni volt képes neki, és a keze egy pillanatra sem engedte el Reita kezét, vagy ha mégis, épp csak annyi időre, hogy a fejét Reita ölébe hajtsa, miközben a sárkány átfordította a testét, hogy hátulról hatoljon belé, Yuu pedig Reita ágyékára hajolt, hogy megcsókolja.

Magának is nehezen ismerte be, de nem akarta, hogy ennek az időnek valaha is vége legyen. Az az érzése volt, hogy a bíró testén keresztül valójában Reitával szerelmeskedik, úgy, ahogy ők ketten sosem tehették egymással, és nem akarta mindezt örökre elveszíteni. Amikor aztán a gyönyör szétáradt a végtagjaiban, és a szemei maguktól lecsukódtak, hogy egy lélegzetvételnyi időre megpihenhessen, a lélegzetvételnyi időből egy hosszú, mély és sötét álom kerekedett, amelyben zavaros víziók keringtek körülötte. Csak abban volt biztos, hogy amikor kinyitotta a szemét, már egyedül volt egy tiszta ágyban, valaki megmosdatta őt egy nedves ruhával, és a szomjúsága – a szó minden létező értelmében – elmúlt. Feltápászkodott, a derekára kötötte az obiját, és kilépett a ház tornácára, ahol Reita üldögélt, és nézte a közeli rizsföldek haragos sötétzöldjét.

\- Visszament Kaminoba… - mondta Reita kérdés nélkül. – Megkértem, hogy mondja azt apádnak, hogy nem talált meg téged. Azt mondta, nem szívesen hazudik senkinek, de a te érdekedben hajlandó rá.  
\- Ez… nagyon nagy áldozat a részéről.  
 _\- Ez is_ az volt… - sóhajtott Reita. Megfogadta, hogy nem fogja rosszul érezni magát a történtek miatt, és legfőképpen nem fogja kimutatni Yuu előtt, de nem tehetett róla: csak a saját képtelenségeit és gyengeségeit látta visszatükröződni a sárkány tökéletességében, nem pedig azt, amit látnia kellett volna: hogy Yuu végig az ő arcát figyelte, és az ő nevét kiáltotta a kéjérzete csúcsán.

Yuu odaült mögé és átölelte hátulról, egy alig hallható, őszinte köszönömöt súgva Reita fülébe. Aztán Reita megfordult a karjai között, és viszonozta az ölelését, és nem csak a kezével, hanem a szíve minden szeretetével vonta magához a társát. Megetette és megitatta Yuu-t, kikísérte az árnyékszékre, majd vissza az ágyához, lefektette és betakarta, mert Yuu még mindig nagyon gyenge volt és kába. Ám a rettenetes fájdalom, amivel olyan régóta élt együtt, eltávozott a testéből, és úgy süllyedt bele a pihentető álomba, hogy nem csak menekült a nappala elől.

Az álom sötétjében pedig egy kisfiú várt rá, és komoly, búzavirágkék tekintettel méregette őt a távolból. Yuu pedig letérdelt előtte, úgy, mint minden eddigi gyermekével szemben is, hogy a szemükbe tudjon nézni, és hívogatóan széttárta neki a karjait.


	6. Holdfényhíd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu és Iwagami Tatsuro történetének folytatása, amelyben végül mégis hárman (?) alkotnak családot.

Minden tekintetben tökéletes éjszaka volt. A hosszú karok és lábak úgy fonódtak rá Yuu testére, ahogy a pók öleli magához a hálójába gabalyodott lepke gubóját. Soha ilyen tökéletesen nem uralták még, és soha ennyire tökéletesen nem tudta magát átengedni a másik uralmának. Hasonlított ugyan a legelső nászidőszakára, amit Tatsuróval töltött, de azóta eltelt csaknem tizenöt év, és ahogy egymásoz szoktak, ahogy összecsiszolódtak a mozdulataik, egészen másfajta harmónia született közöttük.

Örökké ebben az ölelésben akart maradni, és érezni a köztük termelődött forróságot, az egymásba vegyülő illatukat, és a másik erejét a testében… és úgy érezte, Tatsuro is pontosan erre vágyik. Lihegett, levegő után kapkodott, aztán Yuu vállába harapott éles fogaival, majd ahogy Yuu belemarkolt a hajába, és annál fogva húzta közelebb magához, hogy ő is megharapja, hirtelen az egész világ a romjaiba zuhant körülöttük.

A nászidőszakaiban Yuu általában megállíthatatlan volt, de most mégis mereven feküdt csak, a plafont bámulva, és csodálkozva hagyta, hogy a végtagjai szétomoljanak, egészen a csontjai meszéig. Tatsuro felkönyökölt, és az üveges szemekbe nézett, még mindig levegőt keresve – aztán beleszimatolt a levegőbe.  
\- Aoi, te… - kérdezte halkan. – Te is érzed?  
\- Miazhogy… - vigyorodott el Yuu boldogan.  
\- Te… - nézett végig reszketve Yuu arcán - …te ezt… kitervelted?

Yuu nem szólt egy szót sem. Annyira boldog volt, hogy azt szavakkal ki se tudta volna fejezni. Ha tudta volna, hogy ez ekkora eufóriával jár együtt, már sokkal hamarabb gyereket szeretett volna. Sőt, minden évben szült volna egyet! Érezte magában a kicsi jelenlétet, szinte világított a belsejében, ahogy a kagylóban a gyöngy – és észre sem vette, hogy Tatsuro legördül róla, feláll, és magára veszi a köntösét. Yuu szinte álomban lebegett, a zajoktól és mozdulatoktól távol, miközben nem aludt és nem is volt ájult. A gyermeküket várta. Ennél csodálatosabb dolgot el sem bírt képzelni.

Egy batyu puffant mellette a földnek, és éppen hogy elfordította a fejét, Tatsuro a karjainál fogva felhúzta, lábra állította, és öltöztetni kezdte. Yuu mosolyogva gondolt arra, hogy Tatsuro épp olyan értő kézzel adja fel valakire a kimonóját, ahogy ki tudja hámozni belőle. Csak amikor az ajtó felé kezdte el terelgetni, akkor eszmélt rá, hogy itt bizony nem ennek kellene történnie.

\- Menj szépen… - sziszegte Tatsuro a fogai között.  
\- Hová menjek? – kérdezte Yuu bódultan.  
\- Ahová akarsz! – csattant fel Tatsuro, azzal kinyitotta a szoba ajtaját, és amikor Yuu megtántorodott, ölbe kapta, és úgy vitte le a lépcsőn. A bejáratnál még arra is gondot fordított, hogy belebújtassa Yuu lábát egy pár szandálba, aztán a kezébe nyomta a batyut, és finoman lökött rajta egyet az utca felé.  
\- Mit csinálsz? – kapta fel Yuu a fejét, ahogy az utcán állva visszanézett rá. Tatsuro olyan ridegen nézte őt, ahogyan még soha azelőtt. – Tatsuro?  
\- Nem ismerlek. Nem akarok hallani se rólad, látni se akarlak többet – felelte a férfi.  
\- De hát… - Yuu csak ebben a pillanatban érette meg, hogy kidobták őt az otthonából. Az otthonukból. _Tatsuro otthonából,_ amit ő is a magáénak érzett.  
\- Te becsaptál engem, Aoi… - préselte össze Tatsuro az ajkait. – És ez nagyon aljas volt a részedről. Nem tudok elviselni valakit, aki ennyire galád és gonosz dolgot volt képes elkövetni ellenem. Egy érzéketlen, önző gyerek voltál, amikor megismertelek, de láthatóan nem változtál semmit: most is érzéketlen és önző vagy. Takarodj az életemből. Szeretném elfelejteni, hogy valaha is találkoztam veled…

A ház ajtaja becsapódott. Yuu még mindig döbbenten állt, magához szorítva a batyuját. Közben eleredt az eső.

 

* * *

 

Hitsugi épp teát főzött magának, amikor megszólalt a bejárati csengő. Tulajdonképpen hálás is volt érte, mert a festékes csészéjébe készült önteni a teáját, és a hang egy pillanatra észhez térítette. A cselédje általában napnyugtakor hazament, így kénytelen volt ő maga ajtót nyitni – még az is eszébe ötlött, hogy talán egy rabló az, elvégre ki csöngetné fel hajnalban, amikor minden jóravaló ember alszik már?

Egy bőrig ázott, csapzott hajú, reszkető Yuu állt előtte, és egyszerre próbált egy köteg ruhát magához szorítani, és a karjait dörgölni közben. Hitsugi azonnal berántotta az előtérbe, és maga után húzta a fürdőszobájába. Szép, tágas machiyában élt, a patakra néző ablakokkal, és saját cédrusfa fürdőszobával a házon belül, ahol még nem hűlt ki az esti pihenéséhez felfűtött fürdővíz. Leültette Yuu-t egy sámlira, a langyos vízből sebtében lelocsolta a lábait, majd felnyalábolta, és betette a kádba. Yuu úgy festett, mint a saját kísértete.

\- Mit hozzak, Aoivirág? Erőset, gyengét? – kérdezte lágyan, de Yuu egyszerűen képtelen volt válaszolni, csak nézett maga elé kábultan. Hitsugi hátrasimított egy ázott hajtincset az arcából, és ahogy a füle mögött a nyakához ért az ujja, megérezte a másfajta testszagot. – Jó ég, Aoi… nem volt elég erős a keserűfű tea? Nem volt elég friss?  
\- Nem is ittam meg… - felelte Yuu távolba révedő tekintettel.

Hitsugi vett egy mély levegőt, és leült a kád mellé. Nem tudta, hogy mit is mondhatna erre.  
\- Kidobott? – kérdezte, csaknem tárgyilagosan, és Yuu a cédrusfa burkolatot nézve a falon, ugyanennyire tárgyilagosan azt felelte:  
\- Ki.

A férfi ismét csak sóhajtani tudott. Tatsuro az egyik legközelebbi barátja volt, gyerekkoruk óta ismerték egymást, együtt tanultak rajzolni is – és bár Tatsuro volt a tehetségesebb, és ő vitte többre, ez sosem vert éket közéjük. Yuu-t csaknem ugyanannyi ideje ismerte, mint Tatsuro, és volt egymással egy futó viszonyuk, egy-egy közösen eltöltött nászidőszakuk, de Hitsu az első pillanattól kezdve tudta, hogy a fiú Tatsuróhoz tartozik. Ő csak kölcsönbe kaphatta tőle, de sohasem örökbe. És ahogy telt-múlt az idő, és ahogyan Tatsuro is mind jobban rádöbbent erre, Hitsunek úgy kezdett egyre jobban sajogni a szíve, mintha csak ekkor jött volna rá, hogy elveszített valamit, ami soha nem is volt az övé. Bármennyire is szerette volna azzal vádolni a barátját, hogy nem való hozzá Yuu, hogy nem tud vele bánni, nem érdemli meg őt, és Yuu mellé egy komolyabb férfi kellene, aki mellett biztonságban érezné magát… Tatsuro volt az első barátja. És Yuu az utolsó nagy, romantikus szerelme. Nem tudott és nem is akart volna választani köztük.

Hozott Yuu-nak tiszta ruhát, megszárogatta, megtörölte a haját, megitatta teával, beléerőszakolt egy kis rizst, azután lefektette a saját hálószobájába. Egész éjjel nem aludt attól való félelmében, hogy Yuu valami őrültséget csinál – felköti magát egy fára, vagy a folyóba ugrik bánatában. Reggel, amikor a cselédje megérkezett, vele őriztette, amíg pihent egy kicsit, csak hogy este újra felváltsa a lányt. Yuu napokig csak aludt egyfolytában, enni-inni és fürdeni tért magához. Hitsugit egészen elkábította az édes, delejes illat, ami a várandós doushin testéből áradt. És amikor éjszakánként az alvó alakját nézte, azt kívánta, bárcsak az ő gyereke növekedne benne.

Öt nappal azután, hogy Yuu felbukkant a háza küszöbén, végre rászánta magát, hogy meglátogassa régi barátját. Tatsurót a szobjában találta, félig a futonján, félig a padlón fekve, látszólag másnaposan, de a másnapossága mögött ott rejtőzött az összetörtsége is. Hitsu leült mellé, és szótlanul szemlélte csak a félálomban morgó alakját, ahogy a karjával próbálta meg eltakarnia szemét a beszüremlő napfény elől.

\- Tudom, hogy ébren vagy… - mondta halkan, hogy ne fájdítsa tovább a barátja fejét. Máskor talán főzött volna neki egy teát, vagy felajánlott volna egy kis vizet, de ma nem ezért jött. – El akartam mondani, hogy Aoi nálam van.  
\- Nem ismerek semmiféle Aoit… - morogta Tatsuro, és átfordult a másik oldalára.  
\- Ne csináld ezt… - feddte meg lágy hangon a barátja. – Nem érdemli meg, hogy így bánj vele. Természetes, hogy gyereket akart tőled, hiszen szeret téged! Az lett volna a természetellenes, ha nem így történik…  
\- Húzd már el innen a nagy segged, Hitsu… - szorított egy hideg párnát a tarkójára Tatsuro. Hosszú, fekete hajában a fehér csíkok úgy tekeregtek mellette a földön, mint sötét vízű hegyi patakban a hínár világos szálai. – Fáj a fejem, ne fájdítsd tovább. Nem érdekelsz.  
\- Itt most nem rólam van szó… - csóválta meg a férfi a fejét. – Hanem kettőtökről. Rád van szüksége, jobban, mint eddig bármikor.  
\- Majd megoldja… - dohogta Tatsuro. – Majd megoldja ezt is. Azt is megoldotta, hogy legyen mit megoldania.  
\- Tatsuro… - állt fel lassan Hitsugi a földről. – Mint a barátod, utoljára figyelmeztetlek: szedd össze magad, gyere érte, vidd haza magaddal, és gondoskodj róla. Egész életedben azt próbáltad elkerülni, hogy olyan legyél, mint a szüleid… és most viselkedsz csak igazán úgy, mint ők. Ez a gyerek, ha Buddha is úgy akarja, nélküled is a világra fog már jönni, de nem kell nélküled felnőnie…  
\- Takarodj a lakásomból, Hitsu.

Nem volt düh a hangjában, nem volt benne semmilyen érzelem – és Hitsugi ebből tudta, hogy komoly dologról van szó. Bólintott, és az ajtóhoz lépett, majd mielőtt elhúzta volna, visszafordult Tatsuro felé, és annyit mondott:  
\- Úgy veszem, hogy ezennel végleg lemondtál mindkettejükről.  
\- Ha neked a más lehasznált rongya kell, és fel akarod nevelni a más zabigyerekét, akkor csak tessék… - morogta Tatsuro. Hitsugi úgy érezte, rajta keresztül Aoi szívében forgatják meg a kést, ezért nem felelt, csak kisétált a lakásból, lement a lépcsőn, és otthagyta az örökké párás, és kissé penészszagú házat. 

Hitsugi szívében felébredt a remény, hogy végre közel kerülhet Yuu szívéhez. 

 

* * *

 

Egy hónap is eltelt, mire Aoi végre visszanyerte a korábbi önmagát, és végig tudta gondolni a történteket. Hálás volt Hitsuginek, amiért gondoskodott róla, etette-itatta őt, és gyakran nézegette a hasát, hogy mikor kezd el lassan dudorodni. Aoi ilyenkor nevetett, a várandóssága első heteinek boldog tudatlanságát élvezte, ám ennek egy csapásra vége szakadt. Egy reggel úgy kelt fel, hogy pontosan tudta, mi történt, és ez az arcára volt írva.

Ahogy Hitsugi bejött hozzá, és egy cselédlány felszolgálta a reggelijüket, Aoi rezzenetlenül nézett csak maga elé, de eltűnt az arcáról az önfeledt boldogság, és Hitsu el sem tudta dönteni, hogy mit lát rajta. Dühöt, csalódottságot, vagy haragot? Akármire is gondolt Aoi, úgy érezte, tartozik a Tatsurónak és a barátságuknak annyival, hogy legalább megpróbál a barátja helyett magyarázkodni.

\- Tudod… - kezdte halkan, miközben levette Aoi tálcáján a porcelánedények fedeleit, és összekeverte a rizsét nattóval - …Tatsurónak nagyon nehéz gyerekkora volt. Az édesanyja…  
\- Ne mondd tovább, Hitsu… - csóválta meg Aoi a fejét. – Teljesen mindegy. Nem számít.  
\- De igenis számít… - bólintott Hitsugi.  
\- Nem, nem számít! – emelte fel a fejét Aoi, és ebben a pillanatban egyértelmű volt, hogy mennyire dühös. – Tizenöt éve ismerem őt. Ha tizenöt év alatt…  
\- Senkivel nem beszél erről, Aoi… - csóválta meg a fejét Hitsugi. – Én is csak azért tudok róla, mert együtt jártunk iskolába, és még ismertem az édesanyját. Nem mentegetni akarom a viselkedését – mert nincs rajta mit mentegetni, velem is minősíthetetlen stílusban beszélt, amikor elmentem hozzá. De úgy gondolom, hogy tudnod kellene ezekről a dolgokról, mert akármilyen formában is, de a társa voltál. Én úgy vettem, és mindenki más is így vette. Ha őszintén meg tudott volna nyílni valakinek, neked megtette volna – de senki sem tudja átlépni az árnyékát.

Yuu lesütötte a szemét, és a szájához emelte a rizses tálat, majd egykedvűen falatozni kezdett belőle – Hitsugi ezt bátorításnak vette, ezért mesélni kezdett:  
\- Nos, nem tudom, mennyit tudsz róla, mert pletykálnak róla mindenfélét, de Tatsuro nem volt mindig kallódó művész. Ami azt illeti, nagyon gazdag családba született: az édesapja Sendai tartomány legnagyobb hűbérura volt, az édesanyja pedig császári udvarhölgy. És ahogy az az ilyen családoknál lenni szokott, a feleség a palotában élt a többi hűbérúr társával és gyermekeivel, és évente csak néhány alkalommal találkozhattak, amikor a császár magához rendelte a legnagyobb hűbéreseit.  
\- Erről még nem hallottam… - pillantott fel Yuu kíváncsian a rizses táljából. – Miért kellett külön élniük egymástól?  
\- A hűbérurak többsége hadúr is volt egyben… - magyarázta Hitsugi. – Minél nagyobb tartomány élén álltak, annál nagyobb hadsereg fölött parancsoltak. A hitvesek és az örökösök a legnagyobb vagyon és pompa között éltek az udvarban, de mégiscsak túszok voltak: ha a tartományuk ellenszegült volna a császár parancsának, őket kivégzik.  
\- Te jó ég… - engedte le Yuu a kezében tartott rizses tálat. – Tatsuro is…  
\- Nem, nem… - rázta meg Hitsugi a fejét. – Az édesanyját és őt száműzték az udvarból. Egyik napról a másikra földönfutók lettek.

Yuu ekkor minden idegszálával Hitsugire figyelt, és a keze közben akaratlanul is a hasára simult, hogy megnyugtassa a gyermekét, ha már ő maga nem volt képes megnyugodni.

\- Az édesanyja gyönyörű nő volt. Még csak jegyben járt az édesapjával, túl fiatal volt még a házassághoz, de a palotába kellett költöznie, és ott élt a többi udvarhölgy között. Igazán szellemes nő volt, pikáns humorérzékkel megáldva, rengeteg verset írt, és álnéven kiadták egy könyvét, egy fiktív udvarhölgy naplóját, de akik ismerték az udvart, azok tudták, melyik szereplőnek ki volt a mintaképe. Tatsuro ebben a közegben cseperedett fel, körbevették a szebbnél szebb, műveltebbnél műveltebb nők, akik mindenre megtanították: hétévesen már gyönyörűen írt és rajzolt, még nagyobb tehetségnek tartották az édesanyjánál is. Aztán jött az összeomlás: az édesanyja egyik vetélytársa ellopta a császári herceggel folytatott titkos levelezését, és eljuttatta a leveleket az édesapjának.  
\- Mi volt a levelekben? – szorultak ökölbe Yuu ujjai.  
\- Gondolhatod… - húzta el a száját Hitsugi. – Tatsuro igazi apja a császári herceg volt, amit néhányan sejtettek ugyan, de soha senki nem mert még csak pletykálni se róla. A sendai hűbérúr a levelek hatására elvált tőle, és kitagadta a fiát a családjából. Évszázadok óta nem volt precedens rá, hogy egy hűbérúr hivatalosan is elváljon a nejétől… hatalmas botrány kerekedett belőle. Tatsuro anyja azt remélte, hogy a herceg ezek után ágyasává fogadja őt, hiszen csaknem egy évtizeden át volt a szeretője, előbb ismerte a herceget, mint a férjét… de a herceg nem fogadhatott be egy bukott nőt a háremébe. Így aztán Iwagami úrnő kegyvesztetté vált, el kellett hagynia a palotát, és nincstelenül az utcára került.  
\- Te jó ég… - Yuu szeméből kibukott egy könnycsepp. – És a herceg… nem tett semmit? Nem támogatta?  
\- Nem tehette meg… - csóválta meg Hitsugi a fejét. – Hiszen ezzel elismerte volna, hogy Tatsuro a fia. Márpedig neki nem születhetett gyereke egy olyan nőtől, aki a fogantatás idején már egy másik suijin társa volt. Sosem ismerte el Tatsurót a magáénak, és miután elhagyta a palotát, soha többé nem is találkoztak.  
\- És mi történt Tatsuro édesanyjával? – kérdezte Yuu könnyek között. A várandóssága miatt sokkal érzékenyebben érintette egy másik doushin szerencsétlensége, mint bármikor korábban.  
\- Beköltöztek abba a kis házba, ahol Tatsuro most is lakik, és kivették az emeleten az egyik szobát. Tatsurót beíratta a népiskolába, és amíg még voltak kimonói és egyéb csecsebecséi, amiket eladogathatott, addig volt mit enniük. De a szerencse elpártolt mellőle – becsapták, meglopták, uzsorások adtak neki kölcsönt, majd azzal fenyegették, hogy bordélyházba zárják, hogy ledolgozza az adósságait. Nem maradtak barátai és támogatói, nem ismerte őket senki a palotán kívül, a családja a botrány után hallani sem akart róla. Tatsuro aprópénzért rajzolgatott színészportrékat – más képekről másolva, hogy támogassa az édesanyját, aki képtelen volt gondoskodni magáról. Shige mester is az utcán talált rá, és vette a szárnyai alá, ingyen tanította – én is az egyik festőórán találkoztam vele először. Tatsuro akkor nyolc esztendős volt, és rettenetesen magányos. Sokat jártam hozzájuk, és mindig vittem nekik teát, vagy süteményt, bármit, amit otthon találtam – legalább egy kis luxushoz hozzájutottak így. Az édesanyjának nagyon hiányzott az udvar, és az élet, amit ott megszokott…  és a herceg. Két évvel később halt meg, egy hosszan elhúzódó megfázást követően. Én próbáltam segíteni… vittem nekik gyógyszereket, és a szüleim megkérték a család egyik orvos barátját, hogy látogassa meg Tatsuro anyját… de ő már addigra feladta. Elhagyta az ereje, és nem is akart meggyógyulni… még a fia kedvéért sem. Tatsuro pedig végignézte a haláltusáját, majd eltemette.  
\- Hány éves volt? – nyúlt meg Yuu arca.  
\- Tíz… - felelte Hitsugi szomorúan. – És attól a naptól kezdve csak magára számíthatott. Azt még meg tudta emészteni, hogy az édesapjának hitt férfi nem akarta őt, miután megtudta, hogy nem a saját fia. Azt is feldolgozta, hogy az igazi apja politikai okokból, vagy gyávaságból nem akarta őt felvállalni… de hogy a tulajdon édesanyja is, akihez a legközelebb állt az egész világon, magára hagyta, azt nem tudta megbocsátani neki. Úgy érezte, az édesanyja kimondatlanul is őt hibáztatja a balsorsáért: ha nem fogan meg vele, akkor sosem derült volna fény a titkos viszonyára a herceggel. És talán azért, hogy együtt tudjon élni ezzel a tudattal, inkább az édesanyja emléke ellen fordult. Most már mindent értesz, ugye?

 Yuu szomorúan bólintott.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad… - nézett hálásan Hitsugire.  
\- De ez nem változtat semmin… - mondta ki Hitsu, Yuu pedig bólintott.  
\- Nem, valóban nem.

Hitsu fájó szívvel nézte Yuu-t, ahogy eszik. Nem tartotta őt „lehasznált rongynak”, ahogy Tatsuro beszélt róla: szerinte Yuu gyönyörű volt, talán élete legszebb, legérettebb időszakát élte, és a várandósságtól máris annyira megszépült, olyan finom lett az illata, hogy Hitsu alig bírta megállni, hogy meg ne simogassa az arcát. Hogy felnevelte volna-e másvalaki „zabigyerekét”? Bárkiét biztosan nem, de Tatsuróról volt szó, a legjobb barátjáról, akivel az elmúlt harminc évben annyi mindenen osztoztak: örömön, bánaton, sikeren, nőkön, fiúkon… közösen írtak színdarabot, közösen festették egy szentély fatáblás mennyezetét. Hitsu nem bánta volna, ha az Aoival közös családjuk első új tagja Tatsuróból fakadt volna… de ő akarta ezt a gyereket felnevelni, és saját gyerekeket akart Aoitól. Egészen addig, amíg nem látta a saját szemével Aoit várandósan, soha ez a gondolat meg sem fordult a fejében. Nem értette, Tatsuro hogyan volt képes ellenállni ennek a vonzásnak…

Yuu nem ismerte Hitsu szándékait, és nem ismerte az idegen csillogást a szemében.

 

* * *

 

Yuu-t nem ejtették a fejére, és mindennél világosabban látta a helyzetét. Volt ugyan félretett pénze, de azt Tatsuro lakásában, az egyik fiók aljára ragasztva rejtette el vészhelyzet esetére, és most nem mehetett vissza érte – Hitsut pedig nyilván nem küldhette el maga helyett. De itt volt mellette Hitsu, aki többször is és nagyon sokféle módon kinyilvánította, hogy szeretne segíteni neki, ám Yuu ezt a segítséget nem akarta anyagiakba fordítani. 

Napokig tanakodott azon, hogy mihez kezdjen – végül pedig úgy döntött, az a pénz az ő pénze, ő dolgozott meg érte, és nincs oka rá, hogy ne menjen vissza érte. Felvett egy egyszerű, sötétkék kimonót, csukott cipőt húzott a kinti esőre, és visszament a kis házhoz. Nem szólt egy szót sem, csak felsétált az emeletre, és anélkül, hogy körülnézett volna, az írószeres szekrényéhez lépett, hogy kihúzogassa a fiókjait. A rajzai, a festékei, az ecsetei mind érintetlenek voltak – ez némiképp meglepte, mert arra számított, Tatsuro tönkreteszi vagy kidobja majd őket. Megtalálta a borítékot, benne a spórolt pénzével. Mire felfogta volna, hogy egy idegen illatát érzi a hálószobájukból, már indult is a lépcső felé, a hóna alá csapott rajzokkal. Ekkor látta meg Tatsurót a szomszéd szoba ajtajában: a férfi úgy bámult rá, mintha kísértetet látna. A háta mögött, az egykori közös futonjaikon valaki mocorgott a paplanok alatt. Yuu szó nélkül lement a lépcsőn, és elindult vissza Hitsu házához. Csak amikor már több saroknyira eltávolodott az utcától, akkor gyorsította fel a lépteit, és kezdett szaladni hazafelé, miközben szanaszét repültek a szeméből a könnyek.

Útközben vett magának pálcikára tűzött tojáslepényt, és egy templom előtt megmosta a kezét, az arcát, kiöblítette a száját. Mire visszaért Hitsugi házába, már nem látszott rajta semmi – de Hitsu megérezte a testszagán, hogy sírt. Nem firtatta a dolgot. 

A vacsorájuk elfogyasztása közben Yuu tele volt tervekkel. Arról beszélt Hitsugunek, hogy kivesz magának egy kis lakást a környéken, és felkeresi Shige mestert, hátha tud neki valami munkát ajánlani. Hitsu egy darabig csöndben hallgatta, aztán halkan megköszörülte a torkát, és nagyon óvatosan odacsúsztatott Yuu-nak egy könyvet.

\- Aoi, én… - kezdte bátortalanul, amikor Yuu kíváncsian az arcát kezdte kémlelni. – Én jó tíz évvel ezelőtt írtam egy színdarabot… félig-meddig megrendelésre, félig csak úgy magamnak… de végül sosem állították színpadra. Leginkább azért nem, mert én minden színészt, aki eljátszhatta volna a főszerepet, megvétóztam. Volt egy kép a fejemben arról, hogy milyennek kéne lennie, és egyikük sem felelt meg ennek. A történet elég bonyolult, és több szálon játszódik egyszerre, de a főhős egy várandós doushin. Arra gondoltam, hogyha elolvasnád… és méltónak tartanád arra, hogy szerepelj benne… akkor beszélhetnék a Minamiza igazgatójával.  
\- Hitsu, erre semmi szükség… - csóválta meg Yuu a fejét. – Tudom, hogy segíteni akarsz, és csak a jó szándék vezet, de…  
\- Itt nem csak rólad van szó, ezt be kell vallanom… - sütötte le zavartan Hitsu a tekintetét. – Azt hiszem, ez a darab… életem fő műve. Az én drága gyermekem, ha úgy tetszik. És nem akartam senkinek sem odaadni, mert senki nem lehetett elég jó hozzá… inkább írtam helyette egy másik darabot, három nappal a határidő előtt, ezt meg letagadtam, hogy létezik egyáltalán. Csak olvasd el, Aoi. Aztán mondd el a véleményed róla. Lehet, hogy nem is olyan jó, mint amilyennek hiszem…  
\- Kizárt, Hitsu, hogy ne legyen jó… - mosolyodott el Yuu, majd elvette a könyvet Hitsu mellől. – Még az éjjel el fogom olvasni.

Miután befejezték a vacsorát, és Yuu vett egy alapos, forró fürdőt, lefeküdt a szobájában, közel hajolt a lámpához, és olvasni kezdett. Nem akarta letörni Hitsut azzal, hogy felületesen átlapozza csak a darab szövegkönyvét, pedig szíve szerint ahhoz lett volna kedve. A feje még mindig tele volt Tatsuróval, és az ágyukban fetrengő valaki szagával – akármennyire is próbált erősnek mutatkozni, a szíve még mindig remegett, és nem bírt megnyugodni. Ráadásul Hitsu a legjobb indulattal is csak középszerű írónak számított: a rajzaiból is, a regényeiből is hiányzott valami, ami igazi művészetté emelte volna őket. Tatsuróval sokat beszélgettek erről, és mindketten megállapították, hogy Hitsu az a művész, akit a városi félművelt közönség tudott csak igazán isteníteni. A színdarabjai sikeresek voltak, de sosem kaptak igazán jó kritikát.

Hitsu azonban nem túlzott, amikor élete fő művének titulálta ezt a darabot. Yuu egyszerűen nem bírta abbahagyni az olvasást, és a felétől kezdve szinte végigsírta a szövegkönyvet. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy csak a szereplővel való azonosulás miatt találja-e ennyire meghatónak, de azt tudta, hogy ez a legjobb munka, amit valaha Hitsugitől látott. Még az éjszaka közepén, ahogy befejezte az olvasást, átsietett Hitsu szobájába, leült az ágyára, és elkezdtek beszélni arról, hogy hogyan lehetne a színpadra állítani, és hogyan lehetne a leghitelesebben visszaadni a darab hangulatát.

Hitsugi pedig úgy érezte, hogy minden egyes apró győzelemmel közelebb kerül Yuu szívéhez.

 

* * *

 

Csaknem négy és fél hónapig tartottak az előkészületei a Holdfényhídnak, és Hitsugi nem volt hajlandó megalkudni semmivel. A Minamiza tárt karokkal várta, és egy fillért sem akart spórolni a darab bemutatásán, de bizonyos dolgokat egyszerűen lehetetlen volt színpadi eszközökkel kivitelezni. Hitsugi azonban a legjobb szakembereket kérte fel, más színházak alkalmazottait is: építettek egy nagy forgószínpadot, Shige mester legfiatalabb tanítványai, az iskolás korúak pedig kézzel festettek minden egyes díszletet. Ám senki sem tudta, hogy mire készülnek, mert a darabra a színészek a legnagyobb titoktartás mellett próbáltak: az egész városban híre ment a pletykának, hogy Hitsugi egy új darabbal mutatkozik a közönség előtt, és hogy a híres Aoi játssza majd benne a főszerepet, de senki nem tudott többet ennél, mindenki csak találgatott. Akkora érdeklődés volt a darab körül, még mielőtt akárcsak a plakátok kikerültek volna az utcákra, hogy Hitsu komolyan félni kezdett: mi lesz, ha az emberek csalódnak benne?00

Yuu egyre jobban elkezdett kikerekedni – bár a szerepe pont ezt kívánta meg tőle, de attól félt, hogy nem tudja majd az egész évadot végigjátszani, az állapotával járó fáradtság és gyengeség, vagy egy nem várt, korai szülés miatt. Ám mind közelebb kerültek a darab bemutatójához, annál jobban várta is: játszott már korábban kisebb szerepeket, és híresen jól táncolt, ám tudta, hogy ehhez a darabhoz neki is felül kell múlnia önmagát, és középszerű helyett egészen kiváló előadást kell nyújtania.

A darab plakátját Hitsugi nem akarta maga készíteni, és az egyetlen személy, akire rá merte volna bízni, az Tatsuro volt. Végül beavatta Shige mestert az elképzeléseibe, és az idős művész elvállalta, hogy elkészíti a saját változatát a plakáthoz. Yuu két napon át járt át hozzá modellt állni, és nem látta, min dolgozik az öreg – azt sejtette, hogy a kép róla túlságosan is provokatív lesz, a kimonója alól kivillanó meztelen hasával és lábaival, de bízott benne, hogy az öreg még ezt is képes lesz ízlésesen megoldani.

A harmadik nap, amikor átment hozzá a lakására, holtan fekve találta az idős mestert. Álmában érte a halál, az arckifejezéséből ítélve nem szenvedett – ám Yuu rettenetesen magába zuhant, az öreg legközelebbi tanítványai nem kevésbé. Shige mesternek nem volt egyetlen élő rokona sem, a kerületi békebíró jött el a virrasztására, akinél letétbe helyezte a végakaratát. Tatsuro nem jelent meg, és Yuu nem volt kíváncsi rá, hogy miért – pletykálták ugyan a szobában, hogy Hitsugivel nem akar találkozni, mások szerint pedig Yuu-t kerülte, de úgy tűnt, senkinek sem hiányzik igazán. Állítólag a szokottnál is részegesebb lett, elkergette maga mellől a megmaradt barátait is – mármint azokat, akik még szóba álltak vele azok után, hogy kidobta a várandós doushinját az otthonukból. Yuu azonban csak akkor kapta fel a fejét, amikor a békebíró felolvasta Tatsuro nevét:

\- „Ami Iwagami Tatsurót illeti, neki adom azt a piros ládát, ami az írószeres szekrényem mellett áll, és amin kínai lakat van, de nincs bezárva. A ládában gyűjtöttem össze azokat a holmikat, amelyeket az édesanyja korábban eladott, illetve amit vissza tudtam vásárolni belőle. Remélem, hogy mostanra már megtanult együtt élni az emlékével, és hálás szívvel gondol néha rá, amiért életet adott neki. Ami pedig a társát, Niikura Yuuseit illeti – mert bizony sok időmbe telt, de kiderítettem Aoi igazi nevét – rá hagyományozom a Higashiyamán, a Cserepesek utcájában lévő papírboltomat, ugyanis ő az egyetlen, akinek van üzleti érzéke, és aki nem csak az eszével, hanem a szívével is jól fog gazdálkodni abból, amit nyer – vagy veszít – majd vele.” Ez a levél vége. - fejezte be a bíró, és körbenézett a szobában, mielőtt hozzátette: - A levelet előttem, és két szárnysegédem előtt személyesen írta másfél évvel ezelőtt, mindhárman a pecsétünkkel hitelesítettük, mint az a levél végén látható.

Körbeadta a papírt az egybegyűlteknek, Yuu pedig azt sem tudta, hogy mit illene mondania vagy éreznie ebben a helyzetben. Mérhetetlenül hálás volt az öregnek, amiért egy egész üzletet hagyott rá – ismerte jól azt a papírboltot, sok művész járt oda papírért, tintakőért, szépiáért… de sosem gondolta volna, hogy Shige mesteré lenne, azt pedig legmerészebb álmaiban sem hitte volna, hogy a mester a halála után éppen neki szánná a tulajdonában álló dolgok közül az egyik legértékesebbet. Jóllehet, a mester végrendelkezése idején Yuu és Tatsuro még egy párt alkottak, legalábbis a világ szemében, ezért Yuu fejében megfordult, hogy az üzletet igazából kettejüknek szánta, és bizonyos megfontolásokból inkább rá, mint Tatsuróra bízta… mégis, ez a papírbolt jelentette számára a kiutat a kilátástalannak tűnő helyzetéből. Nem kell egyetlen suijinre sem támaszkodnia, és nem kell egyik napról a másikra tengődnie: fel tudja majd nevelni egyedül a gyermekét a jövedelméből. Kifogyhatatlan hálát érzett a szívében az öregember iránt.

Hitsugi pedig magába roskadt: szinte érezte, ahogy Yuu csúszik ki a kezei közül.

 

* * *

 

Yuu majdnem a hatodik hónapban járt, amikor a Minamiza színházban bemutatták Hitsugi színdarabját. A város addigra tele volt Shige mester utolsó munkájával, a Hodfényhíd plakátjával, amely jórészt készen volt már, csak a színezése nem volt teljes, amikor az idős művész eltávozott. Yuu és Hitsugi együtt fejezték be helyette, és küldték a nyomdába a képet – de nem tudtak eleget nyomtatni belőle, mert az emberek éjszakánként letépkedték a falakról, és hazavitték magukkal. Egy várandós doushint a testi szerelem tárgyaként ábrázolni olyan tabu volt, amit a legtöbb művész sosem mert volna megdönteni – de Shige mester egész életében merész újító volt, és az utolsó munkájával sem hazudtolta meg önmagát. 

Tatsuro bárhová is járt a városban, mindenütt Yuu arcának és gömbölyödő hasának látványa kísérte, Yuu kétségbeesett tekintete nézett rá a tűzfalakról, mintha vádolná. Természetesen Tatsuro nagyon is kíváncsi volt Hitsugi darabjára, és mindennél jobban szerette volna látni – némi kárörvendéssel -, hogy Yuu, múzsaként képes volt-e kihozni belőle végre valami kiemelkedőt és eredetit. Szerzett magának jegyet a bemutatóra egy jól eldugott helyre, és majdnem utolsóként érkezett a színházba, amikor már leoltották a fényeket, nehogy valaki felismerje őt. 

A darab elgondolása megmosolyogtatta – az járt a fejében, miközben a történetmesélő hangja énekelni kezdett a háttérben, hogy ilyen klisé darabot is csak Hitsugi találhatott ki. A főszerepet tulajdonképpen nem is Yuu, hanem egy kisfiú játszotta, akire loncsos parókát és sárkányszarvakat erősítettek, az arcát és a kezeit pedig pikkelyesre festették. A darab első részében a színpad előterében a kisfiú dúlt-fúlt és tépte a játékait, míg a háttérben, a forgószínpadon bábosok mozgattak egy hatalmas, és nagyon élethű papírmasé-sárkányt, aki éppen embereket falt fel és dobált szerteszét. A narrátor éneke szerint egy fiatal sárkány hatalma teljében fékezetlenül ölt, csak az ölés öröméért – a Napistennő pedig megelégelte, és a mutatóujját a sárkány homlokához érintve megölte őt. A háttérben a papírmasé sárkányt a színpadépítők felgyújtották, és szikrázó tűzijátékok közepette porrá égették, miközben egy Amateraszunak öltözött színész a mutatóujjával vörös festékkört rajzolt a kisfiú homlokára, hogy örökre megbélyegezze, és figyelmeztesse a leendő szüleit arra, hogy mit tett.

Yuu csak a második felvonásban jelent meg a színpadon, olyan méltóságteljesen, hogy Tatsurónak a lélegzete is elakadt. Mezítláb, szétnyílt kimonóban sétált végig a hanamichin a nézők feje fölött, de olyan elegánsan, hogy hiába volt csaknem meztelen, senki nem látott meg belőle semmi illetlent. A történet ettől kezdve bonyolódott tovább: a sárkányfiú könyörög Yuu-nak, hogy legyen az apja, Yuu pedig akárhány életében is szület újjá, valahogy sohasem kedveznek nekik a körülmények. Tizenöt felvonáson keresztül kerülgetik egymást – a kisfiú a forgószínpadon, a háttérben fel-felbukkan, miközben az előtérben Yuu a felnőtt másaival hadakozik újra és újra, életeken át. A darab sötétedéstől csaknem éjfélig tartott, a régi korok ruhái, a rengeteg díszlet és segédszínész miatt a nézők azt sem tudták néha, hogy hová kapkodják a fejüket. Minden felvonás végén a hátsó forgószínpad alól kiemeltek egy fehér, félköríves hidat, amit megvilágítottak felülről, és ezen a hídon, a hold fényén sétálva, miközben Yuu aludt, a sárkányfiúcska meglátogatta őt. Csak álmukban találkozhattak, és bár Yuu szerette volna magába fogadni a kisfiú lelkét, életről életre megakadályozta őt ebben valaki vagy valami. Erőszak áldozata lesz többször is, száműzik, boldogtalan házasságban él a társával, akihez hozzákényszerítették, elárulják, öngyilkosságot követ el – sosem tartozhatnak egymáshoz. 

A darab annyira nagyszabású lett, hogy a közönség egy emberként sírt a felvonások végén, és egy emberként sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten a boldog befejezés közeledtére. A zárókép után pedig akkora ováció tört ki a teremben, hogy Tatsuro alig győzte magát kiverekedni a tömegből, mielőtt bárkinek is feltűnt volna a jelenléte. Magában dohogott a másodosztályú darabon, a csiricsáré díszleteken, a tűz- és fényjátékokon, a forgódíszleteken, és a történet logikai bukfencein – de el kellett ismernie, hogy Hitsugitől ez a legjobb darab, amit valaha látott. Mégsem az irigység volt a legerősebb érzés a szívében, hanem valami egészen más, aminek a nevét sem tudta: Yuu látványát nem bírta kiverni a fejéből. Mindig is jól mozgott, és korábban is sikere volt táncos darabokban, de Tatsurót elképesztette, hogy egy ekkora pocakkal hogyan képes még mindig ilyen sikkes, ruganyos és kifinomult maradni. Bármennyire nem akarta, másnapra megint vetetett magának egy jegyet, üzéreken keresztül, egy kisebb vagyonért: az egész város látni akarta a darabot, és a jegyeket két hónapra előre eladták már az első előadás utáni napon. Yuu látványa annyira megbabonázta, hogy nem bírt tőle szabadulni.

Egyik este aztán, amikor már tucatszor látta a színdarabot, az utolsó felvonás végén elkezdett könnyezni. A kis sárkány éppen azért kérlelte Yuu-t, hogy fogadja be őt és szeresse apjaként, mert őt eddig sosem szerette senki igazán, és mindenki magára hagyta.  
\- Ilyen kicsi gyerek, és máris micsoda színész! – sóhajtott fel mellette egy idősebb hölgy, és Tatsuro némán bólintott csak.

A narrátor közben Yuu nevében elénekelte a befejező szakaszokat, amelyekben Yuu megígérte a sárkányfinak, hogy akár egyedül is, de magához veszi és felneveli, mert ennyi viszontagság és fájdalom után már nincs az a bélyeg, ami távol tarthatná tőle.

Tatsuro akkor azon tűnődött, hogy őt sem szerette soha igazán senki, ahogy ezt a kisfiút sem – és vajon ha ő is meglátogatná a holdfényen járva, Yuu vajon őt is visszafogadná?

 

* * *

 

Nyár vége lett, de még mindig rendkívüli forróság uralkodott a császárvárosban. A papírboltban kiszolgáló két lány – akik már Yuu tulajdonba lépése előtt is ott dolgoztak – alig győzték a hatalmas sürgés-forgást. Miután a Holdfényhíd utolsó díszelőadását is végigjátszották, Yuu igazi ünnepelt híresség lett Kiotóban, akit mindenki meg akart ismerni, vagy akárcsak meglátni egy pillanatra, ezért a boltjában egymásnak adták a kilincset a vásárlók. Yuu néha maga is beállt a pultba eladni, vagy felírta a különleges kéréseket, hogy megrendelhesse azokat a papírmerítő műhelyből. Több teaház is tőle rendelte már a teák mellé felszolgált édesség kísérőpapírját, és a különleges, préselt virágokkal díszített levélpapírok is nagy népszerűségnek örvendtek a hölgyek körében. Yuu ugyan furcsának találta, hogy az emberek, különösen az asszonyok ekkora rajongással viseltetnek iránta – mert a papírvásárlás többségüknek inkább csak ürügy volt -, de az eladólányok felvilágosították róla, hogy mennyire ritka látvány a városban egy várandós doushin férfi, különösen egy olyan csinos, és markánsan férfias megjelenésű, mint Yuu. A nők zsongtak körülötte, és engedélyt kértek tőle, hogy megsimogathassák a hasát, a jószerencse végett.  Yuu egy idő után inkább elbújt a bolt fölötti kis lakásban, ahová Hitsugitől költözött.

Hitsu rendszeresen meglátogatta, és gyakran teáztak együtt a kicsiny lakásban. A hely olyan szűkös volt, hogy korábban csak raktárnak használták – de a bolt olyan forgalmat bonyolított, hogy nem volt szükség ekkora raktárt fenntartani – Yuu pedig, akinek az otthoni szobája jóval kisebb volt ennél a térnél, otthonosan érezte magát itt. Eleve nem volt túl sok holmija, amivel belakhatta volna a teret – a néhány alacsony szekrényke, amiben a teázáshoz használatos holmikat tartotta, a kicsiny hordozható tűzhely, és a ruhái tárolására szolgáló néhány láda bőven elegendő volt neki.

\- Aoi, nem maradhatsz itt… - csóválta a fejét Hitsu, immár sokadszorra. – Gyereked fog születni pár héten belül… te nem tudod szoptatni, muszáj lesz főznöd rá… hol fogod a pelenkákat mosni?  
\- Hitsu, hidd el, a doushinok ezt már akkor is megoldották, amikor még barlangokban éltek… - mosolygott rá Yuu, és töltött neki egy kis árpateát. Vékony, selyemsávoly kimonót viselt, bélés nélkülit, és Hitsu nem bírta nem nézni, ahogy a karja finom vonalai és a bőre alatt dagadó erek átsejlenek a világos, szinte hálós ruhadarab alól. A hasa egészen előre domborodott, a köldöke is kinyomódott, és bármennyire is próbálta, nem tudta levenni róla a szemét.  
\- Miért kellett elköltöznöd? Ez valami elvi kérdés volt, hogy nem akarod elfogadni a segítségem? – dohogott Hitsu, mire Yuu elfordult tőle, és a tatami mintáira szegezte a tekintetét.  
\- Igen, az volt… - felelte halkan. – Nem vagyok vak, sem bolond: tudom, hogy mit érzel irántam. Azt reméltem, ha elköltözöm, talán sikerül tapintatosan az értésedre adnom: bármennyire is hálás vagyok a támogatásodért, hogy befogadtál akkor, amikor szorult helyzetben voltam, és előrántottad a kedvemért ezt a színdarabot… de nem vagyok képes viszonozni azt, amit te nyújtani tudnál nekem.

Hitsu a szája elé emelte a teáscsészéjét, és kortyolt a teából. Egy percig nem szólt semmit, majd letette a csészét a köztük lévő tálcára.

\- Azt hittem, sosem léptem túl veled kapcsolatban semmilyen határvonalat… és tiszteletben tartottam a helyzetedet… - mondta halkan, csalódottsággal a hangjában.  
\- Így volt, Hitsu… - harapott az ajkába Yuu. – De nem akarom a bolondodat járatni. Még mindig szeretem Tatsurót, függetlenül a történtektől. Ez nem fog elmúlni egyik napról a másikra, úgy pedig végképp nem, hogy itt él bennem egy darabja. Nem akarlak hiú reményekkel kecsegtetni, nem akarom a türelmed kérni, és nem merem megígérni, hogy az érzéseim valaha is megváltoznak. Tizenöt évet áldoztam rá az életemből. Ha újabb tizenötöt áldoznék rád, mire ugyanennyire megszeretnélek, már mindketten öregek lennénk és haszontalanok.  
\- Tisztában vagyok mindezzel… - bólintott Hitsu. – Azért is nem hoztam fel soha, mert nem lett volna mit beszélni erről. De ha most szóba került, akkor kimondom: én úgy is elfogadnálak, hogy tudom: meglehet, sosem fogsz viszontszeretni engem. És felnevelném veled a gyerekedet, úgy, mint a sajátomat… akár azzal a feltétellel is, hogy nem lesz soha közös gyerekünk. Tatsuro nekem is a barátom volt, és egy másik értelemben még mindig az… nem tartanám idegennek a vérét.  
\- Tudod, hogy nem kérnék ilyet tőled… - emelte fel Yuu a pillantását, és Hitsugivel farkasszemet néztek.  
\- Tudom, hogy nem kérnéd. Én ajánlom fel… - jelentette ki Hitsugi nagyon is kimérten. – Suijin vagyok, te pedig doushin. Bármennyire is önálló és önellátó vagy, az ösztöneidnek nem parancsolhatsz – ez a gyerek, aki benned növekszik, a bizonyíték rá. Valójában nagyon is szeretnéd azt, hogy valaki gondoskodjon rólad, hogy ugyanazzal a férfival oszd meg ezentúl a nászidőszakaidat, hogy valakivel együtt nevelhesd a gyermeked… és ismerd be, az első pillanattól kezdve tudtad, hogy Tatsuro alkalmatlan erre. Évekig vártál arra, hogy megváltozzon, és amikor úgy érezted, kifutsz az időből, megtetted, amit a természeted diktált… de nem tudtad őt megváltoztatni. Ugyanaz a kisfiú maradt, ugyanazokkal a félelmekkel és ugyanazokkal a hibákkal. Hogyan lehetne apja valakinek, ha még ő sem nőtt fel?

Yuu csöndben ült csak, szinte mozdulatlanul, egyedül a szemében kezdtek gyűlni a könnyek. Tudta, hogy Hitsu minden szava igaz, de kimondva még kegyetlenebbnek tűntek, mint kimondatlanul, amikor éjszaka nyomasztották őt. Néhány éve érezte már, hogy öregszik… hogy nem élhet örökké a testéből és az alkalmi, rajzos munkáiból. A papírbolt megmentette ugyan, de ő is belátta: nem egy olyan hely ez, ahol fel lehet nevelni egy gyereket… különösen nem úgy, hogy egyedül van vele.

\- Ha arra számítasz, hogy visszajön hozzád, bocsánatot kér a viselkedéséért, nos… - Hitsugi vett egy mély levegőt - …akkor igazad lesz. Ahogy hallottam, eléggé rájárt a rúd, mióta külön váltak az útjaitok. Egy regényét visszadobták, mást nemigen írt azóta, nem fest, és adósságokba keveredett az örömnegyedben… állítólag eltörték a karját, szerencsére nem azt, amelyikkel ír és rajzol. Ismerve őt, azt hiszem, el fog jönni az a pillanat, amikor majd felbukkan a boltban, és megpróbálja magát kimagyarázni. De Aoi, tedd a szívedre a kezed: meg akarsz neki bocsátani még a történtek után? El tudnád hinni neki, hogy őszintén szeretni fogja azt a gyereket, akit a világra hozol? Hogy nem csak a kényelmesebb megoldást választja, hiszen most már te leszel az, aki anyagi biztonságot tud neki nyújtani, amellett, hogy visszamászhat az ágyadba?  
\- Menj el, Hitsu… - csóválta meg Yuu a fejét, és kicsorrant a könny a szeméből. – Kérlek, hogy menj el.  
\- Elmegyek… - állt fel gyorsan az ülőpárnáról. – Az ajánlatom nyitva áll számodra: mindenfajta elvárás nélkül szívesen látlak az életemben, a szívemben, az otthonomban… és már az is boldoggá tenne, ha boldoggá tehetnélek. De ha visszamész hozzá… akkor számomra vége, Aoi. Nem vagyok képes végignézni, ahogy téged is ugyanúgy tönkretesz, ahogy saját magát.  
\- Menj el, könyörgöm, menj el… - temette Yuu a tenyerébe az arcát.

Hitsu rettenetesen szerette volna átölelni és megvigasztalni Yuu-t ebben a pillanatban. Nem akart kegyetlen lenni, de képtelen volt megálljt parancsolni az érzéseinek. Csak remélni merte, hogy nem rontott el mindent kettejük között.

 

* * *

 

Tatsuro az ősz első napján jött el a boltba, hogy találkozzon Yuu-val. Előtte is megfordult már ott, a lányok megjegyezték őt, és tudták kicsoda – Yuu számított rá, hogy előbb-utóbb összefutnak.  Mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, és a tőle telhető legnagyobb udvariassággal érdeklődött afelől, hogy mit adhat a kedves vevőnek.

Tatsuro megöregedett. Mintha nem csak éveket, évtizedeket öregedett volna: a bal karja még mindig fel volt kötve a nyakába, és a szája remegett, miközben Yuu-t nézte. Soha ilyen gyengének és csenevésznek nem látta még őt Yuu: eszébe jutott, amit Hitsu mondott róla – hogy Tatsuro még maga is egy gyerek, ezért nem tudna apa lenni.

\- Aoi… - szólította meg halkan, majd nyelt egy nagyot - …beszélhetnénk?  
\- Ha különleges megrendelése van, majd a lányok felveszik… - mosolygott Yuu, majd aprót biccentett, és elindult felfelé az emeleti lakrészébe.  
\- Aoi, el kell mondanom valamit! – kiáltott utána Tatsuro, és a lányok akármennyire is tiltakoztak ellene, megkerülte a pultot, és felcsörtetett Yuu után a lépcsőn.

Ez a nap egyike volt azoknak, amikor Yuu-nak nagyon fájt a hasa. Már itt lett volna az ideje a szülésnek, és nagyon nehéz volt cipelnie a gyermekét – a háta is sajgott, a lábai is be voltak dagadva. Úgy érezte, nincs ereje vitatkozni, ezért a Tatsuro ruhaujját tépkedő-húzó lányokat elhessegette, és óvatosan lefeküdt az ágyára, az oldalára fordulva, hogy pihenjen egy kicsit. Tatsuro közelebb jött hozzá, leült elé egy párnára, de nem merte megérinteni, sőt, sokáig megszólítani sem. Úgy tűnt, Yuu tudomást sem vesz a jelenlétéről, csak lehunyt szemekkel simogatta a hasát, hogy megnyugodjon ő is, és a baba is.

\- Mondd, amit akarsz, azután menj el… - sóhajtotta, miközben magára húzott egy vékony lepedőt, és szétnyitotta alatta a kimonóját: nem akarta mutogatni magát Tatsuro előtt, az állapota nem tartozott rá, de muszáj volt közvetlenül a bőrén keresztül érnie a kisbabájához. A gyermek – mintha csak az apja közelségét érezte volna meg – elégedetlenül mocorogni kezdett.  
\- Szeretlek… - mondta Tatsuro kertelés nélkül. – Szeretlek, és vissza akarlak kapni.  
\- Jó gyorsan a végére értél… - nevetett Yuu. – Akkor most már távozhatsz is…  
\- Nem megyek sehová… - csóválta meg a férfi a fejét. – Tudom, hogy hibát követtem el. De te is… hibát követtél el, amikor kész tények elé állítottál. Miért nem beszélhettük meg? Miért nem mondtad, hogy gyereket akarsz?  
\- Esetleg… - szusszant fel Yuu fájdalmasan. – Esetleg kérjek bocsánatot, amiért életem legcsodálatosabb szeretkezése után öt perccel megaláztál, vérig sértettél, és kidobtál az esőbe az utcára a közös otthonunkból?    
\- Elismerem, egy kicsit… _túlreagáltam_ a helyzetet… - sütötte le Tatsuro a szemét.

Yuu körülnézett, elér-e valami éles tárgyat, amit a szemébe szúrhatna. Ha látott volna bármit, ami egy kicsivel veszélyesebb mondjuk egy párnánál, akkor nekitámadt volna ezek után. Így csak a hasát tudta simogatni tovább, és csücsörítő hangokkal csitította magát és a kicsit.

\- De tudod, a történtek után… - nézett fel rá Tatsuro őszinte, nyílt tekintettel - …hálás vagyok neked mindezért. Mert ha nem mész el, talán sosem jövök rá, hogy mennyire fontos vagy nekem, és mennyire nem tudom elképzelni az életemet nélküled. Rettenetesen… rettenetesen hiányoztál!  
\- Azért nem voltál sokáig magányos… - sóhajtott Yuu, és a hátára fordult, a dereka alá csúsztatva egy párnát. – Elég hamar találtál magadnak ágymelegítőket… és állítólag tetemes adósságot halmoztál fel a vöröslámpás negyedben is…  
\- Ezt meg ki mondta? Hitsu? – kapta fel dühösen Tatsuro a fejét. – Fogalma sincs, miket beszél. Csak azért mondta, mert féltékeny rám, és magának akar téged.  
\- Szóval nem jártál oda? – mosolygott keserűen Yuu, amennyire a hasán feszülő bőr engedte mosolyogni.  
\- De, csak nem azért, amiért gondolod… - szegte le ismét a fejét. – Tudod… az egyik háztulajdonos régen a modellem volt. Én tettem őt híressé… azért mentem hozzá, hogy kölcsönkérjek tőle. El… elfogyott a pénzem, és látnom kellett téged. M-minden előadáson ott voltam… na jó, majdnem mindegyiken. Hatvanból ötvenhétszer láttam a Hodfényhidat.

Yuu levegőt venni is elfelejtett szinte, és kíváncsian nézett Tatsuróra, aki úgy tűnt, mindjárt elsírja magát a vallomása közben.

\- Annyira… gyönyörű voltál… - sóhajtotta halkan. – Én el sem tudtam képzelni, hogy egy várandós doushin ilyen gyönyörű lehet… számomra… a terhes nők, és különösen a férfiak, mind olyan torzak voltak…  
\- Köszönöm… - szusszant fel keserűen Yuu, de Tatsuro vele mit sem törődve folytatta:  
\- Először csak azért mentem el, hogy kárörvendhessek Hitsun. Az a darab, amibe ennyi pénzt ölnek, már eleve nem lehet jó, gondoltam magamban – és szánalmasnak tartottam, hogy egy főszereppel akar behálózni, ha már mással nem tud. De ahogy megjelentél a hanamichin... olyan gyönyörű voltál… És a játékod… estéről estére kiforrottabb lett. Miközben néztelek, lassan, de biztosan megértettem, hogy min mentél keresztül… és miért vágytál annyira egy gyerekre. El tudtad hitetni, és meg tudtad értetni velem, hogy miért olyan fontos neked az a kis sárkány, hogy miért keresed őt egyik életről a másikra… és rájöttem, hogy… soha olyan gyönyörű bókot nem kaptam senkitől, mint tőled, amikor éppen tőlem vágytál gyerekre. Rájöttem, mennyire kell ahhoz szeretned egy ilyen ronda, öreg, elfuserált alakot, hogy családot akarj vele alapítani, és mindent kockára tegyél ezért …

Yuu összepréselte az ajkait, és nem szólt egy szót sem. Hitsugi figyelmeztette, hogy ez fog történni – és ismerte Tatsurót, tudta, hogy milyen jól bánik a szavakkal, és milyen könnyedén tudja őt befolyásolni néhány jól megválasztott hízelgéssel. De igazság szerint ő maga is akarta ezt – akarta, hogy Tatsuro hízelegjen neki, hogy könyörögjön, hogy bókoljon, hogy érveljen, és jöjjön vissza hozzá. Mert még mindig szerette, és semmi másra nem vágyott, csak hogy újra vele lehessen – ezért félretette volna a büszkeségét és a sérelmeit is.

Eltakarta a szemét az alkarjával, de így is megérezte, hogy Tatsuro közelebb kúszik hozzá, és ahogy arccal felé fordult, látta, hogy a férfi olyan mélyen hajol meg előtte, hogy a homloka a tatamihoz ér.

-Aoi… - szólította meg tompán, majd nyelt egy nagyot. – Yuu… nem hazudok neked… én nem változtam meg. Rettenetesen félek a közös jövőnktől… de ha van valami, amitől még jobban félek, az az életem hátralévő része, amiben nem vagy jelen, gyerekkel vagy anélkül. Lehet, hogy nem leszek tökéletes apa… de hidd el… még egy tökéletlen apa is jobb egy nem létező apánál. Én mindent meg fogok tenni érted… értetek… kérlek, hogy bocsáss meg nekem!

Yuu nem bírt erre válaszolni, mert ismét fájni kezdett a hasa. Hangosan sóhajtozott, és két ujja közé csippentette az orrnyergét, hogy egy kicsit össze tudja szedni a gondolatait, mikor megérezte, hogy Tatsuro gyengéden felveszi a kezét a hasáról, és csókolni kezdi az ujjait. Nem szólt semmit, és nem állította meg akkor sem, amikor Tatsuro lehúzta róla a vékony paplanhuzatot, és a kimonóját szétnyitva a csókjai a kezéről a hasára csúsztak, körbesétálva a köldökén, és a fekete vonalon, amely a hasa alján kúszott végig.

\- Te édes… te kedves… te gyönyörű… - suttogta Tatsuro a bőrének két csók között, és Yuu halkan felnyögött, ezúttal már nem a fájdalomtól. Azután elmosolyodott, amikor Tatsuro folyatta: - Segítesz nekem, kicsim? Hmm? Megsúgod a papának, hogy szeretem? Te közelebb vagy a szívéhez, mint én… megmondod neki, kis hercegnőm?  
\- Mindenki azt mondja, hogy fiú lesz… - jegyezte meg Yuu halkan, de Tatsurót ez egy csöppet sem zavarta meg.  
\- Hallja, kisasszony? Magácskát fiúnak nézik. Biztos azért, mert a kecses kis lábával olyan erőset tud rúgni, mint egy fiú. De mi tudjuk az igazat, nem így van?  
\- Ne bizalmaskodj vele máris… - dohogott Yuu. - Egy idegen vagy neki.  
\- Nem vagyunk mi idegenek egymásnak… - csókolta egyre lejjebb és lejjebb Yuu hasát, míg végül már az ágyékának sugdosott tovább: - …csak rég nem találkoztunk…

Yuu minden idegszála megfeszült és elernyedt. Nem akarta elhamarkodni a dolgot, és nem akarta önhitt módon beleélni magát, de végül minden úgy lett, ahogy akarta. Vadul szeretkeztek, mert mindketten olyan szomjasan vágyták a másik testének érintését és illatát és ízeit, hogy nem tudtak betelni vele. A nyitott ablakon át az ősz első, langyos szele suhant be hozzájuk, és csillapította a felhevült bőrük forróságát.

A királykisasszonyka másnap reggel született meg, nagy fájdalmak és szenvedések árán, és az orvos Yuu lelkére kötötte, hogy ne akarjon az ő korában másik gyereket. És bár nagyon félt attól, hogy Tatsuro hogyan fog bánni a kislánnyal, az első pillanattól kezdve egymásra voltak forrva, és szinte egymás cinkosai lettek. A régi lakásuk papírfalait hetente cserélhették újakra, mert őfelsége előszeretettel gyakorolta rajtuk a művészetét, a szülei festékeivel, természetesen. Amikor pedig lekötötte őket Yuu nászidőszaka, a kisasszonyka Hitsu bácsikájánál múlatta az időt (mert Hitsu sem volt képes tartani magát az ígéretéhez, és visszacsöppent Yuu és Tatsuro életébe), ahol uralkodói jelleméhez mérten selyembe bugyolálták, aszalt datolyaszilvávat etették, és olyan sokáig maradhatott ébren, ameddig csak akart.

Ha mégis elaludt, Hitsugi szeretetteljesen megsimogatta az arcát: ott volt benne Yuu minden szépsége és életrevalósága, de mellette a másik ági felmenőitől örökölt négyezer év bölcsessége és tekintélye is. Hitsu pedig akárhányszor kettesben maradt vele, kicsit úgy érezte, hogy a lányka hozzá is tartozik.

A kisasszony pedig a legszerencsésebb ifjú hölgy volt egész Kiotóban, mert három csodálatos apja volt, és ezzel boldogan el is dicsekedett mindenkinek.


	7. Az elátkozott gyermek / I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...avagy mi történt volna akkor, ha Yuu nem menekül el Atsushi házából, miután fogságba esett?

_Késő délután volt már, de a felhős ég eltakarta a napot, és nem lehetett pontosan tudni, mennyi idő van hátra sötétedésig. A sárkány sietős léptekkel vezette a lovat, amelynek nyergében a doushinja ült, igencsak előrehaladott állapotában a várandósságnak, és aggódva simította mindkét kezét a hasára._

_Az első, ha nem is az utolsó nagy háború dúlt a fejük fölött, az új lények – az emberek – és a régi világ teremtményei között. A sárkánynak nem volt félnivalója, de a doushin társa őt is sebezhetővé tette: tudta, hogy menekülniük kell, és biztonságos rejtekhelyet találni, mielőtt a fiókájuk megszületik. A youganok földjén jártak, közel a smaragdzöld vizű tengerhez, hogy menedéket kérjenek távoli rokonaiktól: de mire elérkeztek ide, már nem volt kitől menedéket kérni._

_A kiégett udvarház romjai között táboroztak le éjszakai pihenőre, az épületegyüttes valamikori konyhájának egy megmaradt sarkában. A sárkány érezte, hogy nincsenek egyedül, és körbesétálta a romokat, a feldúlt kertet: megtalálta a két yougan sárkány testét is, felkötve egy szilvafára, a nyakukban táblákkal: „Erre a sorsra jut minden kami!” A férfi nem tudta mire vélni, hogy a párt emberi alakjukban fogták el és végezték ki az emberek. A youganok voltak a legerősebbek valamennyi sárkány között, a testüket élő fegyverként tudták használni: a vérük maró sav volt, a karmaikat és a tüskéiket méreg borította, a harapásuk bármilyen élőlényen halálos sebet ejtett, és mindenkinél ügyesebben uralták a szelet. Érthetetlen, miért nem változtak át, védték meg magukat, vagy menekültek el innen._

_A doushin fiú közben megpróbálta kényelembe helyezni magát, ám túlságosan is zaklatott volt ahhoz, hogy pihenjen. Ő is érezte az idegen jelenlétet, és közel tartotta a tőrét, készen arra, hogy megvédje magát és a fiókáját, bármi áron. Ám ahogy a romok között bujkáló apró lényt figyelte, ahogy fedezékből fedezékbe szaladva közeledett hozzá, rájött, hogy nincs mitől tartania: ez csak egy gyerek._

_\- Gyere elő! – nyújtotta ki a kezét, és intett neki, mire a kisfiú kikukkantott egy félbetört oszlop mögül: lángvörös haja volt, és ugyanilyen lángolóan vörös szemei. Lassan kúszott a doushin fiú felé, hiszen ő maga is félt – ám az éhsége és a kíváncsisága nagyobb volt a bizalmatlanságánál. – Gyere ide, nem kell félned!  
_ _\- Te nem ember vagy, ugye? – kérdezte cingár hangon. Az arca és a kimonója tiszta korom volt, de látszott rajta, hogy egészséges, jól táplált, és a drága ruhái egykori hatalmas vagyonról tanúskodtak.  
_ _\- Nem... - rázta meg a fiú a fejét. - Közrendű vagyok, a nevem Ayu. Téged hogy hívnak?  
_ _\- Csak az apukámnak árulhatom el... - biggyesztette le az ajkát a kisfiú. - Leszel az apukám? – nézett rá kétségbeesve a kisfiú. Négyévesforma gyermeknek tűnt, de Ayu jól tudta, hogy a sárkányoknál a kornak nincs sok jelentősége._

_A kisfiú odaszaladt hozzá, és miközben átölelte Ayu mellkasát - óvatosan, nehogy a pocakját megnyomja - heves sírásra fakadt. Kimerülten és fájdalmasan zokogott, és összefüggéstelen szavak szakadtak ki belőle: megígérte, hogy jó kisfiú lesz, hogy sosem fog sírni éjjel és nem pisil az ágyába, és nem nyúl semmihez, ami nem az övé, csak Ayu szeresse őt, és védje meg a rossz emberektől. A sárkány ebben a pillanatban sétált be hozzájuk az ajtón, és csodálkozva figyelte a jelenetet._

_A kisfiú megijedt tőle, mégis összeszedte magát, és ránézett a férfira, aki lehajolt hozzá, a feje tetejére tette az egyik kezét, és a hüvelykujjával végigsimított a homlokán, amelyen megjelent ekkor egy jel: egy napkorong volt, négy kitörő lángnyelvvel a négy égtáj irányába.  
_ _\- Minden rendben lesz… - bólintott a férfi. – Kapsz egy esélyt arra, hogy újrakezdhesd az életed._

_Ayu felsikoltott, amikor a gyerek nyaka halk reccsenéssel kitört, és a feje hátrabukott – a sárkány még mindig rajta tartotta a kezét, és gyengéden elfektette a földön a kisfiút, aki tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett rá._

_\- Meg… megölted! – nyikkant Ayu, és a sárkány egy mély sóhajjal nyugtázta mindezt. – Miért… miért kellett megölnöd? Befogadhattuk volna…  
_ _\- A mi fajtánk nem fogadja be a más fiókáját… - jelentette ki szárazon a sárkány, miközben lecsukta a kisfiú szemeit. – És nem is hagyja magára a sajátját. A szüleinek kellett volna megtenni ezt helyettem.  
_ _\- Yoshiki, mi ütött beléd?! – emelte fel a hangját a doushin fiú. – Te képes lennél… megölni a saját gyerekedet? Én biztosan nem, és neked sem hagynám!  
_ _\- Bizonyára ők is így voltak ezzel… - bólintott a férfi.  - Tűrték, hogy az emberek végezzenek kettejükkel, és a sorsára hagyták a porontyukat. Látod a jelet a homlokán?_

_A fiú hitetlenkedve megcsóválta a fejét, és megérintette a kisfiú arcát: még meleg volt a bőre._

_\- Az egy átokbélyeg… - jelentette ki a társa. – Valami retteneteset követhetett el egy korábbi életében, ezért örökké hordozza magán ezt a jelet és a nehéz karmát. Sosem lesz teljes élete, sosem lesz társa, nem lesznek utódai, és csak halált és fájdalmat hoz mindenkire, aki a közelébe kerül. Könyörületből küldtem vissza az egységbe, nem kegyetlenségből._

_A sárkány az éjszaka leple alatt megásott a közeli domboldalban egy sírhelyet, levágta a szülők testét, és először az övékét fektette bele, majd a gyerekükét. Ayu sem tudott aludni, amíg a társa eltemette a yougan családot, és keresett addig néhány füstölőrudat, hogy meggyújtsa őket, amíg imádkoznak értük. Ahogy egymás mellett álltak a sárkányával, összeérintett tenyerükkel, halkan azt kérdezte:_

_\- Azt mondtad mindig, hogy nem vagy babonás… akkor miért féltél egy átokbélyegtől?  
_ _\- Ayu… - hajtotta le a férfi a fejét. – A sárkányoknál ez nem úgy megy, mint a többi kaminál. Okkal választjuk ki magunknak a szüleinket, és őket senki más nem pótolhatja számunkra. Tőlük tanuljuk meg, hogyan éljünk együtt más lényekkel, hogyan ne éljünk vissza a hatalmunkkal, hogyan szeressünk… Ha egy fióka ilyen fiatalon elveszti a választott szüleit, belőle már sosem lesz teljes értékű felnőtt. Akármennyire is szeretted volna, neki arra a szeretetre lett volna szüksége, amit az édesszülei adtak volna meg számára.  
_ _\- De… akkor miért nem védték meg? Miért nem menekültek el vele? – Ayu szemébe könnyek szöktek. – Miért engedték, hogy az emberek kivégezzék őket, és hagyták sorsára egyedül?  
_ _\- Mert ők is tudták, hogy el van átkozva… - felelte a sárkány. – És azért, amit mondtál: mert nincs szülő, aki képes lenne megölni a saját gyerekét. Talán… azt remélték, hogy valahogy majd csak boldogul.  
_ _\- Ha el van átkozva… akkor a legközelebbi leszületésekor is erre a sorsra jut majd, nem igaz? – kérdezte üveges tekintettel, a társa pedig bólintott.  
_ _\- Szerencsétlen sors ez… - jelentette ki halkan. – Imádkozom Buddhához, hogy következő életeiben könnyítsen a terhein.  
_ _\- Én is imádkozom… - remegett meg Ayu ajka - …hogy egyszer szerető szülei legyenek…_

_Az égbolt és a látóhatár szélén pirkadni kezdett. A doushin fiú a hasát simogatta, és nem tudta kiverni a fejéből annak a kis sárkányfiókának az arcát. Azon tűnődött, hogyha az ő gyereke lett volna, átok ide vagy oda, ő bizony sosem hagyta volna sorsára._

 

* * *

 

Yuu egyedül maradt a fürdőben, miután a három másik ágyas megtörülközött, felöltözött és visszament a szállására. Rettenetesen érezte magát attól, amit hallott tőlük, és egészen biztosan tudta, hogy ő nem sem sárkányt, sem más gyereket szülni Atsushinak – és még azelőtt meg kell szöknie, hogy a férfi hozzá érne, mert azután már esélye sem lesz tisztességes társat találni magának.

Ahogy készült kijönni a medencéből, és vizesen magára vette az alsókimonóját, egyszerre csak kinyílt a fürdő ajtaja, és sebesen vissza is csukódott, épp csak annyi idő alatt, amíg a besurranó Yoshiko hosszú haja meglebbent, és visszahullott a hátára.

\- Aoi! – szaladt oda a fiúhoz, és húzott mellé egy sámlit, amire lehuppant. Megragadta a fiú egyik kezét, és a két tenyere közé szorította, majd részvétteljes pillantással nézett fel rá. – Jaj, de lázas vagy! Neked már ma éjjel, vagy holnap reggel kezdődik a nászidőszakod!  
\- Yoshiko… - kapott levegő után Yuu. – Neked… nem szabadna itt lenned… ez az ágyasok fürdője!  
\- Jaj, ne viccelj! – vonta meg a vállát a lány. – Én ebben a házban akárhová bemehetek. Csak apukám meg ne tudja! – nevetett fel halkan, azután közelebb hajolt Yuu-hoz, és suttogva folytatta: - Aoi, figyelj ide… tudom, mi jár a fejedben. Apuka is tudja. Meg se próbálj elszökni, ha jót akarsz magadnak! Hallod, amit mondok?  
\- Ha itt maradok, ugyanaz fog történni velem, mintha meg sem próbálnám! – sziszegte Yuu dühösen, de Yoshiko erre megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nagyon tévedsz! Nagyon, nagyon tévedsz, Aoi! Apuka nagyon kedves azokkal, akiket szeret. De rettenetesen – tényleg rettenetesen – bánik azokkal, akiket nem. És nagyon könnyű elveszíteni a jóindulatát.  
\- Ne gyere ezzel a jóindulat-dologgal te is! – csattant fel Yuu. – Miféle jóindulatról beszélünk, miután elkábított, elrabolt, és meg akar engem… - lesütötte a szemét. – Téged ez egy csöppet sem zavar? Hogy majdnem összeházasodtunk, és nekem kéne megszülni a leendő testvéredet, aki helyetted örököl majd itt mindent?

Yoshiko arca elkomorult, de épp csak egy pillanatra – azután elöntötte a düh.

\- Mit gondolsz, miért vagyok itt? – ripakodott rá Yuu-ra. – Szeretlek, hát persze, hogy szeretlek, ez nem fog megváltozni egyik napról a másikra! De hát mit tehetnék érted, ha mindketten doushinok vagyunk? Egy üres üveget egy másik üres üveggel sosem fogsz tudni bedugaszolni! Ettől még fontos vagy a számomra, és törődöm veled. Éppen ezért ígérd meg nekem, hogy nem fogsz megszökni!  
\- Én nem ígérhetek ilyet… - rázta meg Yuu a fejét.  
\- Márpedig ígérd meg! – szorította meg Yoshiko a kezét, olyan erővel, hogy Yuu-nak felszaladt a szemöldöke is. – Ígérd meg, és esküdj Amida Buddha nevére, hogy nem próbálsz elszökni, különben szólok a cselédeknek, hogy egy pillanatra se hagyjanak magadra! És ha apuka rájön, akkor nagyon dühös lesz mindkettőnkre… úgyhogy esküdj!  
\- Jól van… - húzta el a száját Yuu. – Megesküszöm...  
\- Amida Buddha nevére! – tette hozzá Yoshiko sietve.  
\- Jó, Amida Buddha nevére esküszöm! – ismételte Yuu mogorván, mert ahogy Yoshiko előre sejtette, számára Buddha személye szent és sérthetetlen volt.  
\- És még valami… - Yoshiko hátra fordult a válla fölött, amikor meghallotta, hogy elmegy valaki előttük a folyosón. – Soha, soha ne mondd ki előtte a bíró úr nevét! Hallottam, amikor megpofozott… és nem azért pofozot meg, mert visszabeszéltél neki, hanem mert a bíróra hivatkoztál. Apuka és a bíró ki nem állhatják egymást, ha csak meghallja, hogy róla van szó, máris kijön a sodrából!  
\- De hát miért? – kérdezte Yuu csodálkozva. – Édesapád… elkövetett valamit?  
\- Nem ő, hanem a bíró… - felelte Yoshiko, majd sietve felállt, és az ajtó felé indult. – De erre most nincs időm, mennem kell! Ne felejtsd el, mire esküdtél! – azzal pont ugyanolyan gyorsan és észrevétlenül, ahogy jött, távozott is, és hang nélkül szaladt vissza a saját lakrészébe.

Yuu dohogva sétált vissza a szobájába, és feküdt vissza a puha, kényelmes kis fészkébe, de a nyugalma nem tartott sokáig: kisvártatva felbukkant két szolgáló, akik teát hoztak neki, és megkérték rá, hogy igya meg – ráadásul addig nem tágítottak mellőle, amíg Yuu fel nem vette a csészét. A teának visszataszító íze volt, keserűbb volt az epénél is, és erővel kellett lenyelnie – részben azért, mert félt, hogy Atsushi ezt a két lányt bünteti majd meg, ha nem teszi meg, részben pedig azért, mert rettegett a gondolattól, hogy megfoganjon a sárkánytól.

A tea elfogyasztása után visszadőlt pihenni, de a láza percről percre erősödött, és Yuu lassan úgy érezte, mintha tüzet raktak volna a bőre alatt – belülről izzott, a homloka verejtékezni kezdett. Kisvártatva újabb szolgálók érkeztek hozzá, egy lakkozott fadobozzal, amelyből kivettek egy kaméliapiros alvókimonót, és nyilvánvalóan át akarták öltöztetni – de Yuu nem mozdult, csak még jobban összehúzta magát a takaró alatt.

\- Kérem, Aoi-kun, legyen kedves felkelni, hogy feladhassuk a hálóruháját, és lekísérjük a lenti hálószobába!  
\- Nem megyek sehová! – fordította el Yuu a fejét, és a lányok hiába kérlelték – mert megérinteni nem merték – hajthatatlan maradt. Sajnálta ugyan őket, de senki és semmi nem vehette volna rá arra, hogy önként lesétáljon abba a helyiségbe, ahol Atsushi az ágyasaival szokott henteregni, és mindezt ráadásul kicicomázva, mint egy templomi szekér.

A cselédek csalódottan és félve távoztak, és ahogy Yuu sejtette, kisvártatva megérezte Atsushi szagát, ahogy a szobája felé közeledett. Halkan lépett be az ajtón, és némán, szusszanva nézett végig a fekvő Yuu alakján.

\- Le kellene jönnöd a lenti szobába… - mondta neki lágyan. – Ha nem bírsz járni, leviszlek én.  
\- Nem akarok… - temette Yuu a könyökhajlatába az arcát. – Azt mondta, nem fogja rámerőszakolni magát… ha igazat mondott, akkor miért kellene lemennem?  
\- Mert nem fogod kibírni itt sokáig… - felelte Atsushi szárazon. – De tartom magam az ígéretemhez. Ha bármire szükséged van, a cselédek majd ellátnak.

Yuu őszintén megdöbbent azon, hogy a férfi sarkon fordult és távozott – talán egy része szerette is volna, hogy erőszakkal felkapja, átcsapja a vállán, és magával hurcolja az ágyába – mert az feloldozta volna a saját felelőssége alól. Atsushi azonban távol maradt a szobájától, és még a szagát is csak nagyon halványan lehetett érezni – az árnyéka volt csupán, nem a tükörképe. És hiába várta a jöttét, a durvaságát, a könyörtelenségét, attól kezdve csak a szolgák jártak be hozzá, hogy megitassák, vagy belédiktáljanak néhány falatot. Ám addigra Yuu-nak már se éjjele, se nappala nem volt. 

* * *

Majdnem három teljes napig bírta. Három nap elteltével semmi sem maradt az elszántságából és az ellenérzéseiből: a teste minden tőle telhetőt megtett azért, hogy ne hagyjon egy perc nyugtot se számára. Szomjas volt, de hiába itatták meg, a teste mélyen és megmagyarázhatatlan módon szomjatott, és a kiszáradástól úgy érezte, eszét veszti. _Hát ezt jelenti doushinnak lenni_ – gondolta magában, és a testét valóban olyannak érezte, mintha szikkadt, feltöredezett agyagból lett volna. Akármennyit ivott, semmi sem volt elég, mert a víz nem érhetett el a teste belsejéig. Tudta, hogy nem halhat bele a nászidőszakába, és hogy más doushinok is kibírják valahogy, akiket a szüleik őriznek – de az ő ajtaja nem volt bezárva. Az épületben pedig ott volt egy erős, egészséges suijin, akitől irtózott ugyan, de nem most… nem ebben a pillanatban, amikor nála volt a megoldás kulcsa.

Három napon át viaskodott önmagával, mire az ösztönei győztek – de addigra már elfogyott az ereje. Nem volt képes felállni, és a saját lábán lemenni Atsushi szobájába: a karjain húzta magát, nyögve és fájón, a lankadhatatlan, égő-lüktető merevedését a combjai közé szorítva. Az sem érdekelte, hogy a többi ágyas is kinéz a szobájából, és sajnálkozva, vagy éppen elégtétellel szemlélik, amint meztelencsiga módjára végigvonaglik a folyosón. A lépcsőkorlátba kapaszkodva kiegyenesedett, és megpróbált lelépni rajta anélkül, hogy elesne – alig látott, olyan homályos volt a tekintete. Valahogy lejutott a földszintre, és az ajtókeretekbe, bútorokba fogódzkodva, egyik kapaszkodó-szigettől a másikig lendülve tartott Atsushi szobája felé.

Dühösen és kimerülten tolta el az ajtót, és nézett farkasszemet az íróasztala mögött ülő sárkánnyal: a vörös szemek érdeklődve meredtek rá, mintha a férfi valóban nem számított volna arra, hogy így találkoznak.  
\- K-kérem… - nyögte Yuu, de többet nem tudott mondani: hogy a szégyentől, a kimerültségtől, vagy a vágytól, ami Atsushi látványára és illatára elöntötte a testét, de összerogyott, és beesett az ajtón, kicsit kiugrasztva azt a helyéről.

Atsushi felállt az asztala mögül, odalépett a reszkető Yuu-hoz, lehajolt hozzá, és a karjába vette, majd átcipelte a hálószobájába. Yuu eszét vesztette a harsány, férfias illattól, és szinte dobálta magát, amikor a sárkány lefektette a magasra épített, fafaragásokkal díszített kínai ágyra.

\- Nem kellett volna ennyire tönkretenned magad… - duruzsolta a sárkány, miközben Yuu feje alá nyúlt, megtámasztotta, és egy csészéből tiszta vizet kortyoltatott vele. – Mindketten tudtuk, hogy ez lesz a vége, és már most alig élsz nekem…

Yuu alig hallotta, amit a férfi mond, és nehézkesen hagyta csak, hogy a fejét ölelő karjait kifejtsék a szorításból. Nem akarta látni Atsushit és az önelégült ábrázatát.

\- Csak csinálja… - nyöszörögte halkan. – Nem érdekel, csak csinálja… legyen vége!  
\- Nem kell dacoskodnod… - simított ki Yuu homlokából egy fekete hajtincset. – Ha ez számít valamit a doushin büszkeségednek, akkor te bírtad eddig a legtovább. Ne tagadd meg a természetedet… hiszen arra születtél, hogy befogadj és elfogadj. Én majd gondoskodom rólad és a szükségleteidről…

A sárkány odasétált egy lakkozott, kagyló-berakásos szekrényhez, és kivett belőle egy kisebb dobozkát, majd az ágyra tette Yuu mellé. Levette a ruháit, és meztelenül odaült Yuu mellé, aki tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelte a dobozkából előkerülő fényes, teknőshéj tárgyat, amely obszcén módon formálta meg Atsushi hímtagjának pontos mását. A férfi magára húzta a belül üreges teknőspáncél hüvelyt, és Yuu felé fordult, miközben felcsúsztatta a kezét a fiú combján.  
\- Fázol? – kérdezte lágyan, de Yuu riadtan megrázta a fejét. – Félsz? Nincs mitől félned. A tested jobban tudja nálad, hogy mire vágysz...

Ahogy a hideg, sima felületű tárgy Yuu testébe hatolt, úgy érezte, nem tud teljessé válni így, nem tud kapcsolódni a suijinjéhez, és nyöszörögve, a fogait összeszorítva feküdt csupán, képtelenül akár arra, hogy élvezze az aktust, akár arra, hogy hangot adjon a hiányának.

Atsushi nem akart fájdalmat okozni neki az első alkalommal, de megértette, hogy Yuu nem vár tőle sem gyengédséget, sem türelmet: a lelke megtagadta az egész aktust, a testének pedig szüksége volt a férfi erejére ahhoz, hogy a láza csillapodjon. Atsushi kisvártatva kihúzta magát Yuu testéből, és az ágyra dobta a teknőshéj hüvelyt, ami a tüskéitől védte Yuu testét. Amint a már meztelen bőrük érintkezett egymással, és Yuu szülőcsatornájába ezernyi apró pikkely és tüske kapaszkodott, a rettenetes fájdalom ellenére mégiscsak csillapodni kezdett.

Épp úgy, ahogy Atsushi megjósolta, Yuu egyszerűen csak megérezte, hogy egy erős, hatalmas suijint talált, aki képes gondoskodni róla, és a jövőbeli közös utódaikról. A teste azt sugallta az elméjének, hogy engedjen, mert úgysem talál a sárkánynál alkalmasabb társat: az izmai befeszültek, majd elernyedtek, miközben életében először valaki mással együtt élvezett el. Atsushi magja úgy ömlött benne végig, akár a forró láva, és Yuu sikoltott, egyszerre a kíntól és a kéjtől. Kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta Atsushi arcát maga előtt: ahogy pihegve egymásra néztek, a férfi egyszerre csak szenvedélyesen megcsókolta – Yuu pedig nem rántotta el a fejét, és egy kicsit talán vissza is csókolta a sárkányt, mielőtt észbe kapott, hogy mit csinál. Akkor a saját ajkába harapott, hogy visszanyerje az öntudatát, Atsushi azonban megérezte a vére illatát, és tovább csókolta, hiába is tiltakozott ellene. Egészen összeolvadtak, mintha egy testté váltak volna ketten.

 

* * *

 

Napokig nem tudott aludni a vágyától: ha csak egy rövid időre is megpihentek, és Atsushi megitatta-megetette, akkor sem volt képes elválni a sárkánytól, a testüknek folyamatosan érintkeznie kellett. Azután a lázának és a kéjsóvár napjainak olyan hirtelen szakadt vége, mintha elvágták volna őket, és Yuu mélységesen mély, fekete álomba zuhant. 

Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, a sötétszürke fényben meglátott egy négyévesforma, lángvörös hajú és vörös szemű kisfiút. A gyermek szája lassan széles, foghíjas mosolyra húzódott, és úgy vizslatta, mint kígyó a vacsoráját.  
 _\- Hát te vagy az?_ – kérdezte lelkesen. _– Most már leszel az apukám? Igen?  
_ \- Szó se lehet róla! – lépett hátra Yuu egyet, de a kisfiú addigra már három lépést tett felé. – Nem akarom az _ő_ gyerekét!  
 _\- Ké-érlek! –_ nyújtotta ki a karjait a kisfiú, remélve, hogy Yuu majd felemeli őt. – _Vele ne foglalkozz! Csak engem szeress! Nagyon jó kisfiú leszek, megígérem! Nem fogok válogatni az ételben, és nem húzom meg a macskák farkát, és…  
_ \- Akkor sem! – dörrent rá Yuu mérgesen. – Hagyj engem békén! Annyi ágyasa van, majd azok szülnek neki!  
\- _De nem neki kell megszülnöd, hanem magadnak!_ – vágta rá kétségbeesetten a kisfiú. – _Ha elfogadsz engem, én megígérem, hogy megszabadítalak tőle!_

Yuu egy szavát sem hitte el a kis sárkánynak, és elhátrált tőle, majd visszasüllyedt a sötétségbe, remegve és magányosan. Amikor pedig újra kinyitotta a szemét, már a saját lakrészében feküdt, a cselédek tiszta ruhát adtak rá, áthúzták az ágyát, és vizet meg rizst készítettek elé egy tálcára. Csöndben fülelt, hogy hall-e egy második szívhangot a sajátján kívül, és megkönnyebbülten fészkelte el magát a takarói között, amikor csak a saját zaklatott szívdobogása visszhangzott az ereiben.

 

* * *

 

Yuu még sosem szégyellte annyira magát a szülei előtt, mint akkor, az első nászidőszaka után. Nem akart a szemükbe nézni, és nem akarta elfogadni sem a segítségüket, sem az együttérzésüket. Úgy érezte, hogy becsapja őket: hiába tekintenek rá áldozatként, az igazság az, hogy nagyon is vágyott Atsushira, a vele való együttlétre, még ha csak egy primitív, testi szinten is. Szó sem volt erőszakról, legalábbis nem olyan formában, ahogy azt a szülei elképzelték.

A Goshou-fürdő főépületében találkozott velük és a bíróval. Csöndben ült csak az asztal mellett, és tűrte a kérdéseiket, a faggatózásukat, Kaoru haragját – de nem szólt egy szót sem. Az asztal végén a bíró jégkék tekintetétől mozdulni sem bírt, de hálás volt neki, amiért elkísérte tanúként a szüleit, és ezzel távol tartva Atsushit négyüktől.  
\- Yuu… - szólította meg halkan a bíró. – Nem vagy köteles itt maradni. Akár most azonnal hazamehetsz a szüleiddel, személyesen gondoskodom a biztonságodról.  
\- És annak mi értelme lenne? – pillantott rá Yuu keserűen. – Hazamehetnék velük, és azután? Így is, úgy is vége az életemnek. Kinek kellenék _így?_

Yuu tisztában volt azzal, hogy „használt” árucikké vált, annak ellenére is, hogy nem fogant meg Atsushitól. A sárkány rajta hagyta a kézjegyét Yuu testén: elkezdett közöttük kialakulni egy kötődés, ami minden egyes közösülésük alkalmával csak egyre erősebb lesz. Yuu tudta, hogy mostantól kezdve nem csak őt nem fogadná el egy másik suijin, de ő sem lenne képes elfogadni egy olyan társat, aki gyengébb Atsushinál. A teste, attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy megérezte magában a másik erejét, már nem érné be nála kevesebbel. Sohasem lehetne közrendű társa, és sosem foganna meg egy Atsushinál gyengébb kamitól.

-  Én magamhoz vennélek, ha elfogadsz engem… - mondta halkan ki a bíró, és Yuu azt hitte először, hogy ez valami gonosz tréfa a részéről. A jégkék szemekbe nézett, és egyszerre csak rádöbbent, hogy a férfi komolyan gondolja, amit mond. Ettől csak még jobban összefacsarodott a szíve. 

Amikor aztán egy órával később a szülei és a bíró távoztak, ő pedig a bejáratnál elbúcsúztatta őket, és sokáig nézte a távolodó alakjukat, Atsushi odalépett mellé, és vele együtt figyelte, ahogy a másik sárkány és Yuu szülei eltűnnek az utca távolában. Egyszerre csak halkan azt kérdezte:  
\- Miért nem mentél vele? 

Yuu nem tudta nem észrevenni a sárkány hangjában bujkáló kíváncsi, halk reményt.

\- A bíró úr egy tiszteletre méltó férfi… és nagyon nagylelkű… - felelte tárgyilagosan, miközben nagyot nyelt. – Jobbat érdemel egy olyan doushinnál, mint én. Tudom, hogy őszinte szívvel befogadott volna, még így, bemocskolva is… de nem tettem volna ki őt ennek a szégyennek.  
\- Azt értsd meg, Aoi… - jelentette ki szárazon Atsushi, láthatóan visszafogva a kitörni készülő haragját - …hogy nem a „fehér” a „jó” és a „fekete” a „gonosz”. Én is voltam már _koori,_ ő is volt már _yougan._ Az, hogy most ő tűnik a megmentődnek, és én a fogvatartódnak, csupán látszat. Ő is csak birtokolni akar téged, ahogyan én.  
\- Valamiért mégis maga rabolt el, és nem ő… - nyelt Yuu egy nagyot, és még mindig nem nézett Atsushira.  
\- Ha nem teszem meg előbb, Yoshiki is megtette volna… - felelte a sárkány.  
\- A bíró… ő nem olyan… - rázta meg Yuu a fejét. - Ő nem tenne ilyet.   
\- Ó, dehogyisnem! – nevetett fel karcosan Atsushi. – Ő is bűnös, ő is gyilkos, és ő is cipeli magával a múltja terheit, éppen úgy, mint én. Ha ismernéd őt, és ismernél engem, rájönnél, hogy nem is különbözünk annyira egymástól. 

Atsushi sarkon fordult, és magára hagyta Yuu-t, aki még hosszan nézte az utcát, vágyakozva a szabadsága után, amiben soha eddig nem lehetett része, és amiben mostantól kezdve már sohasem lesz. Fájdalmas lassúsággal mozdultak csak a tagjai, amikor Atsushi alvó medvéjét kikerülve visszatért a lakrészébe. Keserűen szusszant egyet, amikor megtalálta a szobája sarkában álló állványt, rajta a létező legszebb, paradicsommadár-mintás kimonóval, amit valaha látott: Atsushi akár engesztelésnek, akár jutalomnak szánta, ő bizony sosem fogja viselni, határozta el magában. Végighevert az ágyán, és most, hogy senki előtt nem kellett erősnek mutatnia magát, hagyta, hogy a fáradtság és Atsushi mérge leterítsék őt. Hiába mosdatták meg, úgy érezte, hogy a sárkány egy darabja még benne van, nem tudta teljesen kivetni magából.

A nyugtalansága az ébrenléten túl is követte: álmában fekete, kiégett földön járt, mezítláb, a kezeit átkulcsolva az előreugró hasa alatt. Kén és korom illata terjengett a levegőben, és a feketére perzselt fű még szinte meleg volt a talpa alatt. Az arcát a nyers égen trónoló napkorong és a szél szárította, és éppen olyan meddőnek érezte magát, mint a föld, amit a lába érintett. A távolban egy kiégett udvarház romjai meredeztek az ég felé, és Yuu érezte, ahogy nedves, sós levegő csap az arcába, a közeli smaragdzöld tenger felől. 


	8. Az elátkozott gyermek / II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsushi történetének folytatása. (Good end)

A menyasszony átadása a leendő családjának talán a legfontosabb ünnep egy olyan házban, ahol doushin lány az elsőszülött. Egy évvel azután, hogy Yuu a Goshou-fürdő udvarházába került, Yoshikóért eljött az új vőlegénye, hogy magával vigye a családja házába. A fiú – amennyire Yuu az emeleti ablakból látta – igazán jóképű volt, szép metszésű orral és lágy, íves ajkakkal. Azt beszélték róla a házban, hogy a koronaherceg harmadunokatestvére, és ennek megfelelően nagyon gazdag is – de Yuu arra tudott csak gondolni, hogy Yoshikóval bánjon jól, a vagyona nem is számít.

Yoshiko gyönyörű, ötrétegű kimonót viselt, és magasra tornyozott, ropogósra és szögegyenesre lakkozott frizurát, az arcát elegánsan kifestették – de nem mosolygott, és Yuu számára úgy tűnt, hogy egyébként sem boldog. A lány néha átszökött hozzá a szobájába beszélgetni, és közeli kapcsolatban maradtak mindvégig, de Yuu tudta, hogy ez sem tarthat örökké. Amellett, hogy aggódott a gyerekkori játszópajtása miatt, saját magát is siratta egy kicsit, mert Yoshikóval elveszítette az egyetlen olyan személyt az életéből, aki enyhített a magányán.

A nagy ünnepségnek sötétedésre már vége szakadt, és a szolgálók az utcáról takarították a színes papír-virágszirmokat, amelyeket Yoshiko távozása alkalmából az ablakokból szórtak ki az ifjú párra. Yuu vett egy mély levegőt, és lesétált a földszintre, majd Atsushi szobája felé vette az irányt. Egy szolgáló, aki épp akkor lépett ki a férfi lakosztályából egy tálcával, meghajolt előtte, és beljebb tessékelte – így aztán Yuu még csak meg sem gondolhatta magát azzal kapcsolatban, hogy valóban látni akarja-e a sárkányt.

A férfi egy üres tekercskép előtt állt, vastag ecsettel a kezében, és hosszan méregette a krémszínű selymet – Yuu nem mert megszólalni, csak vett egy mély levegőt, és halkan kifújta a tüdejéből. Atsushi szabadidejében szívesen hódolt a kalligráfiának, Yuu látta már korábban a munkáit, és tekintettel arra, hogy ő maga nehezen tanulta meg a szépírást, mindig lenyűgözte, ha valaki már-már művészi érzékenységgel képes lefesteni szavakat.

\- Mit tehetek érted, Aoi? – kérdezte Atsushi, miközben meg sem fordult és egy pillantást sem vetett Yuu-ra. – Még legalább két hét van hátra a nászidőszakodig, nem igaz?  
\- Engem miért nem rendel soha magához? – kérdezte Yuu keserűen.  
\- Megmondtam, hogy nem erőszakolom rád magam… - felelte egykedvűen a sárkány, és megvizsgálta az ecset fejét, majd tűnődve lehúzott róla egy kis festéket a fekete tintásedény száján. – Gondoskodom rólad, amikor szükséged van rám. A többi csak rajtad áll.  
\- Miért csinálja ezt? – remegett meg Yuu hangja. – Miért kivételezik velem? Azt akarja, hogy a többi ágyas még jobban gyűlöljön? Így is épp elég magányos vagyok, miért akar még jobban elszigetelni engem másoktól?  
\- Nem tudtam, hogy a többi fiú rosszul bánik veled… - jegyezte meg tűnődve Atsushi, és visszanézett Yuu-ra a válla fölött. – Tudod, hogy nem tűröm meg a békétlenkedést a házamban. Ha bántott valaki, mondd meg, ki volt, és elejét veszem ennek.  
\- Maga is tudja, hogy nem erről van szó… - fordította el Yuu az arcát, mire Atsushi is újból a tekercsvászon felé fordult. – Nem szavakkal vagy erőszakkal bántanak. Egyszerűen csak levegőnek néznek, nem hívnak magukkal fürdeni, és nem beszélgetnek velem, ha ott vagyok velük…  
\- Ha magányos vagy, hívd el vendégségbe a szüleidet, vagy látogasd meg őket, adok melléd egy szolgát… - felelte Atsushi ridegen. – Vagy ha szeretnél, tarthatsz egy kis állatot. Egy macskát, vagy egy kínai palotakutyát…  
\- Nem válaszolt a kérdésemre – szegte fel az állát Yuu.  
\- Azt akarod, hogy téged is magamhoz hívjalak esténként? – szusszant egyet a sárkány. – Jobban szeretnéd áldozatnak érezni magad a kettőnk viszonyában?  
\- De hát áldozat vagyok! – csattant fel Yuu.  
\- Herceg lehetnél ebben a házban, Aoi… - sóhajtott Atsushi. – Mint mondtam, ez a te döntésed.  
\- Milyen döntésem lehet azok után, hogy elrabolt és bemocskolt magával? – Yuu-nak megremegett a hangja, ahogy ezt kimondta.  
\- Az, hogy elfogadsz-e engem… - válaszolta Atsushi, és Yuu-nak úgy tűnt, hogy szomorúan és megfáradtan ejti ki a szavakat.  
\- Mint a társamat? – hőkölt hátra Yuu. – Hát azt lesheti!  
\- Akkor miért jöttél ide? Hogy provokálj, és végül leteperjelek? – pillantott hátra a válla fölött Atsushi. – Ez nem fog megtörténni. Menj vissza a szobádba, vacsorázz meg és feküdj le, vagy maradj itt, feküdj az ágyra, és várd meg, amíg ezt befejezem. Ahogy tetszik.

Yuu kihúzta magát, megfordult, és visszament a szobájába. Igazságtalannak érezte az egész helyzetet – mert most már tényleg nem maradt senkije az egész világon. Nem akarta megadni magát Atsushinak, és úgy érezte, ha önként közösülne vele csak azért, mert magányos, és kívánja valakinek a figyelmét, a törődését, az érintését, azáltal elveszítene mindent, amitől ő az, aki. De sírva aludt el az ágyában, és ölelte magához a párnáját, miközben a keze az ágyékára csúszott, és fáradtan, beletörődve simogatta magát, miközben azt képzelte, hogy Atsushi tényleg az akarata ellenére teszi magáévá. Minden sokkal könnyebb lett volna, ha úgy bánik vele, ahogy a többi ágyasával.

Amikor reggel felébredt, a szobájában egy gyönyörű, négy írásjegyes közmondást ábrázoló tekercskép lógott a falon, az ágyával szemközt, amelyről felülről lefelé az volt kiolvasható: _„lassú víz partot mos.”_ Yuu halkan horkant egyet magában, és átfordult a másik oldalára.

 

* * *

 

A kisfiú mindig a nászidőszakai után jelent meg álmában, amikor a kimerültség és a kielégültség egészen leverte a lábáról. Ötödik alkalommal találkoztak, és a gyerek egyszerűen kikerülhetetlen volt: ott várt Yuu-ra a sötétség mélyén, és minden alkalommal kitörő örömmel üdvözölte, amikor találkoztak.

 _\- Hát megjöttél!_ – szaladt oda hozzá, és átkarolta Yuu lábait. _– Annyira hiányoztál! Annyira egyedül vagyok itt nélküled! Örökké csak rád várok, Ayu!  
_ \- Engedj el, kérlek… - próbálta eltolni magától a gyermeket, de az úgy kapaszkodott belé, mint az utolsó faágba egy mélységesen mély szakadék fölött. – Mondtam már neked, hogy a nevem Yuu. Összetévesztesz valakivel.  
_\- Sosem tévesztenélek össze senkivel! Bármikor, bármilyen testben, bármilyen néven is megismernélek!_ – nézett fel rá ragyogó tekintettel a kisfiú. – _Te vagy az én Ayum! Kérlek, most már legyél az apukám! Szépen kérlek! Már annyira régóta várlak…  
_ \- Én nem lehetek az apukád… - rázta meg Yuu a fejét, és amennyire gyengéden csak tudta, megpróbálta még egyszer eltolni magától a fiúcskát a vállánál fogva, majd letérdelt elé, és jól megnézte magának: Atsushi vére folyt benne, ehhez kétség sem férhetett. Ugyanolyan parázsló volt a tekintete, mint a sárkánynak, ugyanolyan kevély ajkai voltak – egyedül a lángvörös hajában különbözött tőle.  
_\- Miért nem?_ – nézett rá kétségbeesetten a kisfiú. – _Én olyan magányos vagyok, és annyira vágyom rá, hogy szeress… és én is annyira tudnálak szeretni! Hiszen te is magányos vagy!  
_ \- Akkor sem lehet… - Yuu érezte, hogy mindjárt kicsorran a könnye. Amíg a kisfiú ki nem mondta hangosan azt a szót, hogy „magány”, még meg tudta őrizni a nyugalmát – de ennek egy pillantásra vége szakadt. - Kérlek, válassz magadnak valaki mást! – préselte össze az ajkait Yuu, de a kisfiúnál is eltört ekkor a mécses.  
_\- Én csak téged akarlak, nekem senki más nem kell!_ – hüppögte, miközben egyszerre csordultak ki mindkét szeméből a könnyek. _– Neked jó szíved van! Én tudom! Az első pillanatban tudtam! Te elfogadtál volna engem, csak a társad nem akart… Yuu, engem annyian bántottak! Engem sosem szeretett még senki igazán! Kérlek, szépen kérlek, legyél az apukám, és én jó leszek, annyira jó leszek, hogy rám sem fogsz ismerni! Soha többé nem leszek rossz, csak legyél az apukám!_  
\- Sajnálom… - rázta meg Yuu a fejét, és most már ő is sírt. – Én erre nem állok készen… nem lehet… bocsáss meg…

Felállt, és hátrálni kezdett a kisfiútól, aki kinyújtotta felé a karjait, de nem követte.

 _\- Yuu! Ne menj el!_ – most már megállíthatatlanul zokogott. _– Megmondom a nevem! Az igazi nevem! Úgy hívnak…_

Yuu magához tért a rémálomból. Atsushi ott feküdt mellette, és édesdeden aludt, olyan nyugalomban, ahogy Yuu még sohasem látta. Most, ebben a pillanatban lett volna itt az alkalmas idő, hogy végezzen vele, és egy életre megszabaduljon tőle. Felemelt egy selyempárnát, és nézte a békésen alvó férfit, készen arra, hogy az arcára szorítsa. Ám Yuu nem volt képes ilyet tenni senkivel. A legmélyebb ösztöneivel ellenkezett az, hogy másnak ártson – így inkább csak felemelte a takarót, és kisurrant Atsushi hálószobájából, és átment a fürdőbe. Lúgos mosószappannal dörzsölte be az ujjait, és nyúlt fel velük a szülőcsatornájába, hogy kimossa magából Atsushi magját. Nem akart ettől a férfitól gyereket. Soha, semmilyen körülmények között sem. És addig, amíg Atsushi egy része benne volt, vissza-visszatértek a furcsa, képlékeny álmok a kisfiúról, aki olyan makacsul a szülőapjának akarta őt.

 

* * *

 

A ház örökké változott, örökké mozgásban volt. Atsushi másik két serdülő lánya került eladósorba, és mindkettőt nagy ünnepléssel – de korántsem akkorával, mint Yoshikót – bocsátották a leendő férjeik családjához. Hiro várandós lett, és kisvártatva két új ágyas érkezett a fiúk emeletére, alig egy hónap különbséggel. Yuu azt remélte, most, hogy nem ő az „utoljára érkezett”, talán össze tud barátkozni valamelyikükkel – de néhány hét alatt kiderült, hogy az egyik fiú inkább Hazuki és Tsuzuku felé húz, a másik pedig mindenkit ellenségének tekint, és eltökélten igyekszik Atsushinak hízelegni, hogy ő lehessen a kedvence.

Ahogy Yuu felett múlt az idő, a fásultsága és reményvesztettsége is lassan változásnak indult. A végső lökést Hiro kisbabájának születése adta meg, amikor mindannyian átmehettek hozzá a másik szárnyba, és gratulálhattak neki.

Yuu rögtön látta, hogy ott egészen más az élet, mint az ágyasok épületében: gyerekzsivajtól volt hangos, és láthatóan mindenki vidám volt és boldog. A nők egymást tanítgatták dalokra a samiszenen vagy a kotón, festegettek, és a gyerekeikkel játszottak. Hiro egészen megszépült, kikerekedett az arca és ragyogott a bőre, és olyan büszkeséggel mutogatta mindenkinek a kisbabáját, mintha semmi más nem létezett volna számára az egész világon. A baba kisfiú volt ugyan, de kétség sem férhetett a doushin mivoltához: aranyos, pici orra volt és kíváncsi, élénk tekintete. Yuu-nak, ahogy a kisbabát nézte az apja ölében, gombóc nőtt a torkában. Az a csecsemő hihetetlenül édes volt, és bájos.

\- Jó sorod van itt, Hiro… - nevetett Hazuki, amikor egy kis időre átvette tőle a babát. - És úgy látom, ennek a kis mihasznának is…  
\- Ha jót akarsz magadnak, minél előbb hagyod, hogy neked is csináljon egyet… - jegyezte meg halkan Hiro. – Akik szültek már neki, azokkal már csak a nászidőszakukban szokott lefeküdni. Soha többé nem kell azt a tüskés drótkefét magadba engedned…  
Yuu csodálkozva hallgatta a beszélgetést, mire Hiro felé fordult, és némi rosszindulattal megjegyezte:  
\- Persze, ez csak ránk, pór parasztokra vonatkozik. Az ifjú hercegek egyébként is úri módon élnek odaát…  
\- Bocsánat… - fordult el Yuu, és sietősen elhagyta a szobát. Szeretett volna ő is gratulálni Hironak, de érezte, hogy semmi szükség a jelenlétére.

Kiszaladt az udvarba, és keserves sírásra fakadt. Ő nem akarta ezt az életet, de nem tudott már változtatni rajta. Megkereste a földszinti fogadószobában az oltárokat, és gyújtott egy-egy füstölőt az ősei emlékére, és Buddha tiszteletére is, majd imádkozni kezdett, válaszokat keresve. Mit rontott el, mit kellett volna másképp csinálnia? Miért ide vezette a sorsa, miért pont ez az ő útja?

Nem jutott közelebb a válaszokhoz, de aznap elhatározásra jutott magával kapcsolatban, és késő délután átment Atsushi lakosztályába. Most már nem hezitált és nem visszakozott, amikor kinyitotta az ajtót, és belépett a drága bútorokkal és dísztárgyakkal telepakolt helyiségbe. Atsushi az íróasztala mögött ült, és papírokat rakosgatott – minden valószínűség szerint a fürdő és a fogadó költségvetését érintő iratok voltak – és csodálkozva pillantott fel Yuu-ra. Egy percig farkasszemet néztek egymással, majd Yuu tüntetően átsétált Atsushi hálószobájába, és úgy, hogy a férfi jól lássa, leült az ágyra, kilazította az obiját, majd lecsúsztatta a vállairól a kimonóját.

A sárkány egy pillanatig némán szemlélte csak – meglehet, azon tűnődött, hová lett Yuu szégyenlős viselkedése és ártatlansága – azután felkelt az asztala mellől, és odasétált hozzá. Végigsimított az arcán, és az állánál fogva maga felé emelte az arcát: Yuu tekintete kihívó volt, mintha provokálni akarná.

\- Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte Atsushi.  
\- Ne bánjon velem másként, mint a többiekkel… - felelte Yuu, miután nyelt egy nagyot.  
\- Mindig másként fogok bánni veled, mint velük… - felelte Atsushi lágyan. – De értékelem, hogy önként jöttél hozzám, még ha csak azért is, hogy ne különbözz az ágyasaimtól. Hiro miatt van, igaz? Mert láttad a gyerekét?

Yuu erre nem felelt, és nem bírta tovább állni Atsushi tekintetét – elkapta a fejét, Atsushi ujjai pedig ott maradtak a levegőben, ahol az imént még az állához értek.

\- Szeretnél egy sajátot? – kérdezte Atsushi. – Hogy enyhítsd a magányodat?  
\- Nem akarok magától gyereket… - harapta össze az ajkait Yuu. – Csak nem bírom elviselni azt, ahogyan a többiek néznek rám és ahogy beszélnek hozzám.  
\- Ne hazudj nekem, Aoi. Elfelejted, hogy hallom a gondolataidat… légy velem őszinte.  
\- Nem akarom a maga gyerekét… - Yuu-nak megint eleredtek a könnyei. – Szeretnék egy kisbabát, de irtózom attól, hogy félig ott lesz benne. Félek, hogy sosem tudnám szeretni… ahogy magát sem tudom szeretni.  
\- Nem várom el, hogy szeress… - jelentette ki szárazon Atsushi, miközben hátralépett, és vetkőzni kezdett. – Nem kell szeretned. Csak fogadj el engem, és az már nekem bőségesen elég.

A sárkány elővette a ládikát, benne a teknőshéj hüvellyel, és az ágyra tette. Fekete körmű ujjaival Yuu kimonója alá simított, és végigdöntötte az ágyon, majd finom mozdulatokkal szétnyitotta rajta a ruhát. Yuu-nak felállt a karján a szőr attól, hogy Atsushi hozzáért, minden idegszála üvöltve tiltakozott a férfi közeledése ellen, különösen úgy, hogy a nászidőszaka lázas delíriuma nem tompította el a közösülésük rettenetes valóságát. Hiába volt minden érintés gyengéd és türelmes, és hiába egy sima, síkos tárgy hatolt belé a tüskés hímtag helyett, Yuu úgy érezte, menten meghasad a szíve.

\- Fogadj el, Aoi… - suttogta a férfi a fülébe, miközben fölé tornyosult, és lassan, óvatosan mozgott benne. – Nem kérek tőled mást. Engedd át magad nekem. Szülj nekem egy sárkányfit! Tudom, hogy képes vagy rá…  
\- Maga nem képes rá, hogy sárkányt nemzzen… - nézett rá Yuu dühösen és vádlón. – Sárkányt csak szerelemből lehet nemzeni. Még ha én szeretném is magát… maga sosem szeretne engem. Mert magában nincs szeretet. Csak fájdalmat és kínt tud adni magából, semmi mást…

Atsushi ekkor mozdulatlanná dermedt, és Yuu biztosra vette, hogy meg fogja őt ütni – de hosszú, hosszú pillanatok múltával azt kérdezte:  
\- Ki mondta azt neked… hogy sárkányt csak szerelemből lehet nemzeni?  
\- Ezt mindenki tudja… - vágta rá Yuu, és igyekezett egyik ágyas nevére sem gondolni közben.  
\- Akkor rosszul tudják…. – felelte Atsushi. – Mert sárkányt csak _szeretetből_ lehet nemzeni. De nem kell hozzá engem szeretned… elég az is, ha a fiunkat szeretni fogod.

Atsushi a hasára fordította Yuu-t, széthúzta a lábait, levette magáról a teknőshéj hüvelyt, és meztelenül is újra beléhatolt, ezúttal fájdalmasan heves tempót diktálva. Yuu a kézfejével takarta el a száját, és szorosan lehunyta a szemeit, végigsírva az egész aktust, szinte fuldokolva a könnyeitől, a fájdalomtól és az erőlködéstől.

A sötét álomban a szürkésbarna boltozat alatt a kisfiú várt rá szomorú, már-már együttérző tekintettel. Yuu még ekkor is sírt, és rázkódtak a vállai, a kisfiú pedig odalépett hozzá, és ugyanúgy, ahogy legutóbb, átölelte Yuu lábait, és a combjához szorította az arcát.

 _\- Yuu, ne sírj…_ \- mondta lágyan. – _Ha szeretnéd, akkor megvédelek tőle. Megölöm a kedvedért!  
_ \- Ne beszélj butaságokat… - dorgálta le Yuu a könnyeit törölgetve.  
_\- Meg tudom tenni!_ – jelentette ki a kisfiú elszántan. – _Ha az apukám lennél, bármit megtennék a kedvedért!  
_ \- Ha a kisfiam lennél, sosem hagynám, hogy árts másoknak… - nyelt egy nagyot Yuu.  
_\- Mesélj még arról, milyen lenne, ha a kisfiad lennék!_ – nézett fel rá csillogó szemekkel a sárkányfi. _– Fürdenél velem? És velem aludnál? És megtanítanál úszni? Yuu?  
_ \- De nem vagyok az apukád… - csóválta meg Yuu a fejét.  
_\- Még nem…_ \- mosolygott rá a kis sárkány. – _De én örökké várni fogok rád. És amikor majd készen állsz, és kimondod a nevem hangosan, és azt mondod, elfogadsz engem, én tudni fogom. És akkor majd mindig együtt leszünk. Te vigyázol rám, és én is vigyázok rád! Jó? Majd ha készen állsz rá._  
\- Jó… - bólintott Yuu, még ha úgy is érezte, hogy ez a nap sohasem fog eljönni. – Majd… majd ha készen állok rá.

Egyszerre csak kivilágosodott a fejük fölött egy pont, és a felülről beszüremlő fény körbevonta őket. Azon az alig három lépésnyi területen pedig fű és fehér virágok nőttek ki a földből.

 

* * *

 

Yuu hetente egyszer, a hét utolsó napján, amikor a legkevesebb volt a vendég a családi fürdőjükben, hazalátogatott a szüleihez. Atsushi medvéje elkísérte mindig, és a szoba ajtajában aludt – Yuu-nak kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy csak tetteti az alvást, és valójában hallgatózik, hogy mindent elmondhasson majd a gazdájának. De Yuu Atsushi háta mögött sem beszélt róla semmi olyat, amit ne vállalt volna fel a előtte is. Általában inkább a szüleit beszéltette – vagyis leginkább Dai-t, mert Kaoru nem szívesen időzött a társaságában, amikor pedig mégis, akkor rendszeresen goromba volt vele. Kaoru nem rejtette véka alá, hogy Yuu-t hibáztatja, amiért Atsushi mellett maradt ágyasként. Jobb sorsot szánt ennél a fiának, és szégyellte a városiak előtt, hogy miféle életet él. Yuu majdnem huszonöt éves volt már, és még mindig szeretőként tartotta ki a sárkány: gyermekük nem született, erről a keserűfű tea gondoskodott, és Kaoru ezt egyszerűen visszataszítónak találta. Hívő férfiként úgy érezte, hogy ez a természet rendjének megcsúfolása, és a kéjes élvezetek hajhászása csupán, és csalódott a fiában, amiért hajlandó volt ebben önként részt venni, noha lett volna más választása. A távollétében gyakran felemlegette Dai-nak, hogy Yuu hálás lehetett volna, amiért a bíró úr felajánlotta neki, hogy a társává teszi, és nem fért a fejébe, hogy a fia miért utasította ezt vissza.

Yuu teste az évek alatt sokat változott: Atsushi mérge már nem kábította el és gyengítette le. Megszokta az illatát, a jelenlétét, tulajdonképpen a társaságát is – de ha el is viselte, szeretni nem volt képes. Dai értette ezt, miközben Kaoru nem volt képes megérteni: ő amondó volt, hogy Yuu-nak kutya kötelessége lenne legalább egy gyereket szülnie, hogy az életének legyen bármi létjogosultsága.

Ahogy estefelé visszaindult a fürdőbe – nagyon nagy kiváltság volt ez szabad kijárás, a többi ágyasnak nem engedte Atsushi, bár meglehet, ők nem is vágytak rá – elsietett mellette egy csapat szolga, akik két gyaloghintót cipeltek, gyorsan és halkan settenkedve az utcán, az éj leple alatt. Yuu követte őket, és látta, ahogy befordulnak a Goshou-fürdő melletti kis utcába, majd leteszik a hintókat a hátsó bejárat előtt. Az egyik hintóból egy megszeppent doushin lány bújt elő, a másikból pedig – Yuu legnagyobb meglepetésére – Yoshiko maga. A két lány nem vette őt észre, ezért Yuu végigsétált a kerítés előtt, belépett a hátsó kerti kapun, és utánuk sietett.

Nem kellett különösebben leskelődnie és hallgatóznia: Atsushi lakrésze, és az egész folyosó, a fürdők, minden zengett a sárkány haragjától. A doushin lány halkan sírdogált ijedtében, Yoshiko pedig kemény, éles hangon védte a saját álláspontját. Yuu nem akart hinni a fülének, de kétség sem férhetett hozzá: arról vitatkoztak, hogy Yoshiko teherbe ejtette azt a szegény cselédlányt, és ezért a férje és a férje családja elküldték őt maguktól.

Yuu még sosem találkozott suijin lánnyal életében, de hirtelen minden összeállt a fejében: a Yoshikóval töltött gyerekkora, a lány határozott fellépése, a kisugárzása, a fiús alkata, mind-mind megannyi árulkodó jel lehetett volna, ha bárkinek is megfordult volna a fejében a lehetőség. Ha elég erős férfi mellé került volna, talán egy főrendű kami mellé, akkor egész életében sosem derült volna fény a titkára, de a gyenge vérű férj mellett Yoshiko ereje csak egyre növekedett, és a jóképű, gazdag és nemes fiú egyszerűen képtelen volt kielégíteni a csillapíthatatlan vágyát. Hogy hogy, hogy nem, de már megtörtént a baj, és Atsushi nem tudott mihez kezdeni a ténnyel, hogy az egyetlen suijin gyermeke az elsőszülött lánya. Minden haragja és megilletődöttsége ellenére is rendkívül büszke volt rá a lelke mélyén.

Yuu úgy érezte, ekkor válik csak igazán jelentéktelenné az élete. Yoshiko és az ágyasa, akinek gyermeket nemzett, boldogan, összesimulva múlatták az időt a kertben a kora nyári melegben, és négy kézzel simogatták a doushin lányka egyre terebélyesedő hasát. Hiába kapta vissza a gyerekkori barátját, ez a lány már nem volt az övé, már nem ő volt a legfontosabb számára, és már nem gyászolta a kapcsolatukat. Ettől Yuu még magányosabbnak érezte magát, mint eddig bármikor.

Ahogy közeledett az esős évszak, ezzel együtt a következő nászidőszaka, Yuu szívében már megszületett az elhatározás. Nem szólt róla senkinek sem, legkevésbé Atsushinak - a keserűfű teát, amit a szolgálók hoztak neki, az egyik virág vázájába öntötte. Önként, minden küszködés nélkül ment Atsushi szobájába, hogy ott várja ki, amíg a láza elkezdődik. Soha ilyen hevesen nem vert még a szíve, az első néhány alkalmat leszámítva, amikor még nem tudta egészen, hogy mi vár rá. Atsushi társasága semmiféle izgalommal vagy vágyakozással nem töltötte el, de ez a mostani alkalom mégis különbözött a többitől: a hold is más volt kint, és a levegő illata is más volt. Az egyesülésük is más volt.

Yuu már-már úgy érezte magát, mintha szerelmeskedtek volna. Atsushi gyengéd volt vele, simogatta a fejét, csókolta a homlokát és a száját, és Yuu arra gondolt: most már vége az egész világnak. Már semmi sem számított, csak a mérhetetlen üresség a testében és a lelkében, amit ha más módon nem lehetett, akkor csakis általa tudott betölteni.  
\- Shion… - sóhajtotta, miközben lehunyta a szemét. Atsushi megtorpant a mozdulatában, mintha kővé dermedt volna. – Elfogadlak… Shion.

Megérezte magában a férfi forró magját, de a következő pillanatban a hatalmas, izmos férfitest rázuhant, és ahogy erőlködve legördítette magáról, Atsushi kimeredt tekintettel nézte a szoba festett mennyezetét.

\- Honnan…. honnan… - habogta, de már nem tudta befejezni a kérdést, a szemei bevéreztek, és az utolsó csepp levegő is kiszállt a tüdejéből. Yuu a szája elé kapta a kezét, majd úgy, ahogy volt, meztelenül és csatakosan, kiszaladt a folyosóra, és kiabálni kezdett, hogy a cselédek hívjanak orvost: de Atsushin már akkor nem lehetett segíteni. Elpattant egy ér valahol a fejében, bizonyára az erőlködéstől - jelentette ki a az orvos, majd hozzátette, ő mindig mondta neki, hogy a mindennapos közösülés rendkívüli módon megviseli egy suijin férfi szervezetét, de hát Atsushi nem hallgatott rá.

Yuu rettenetesen kimerült volt, és hiába tudta, hogy részt kellene vennie Atsushi felravatalozásában és a virrasztásban, de tekintettel a nászidőszakára, úgy gondolta, Yoshiko és a házbéliek meg fogják érteni a távolmaradását. Visszament a szobájába és lefeküdt az ágyába, magára húzva egészen a takaróját, és kizárva az egész világot.

Egy pici kéz simogatta az arcát, és amikor kinyitotta a szemét, egy pár lángvörös szempár nézett vissza rá mosolyogva. Yuu feltápászkodott a könyökére az üde zöld pázsiton, a fehér fényben fekve, és rosszallón meredt a kisfiúra.

\- Te becsaptál engem… - jelentette ki szemrehányóan.  
_\- Nem csaptalak be!_ – mosolyodott el a sárkányfi. – _Megmondtam, hogy megszabadítalak tőle, ha elfogadsz, és megtettem!  
_ \- Végig te voltál az… - hunyorgott rá Yuu. – Miért… miért akartál a gyerekem lenni?  
_\- Mert tudtam, hogy a gyerekedet feltétel nélkül és teljes szívből szeretnéd…_ \- harapta be az ajkát a kis sárkány. – _És mert szerettem volna egy esélyt… az újrakezdésre. Tudod, Yuu, én elkövettem… dolgokat. Nagyon, nagyon rossz dolgokat. De már megbántam őket, már másvalaki vagyok, mint aki akkor voltam… és tudnék jó lenni. Ha most újra leszülethetek, mindent elfelejtek majd. Csak téged foglak ismerni, és csak te fogsz ismerni engem. És… talán szeretni is fogsz. Mert egyedül a tiéd leszek, te pedig egyedül az enyém… szeretsz majd akkor Yuu? Vagy legalább… úgy csinálsz majd, mintha szeretnél?_  
\- Te buta! – csorrant ki Yuu könnye, és magához húzta a kisfiút. – Hát azt hiszed, elfogadtalak volna, ha nem szeretnélek máris?

A kisfiú homlokán felfénylett egy jel: egy lángoló napkorong, és a kis sárkány felsírt, odaszorította a kezét, de a jel úgy parázslott a homlokán, mint egy billog nyoma. Yuu pedig még szorosabban ölelte magához, és apró csókokat nyomott a parázsló bélyegre, és ahol az ajka a kisfiú bőréhez ért, ott a jel egy darabkája eltűnt. Addig csókolgatta a sárkányfi homlokát, amíg a jel egészen el nem tűnt róla.

\- Ne sírj most már… - ringatta a kis testet, ahogy magához szorította. – Már nem is fáj, igaz?  
_\- De, belül még fáj…_ \- zokogta a nyakába a kisfiú.  
\- Hol fáj? – tolta el magától Yuu, a kisfiú pedig a mellkasára mutatott. Yuu mosolyogva oda hajolt, és megpuszilta a kisfiút a bordái találkozásánál. – Ott? Az nem baj. Ott fájhat.  
_\- De miért?_ – törölte meg az öklével a szemét.  
\- Azért, mert gyógyul… - simogatta meg a kisfiú fejét. – Idővel jobb lesz majd, meglátod…

A kisfiú pedig kisvártatva rájött, hogy Yuu-nak igaza van: és ahányszor kimondja azt a szót, hogy „szeretlek”, a fájdalom lassan múlni kezd a szívéből.


End file.
